


Finding your path

by CertainVICTORy



Series: Tale of A Champion [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, M/M, Post-Game(s), Slow Burn, Spoilers, trainshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 42
Words: 59,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainVICTORy/pseuds/CertainVICTORy
Summary: This takes place right after "Tale of a Champion" What exciting adventures will await Victor and Hop?
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Series: Tale of A Champion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612999
Comments: 32
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the post-game story of "A Tale of a Champion" Do not read if you haven't read my first fic. You have been warned! Other than that, please enjoy part 2 of my project!

“I can’t believe that my boyfriend is the new Champion!” Hop excitedly hugged me as we all walked outside the stadium. I had just defeated Leon; the previous Champion of Galar; in an epic match for all of Galar to remember. It still felt unreal for me. 

“I’m glad you were here with me Hop,” I kissed his cheek, causing him to blush, I smiled at him and held out my hand, “I’m still a little shaky from the battle. Can I hold your hand Hop?”

“Y-Y-Yeah, sure.” Hop clasped my hands and our fingers interlocked. He squeezed my hand slightly to comfort me. I giggled a bit as he smiled happily at me. 

“Congrats again Victor! You gave a Champion time match!” Leon hit my back causing me to stumble a bit. 

“Thanks, Leon! Although it still doesn’t feel real quite yet, I’m glad to have been able to get this far, Thanks for endorsing me!” I smiled heavily and Leon looked away from me.

“Y-Y-You’re welcome Victor!” I could hear him start to tear up a bit. I looked back at Hop who also was trying not to look at me.

“You two okay?” I felt Hop’s hand tighten on me when I asked.

“I told you that your smile is dangerous Vic!” Hop suddenly stopped when we saw a group of men in business suits approach us.

“Greetings Mr. Victor. We are part of the League Board and we would like to congratulate you on your victory!” Get it cause your name is Victor!” the group started to laugh.  _ They are so cringy…. _ I heard Hop slap his face in disgust on the pun. He walked up close to me and whispered.

“ _ I’d watch out for these guys Vic…”  _ I nodded, “thanks for the congrats. But what business do you have with me?” The leader cleared his throat and stepped forward.

“Well, considering you are the new Champion and that Galar lacks a Chairman, the duties will fall to the Champion, but do not worry, we will be assisting you in most other aspects of being the Champion. Like paperwork, and such. If you could follow us we can get you fitted with a new garb. Now follow us as well Mr. Leon.

“Wait what about me? Can’t I come with Vic too?” Hop tightened his grip and hugged me close. The board shook their heads.

“Our business is with the current and previous champion. Outsiders are not permitted.” I heard Hop get annoyed. I hugged him and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll be back soon okay! I’ll be okay, Leon will be with me! I’ll text you afterward okay?” Hop pouted and hugged me tightly.

“Just come back soon okay. I just got to be with you…” Hop teared up a bit and kissed me on the lips. Leon and I walked with the League board towards Rose Tower. I looked back at Hop who was sad to see me go so soon. Leon ruffled my hair a bit.

“Don’t worry about Hop...he will be okay...just focus on the task at hand.” Leon’s face was serious. He slowed me down a bit, so we were out of earshot of the board.  _ “Victor...these guys can be a bit controlling and overwhelming...be on guard. If anything happens you let me know okay.”  _ I nodded. We went inside Rose Tower and they led us into a separate room. 

“This here is the Champion’s office!” The main room had a small desk, it looked like it might’ve been for someone to handle the small stuff for the Champion. Beyond that was the Champion’s chair. It was red with a golden lining. It looked very comfortable to sit in. “Here you’ll be doing most of your business endeavors here!”   
  


“What sort of stuff will I be doing here?” I asked as I sat on the chair and leaned back a bit.

“Well, like signing forms and setting up meetings and doing fan meetups!” I started to think that there was I bit smothered with all the stuff I had to do as Champion and by extension the Chairman. “Let’s get you fitted for your new uniform. Mr. Victor.” The staff took my hand and led me to the nearby dressing room. They had me stand on a stool and began to measure my body. After a bit of holding me still. They set to work on my uniform.

“Mr. Leon, I hope you do take your stuff with you as well. You won’t be needing this area anymore. Oh, Mr. Victor please do stand still! We need to make this uniform perfect so you can look your best to the general public!” Leon grunted angrily as they board members worked.

“I’ll leave once you lot get out of Victor’s hair. He just had a tough battle with me and wants to spend time with the love of his life and his family. We can discuss the paperwork part at a later date. I sighed a bit.  _ This is not what I imagined the Champion work being like this...but I can’t change the past, might as well live with it.  _

After what felt like hours, they presented me with my new uniform. The jersey was like Leon’s; black with white thin vertical stripes. And in the middle, it had a red shield and blue sword. They then gave me a cape-like Leon’s. It had all the Gym Leader symbols on it along with Leon’s personal patch; that signified my endorsement from him. “There you go, Mr. Victor! Please proceed to change into this and wear it proudly!” I walked into the fitting room and tried on the jersey. It had my number on it….”This feels kind of comfy.” I put on the white shorts that I wore for my Gym Challenge. I put on the cape and admired myself in the mirror. “I kind of look like Leon...although something feels off. I looked over at the headband Hop made me and put it on my forehead. I smiled a bit. That at least looked a bit better on me. I walked out and ran into Leon who looked up and down on me.

“It looks good on you Vic...but you’re gonna need this..” He placed his snapback on my head to cover my headband. “I’m sure they won’t take kindly of that. They never did like anyone changing their image. I hugged Leon close. 

“Leon….what am I going to do? This is all too much...I just want to be with Hop.” Leon hugged me back. 

“It will be okay Vic. I’ll be here if you need any advice. I know you can accomplish great things. I’ll make sure you’ll get to see Hop for today okay?” I nodded and began to head out. I took out my phone and texted Hop.

_ ‘Hey, Hop! I’m finally out of whatever they were doing with me. Where do you want to meet up?’ _

I waited a bit and got an immediate response.

_ ‘Hey, Vic! I heard from Lee that you got a new look! Send me a pic pls! <3 Oh, uh your Mum wants to have a small dinner at your place to commemorate your success! _

I blushed a bit and took a pic of myself. “I sure hope Hop can handle this...I got another fast response. But it wasn’t a text message. It was a pic of Sonia who was smiling and flashing a peace sign while holding Hop’s phone in the air. Hop was covering his eyes and was beat red. I smiled and headed out of outside but not before I got stopped by the League Board.

“Mr. Victor, please wait! You still have a meeting with the news to commemorate your new Title!” They crowded around me...just then Charizard appeared and stood in between me and them, Charizard growled at them.

“I think Victor, needs some space...he’s absolutely tired from today, he can do the interview another time.” Leon winked at me and I ran outside. “I’m coming home, Hop!” I smiled wide and called the taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my readers for being patient while I took some time away from writing. I enjoyed my break and now I'm ready to go back and continue the story with Vic and Hop!


	2. Chapter 2

As Postwick came into view I could see that a group of people crowding around my house. I sighed as we descended. I was kind of nervous showing my new look to people. But part of me was kind of excited. I stepped outside of the box and was greeted by the town. 

“There’s our Champion! Congrats on the win Victor!”

“He looks so handsome in that new outfit! Hop is sure lucky to have him!”

“Do your pose, Victor! You know the peace sign one!” I smiled and flashed my peace sign at the crowd. They cheered and took photos.

“Can we get some autographs too?” Some of the kids ran up to me and hugged my legs. I smiled at them, but I felt really exhausted...just then my Mom walked up to me.

“Sorry to ruin the mood but I was his number one fan first!” She put her hands on her hips and smiled wide. “Victor here has had a long day today, and, as his mother, he needs to rest right now! We will be having a party for him tomorrow so please leave him be okay!” Mom’s newly acquired Drapion stood behind her as if to intimidate some of the people.

“Mom...don’t scare the kids with Drapion…” I stared at her and she giggled. 

“Oh don’t worry Vic, Drapion is just a sweetheart! He’d never hurt anyone….anymore at least.” She started to pet it and it smiled happily. The kids let go of me and the crowd went on their way. I ran up to my mom and hugged her. “Oh, Victor! I’m so proud of you, this new look suits you!” She hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

“Hehe, you think so? I think the cape is a bit much but I kind of like it!” I lifted my cape a bit and let it fall onto my back. “I’m so hungry and exhausted, I can’t wait to go to sleep, It’s been quite a day.” I sighed and we headed inside our home. I looked around and smiled. It was a long time since I last saw this place, I’ve been traveling for so long that I missed the familiar sight of home. I opened the door and the lights flickered on.

“Congrats!” Hop, Leon, Ms. Eudios, Sonia and Magnolia jumped out and surprised me. They all stood around the dining room table with a very nice feast laid out. 

“Hey everyone!” I smiled that they all had time to do this for me. “Sorry for making you guys wait for me, those League Board members were so overbearing.” I laughed a bit and realized…”Wait, Leon? How’d you get here before me?”

“Oh well, Charizard is faster than those taxies, thankfully those guys let me go free.” Leon leaned back and laughed to himself. “Now that I’m not Champion, I can have more free time for myself. Best of luck dealing with them Vic! But like I said before...let me know if they are giving you trouble or need any advice.” I nodded to him and turned my attention to Hop who was blushing like mad at me. He stood up and walked towards me.

“Hey, Hop….I’m home!” I smiled at him and he hugged me tightly. 

“Welcome home...Vic...y-y-y-you, look, cute in that….” Hop was a mess and it was kind of cute to seem him like this. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. 

“Are you sure you’re not sick today too Hop?” I teased him. I was enjoying this a little too much. “I’m sorry for leaving you, Hop....” I hugged him back and held him a bit.

“That’s okay...I kind of knew that this was gonna happen. But it just means that seeing you will always be something I can look forward too!” Hop smiled back at me and took my hand towards the table. Mom went all out and cooked a few of my favorites, like burgers and curry! My stomach growled heavily. 

“I guess my stomach is saying thanks!” I laughed a bit and sat down. The food was just as good as I remembered it. I almost started to cry a bit...I really missed home. 

“So, Mr. Champion. What are your plans now?” Sonia put her hand on her chin and looked at me. Hop cleaned my face as I put my food down.

“Well tomorrow, the board wants me to do some interview thing with the media and fill out some paperwork. Since we are basically changing the face of Galar. Since there’s no Chairman, the workload falls to me now.” I looked over at Leon who just shrugged at me. “I’m not too sure how long they will want me to do this...I guess there’s more to being a Champion than just running around getting lost.” My last statement caused the table to laugh a bit as Leon stumbled back.

“Hey now...that’s a bit harsh ain’t it Vic?” Leon glared at me and I stuck my tongue out. “Anyways...if you do what they ask they will let you go...but on the account of things I think you’ll have your free time in an about a month.”

“A month!” Hop slammed his hands on the table causing the room to grow quiet. “I won’t be able to see Vic for an entire month!? He just got home too and you’re telling me that I can’t see him?” Hop was angry, and I didn’t blame him, I didn’t know what to do about it.

“Hop, calm down. You’ll still be able to see him from time to time, it’s just that now that he’s Champion he has to do his duty for Galar! And besides, you’re not the only one he’s not gonna be able to see. His mother is won’t be able to see him too!” Leon tried to console him but he slapped his hand away.

“You just don’t understand Lee! This is just like when you left Mum and me when you became Champion!” Hop got up and ran out the door. I looked over at Leon and Ms. Eudios. Leon sighed heavily and looked at me with an apologetic look.

“Oh don’t mind Hop, Victor! Hop was like this when Leon became Champion. I’m sure he’s just upset cause now that the gap between you and him is much larger now! And that his one and only rival won’t have time to battle him anymore.” This time I stood up angrily.

“That’s not true! He is a strong trainer! I’ve seen it with my own eyes, not like you cared much about him.” Ms. Eudios looked shocked. “With all due respect ma’am but where have you acknowledged Hop’s accomplishments? I’m sure Leon thinks the same way too!” I was upset that she’d just toss Hop aside. “Why do you think Hop wanted to defeat Leon so bad! He wanted you to acknowledge him….yet when I defeated him….he still loved me...cause I saw how great he is! I never stopped acknowledging him.” I looked over to my Mom. “Mom I’m going after Hop.”

“Okay, Vic...just be careful okay.” I nodded and ran out the door. I didn’t regret anything I said back there, I made my point and stood by it. Leon stopped me by the door. “Are you gonna stop me too, Leon? I’m sorry that I snapped at your mom like that but…” he shook his head.

“No, you were right...Hop has every right to be angry. I thought that if he took the challenge our mother could see how strong he is. I guess seeing him lose to you was all she saw. But you, you never gave up on him. You always told him how strong he was no matter what. It got me to realize this after your battle. Go to him Vic, I’ll handle her. I’m sure you opened her eyes by now.”

“Go get em, Vic!” Sonia appeared behind us and startled Leon. “Wow Leon, giving good brotherly advice? That’s so unlike you!” Leon blushed in embarrassment.

“What? I’m allowed to give advice to our new Champion, and what are you doing over here Sonia?” She walked over and hugged my neck and patted my head.

“I’m here to make sure  _ my  _ little bro is doing okay, unlike you and Hop he doesn’t have anyone to look up to!” I blushed as she called me that. “Now Vic, go after your man….or boy, or guy...just go!” She pushed me away and waved me goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

I ran outside and saw that Hop was sitting in the Wooloo field, leaning against his partner Pokemon, Dubwool. I walked up to him, “Hey Hop.” he turned his back towards me and groaned. “You don’t have to speak, you can listen if you want.” I sat on the fence near him and gazed at the stars. “You know what I love about you? That you always make me feel wanted. Sure the fans are one thing. But you...you always make me feel loved.” I heard Hop sit up a bit. “I know that you’re angry that you won’t be able to see me that much like we used to. We made a promise to be there for each other. But I want to make a new promise with you Hop.” I sat next to him and held his hand. “I want to always visit you every day after I’m done with my work, no matter how late it is for me! I want you to be the thing that I will always look forward to every day, cause I love you so, so much, Hop.” I felt him grab me and push me down onto the grass.

“Victor…” He was on top of me and he was crying. “I’m sorry ...I'm so sorry, I’ve been like this lately. I just didn’t want to be all alone again...I do love that you became Champion...I don’t hate Lee...I...I” Hop’s tears streamed down his face and onto mine. All I could do is smile and cry back.

“There, there Hop, I know you really love me. I’m also gonna miss you so much. You’re a really strong trainer, one I can call my true rival and my love.” I caressed his face and dried his tears with my thumb.” Hop leaned down and brought his face close to mine, I felt Hop’s heart, beat to the same rhythm as mine. We both looked at each other longingly, both waiting for the other to make the first move. His lips look wanting and needing, so I pulled him closer to me in order to grant him his desire. I pushed Hop over so that this time, I was on top. “I love you, Hop. I maybe Champion, but you’re still my number one.” I smiled at him and he blushed with tears in his eyes. “You don’t have to feel lonely anymore. I’m always with you.” I went down towards his lips and he instinctively closed his eyes and waited, but opened them slightly as I went and kissed him behind his ear, and held his hand tightly.

“V-Vic…” Hop whimpered as I kissed him. His breathing was erratic, I could feel his heart racing to my touch. I would go to kiss his lips but only to purposely miss and kiss his chin or cheek. Hop softly whined more. “Victor...p-p-please…”

“Yes, Hop?” I whispered as I looked into his eyes. They were still red from crying but he looked so innocent and vulnerable I couldn’t help but want to hold him close. I was enjoying myself a bit too much. Like a different Victor resurfaced seeing Hop act this way.

“Please...kiss me more. I want you…” Hop was practically begging at this point. I couldn’t help but to want to obey his needs. I smiled and brought my face closer and closer to him, our breaths matching in sync, the familiar scent of Hop mixed in with Postwick sent my heart aflutter. I closed my eyes and brought my lips to his, his warm breath enveloped my soul. We’ve kissed lots of times, but this time around this kiss felt more and more intimate, I felt like it was only me and Hop in this world.

“You’re all mine Hop..” I smiled as I brushed his hair back. “Do you know how much I love you?” Hop nodded and blushed a bit more. “Well, I love you this much.” I peppered him with kisses, Hop brought me closer so we were practically touching our foreheads together. Hop finally took a few breaths and composed himself.

“Vic...I love you so much. I’m gonna miss you a bunch...so can you please stay with me tonight?” Hop hugged me close. I smiled and brought him closer to me and we both leaned on Dubwool. I took off my cape and draped it over us, and we looked at the stars. 

“The sky looks beautiful out doesn’t it Hop?” I heard a small whine as Hop laid on my chest. And he nodded slightly.

“Yeah, but not as beautiful as you Vic.” Hop played with my hair and looked up at me. “Don’t ever tell Lee that I cried on you okay!” Hop began to pout at me, I laughed.

“Don’t worry. He won’t know a thing.” I looked up and saw Sonia, who winked at me and walked away. Somehow I knew Sonia was always there to watch over us. I felt a rumble of my phone and saw a message from Sonia.

_ ‘Don’t worry I saw the end of your little moment. ;P I’ll be sure to tell your folks that you’re okay. Have a good rest Vic!’  _ I smiled at my phone and hugged Hop.

“I’ll have to figure out how to deal with these League Board members. Maybe if I do what they ask, they can let me have some more free time.” Hop sat up and smiled.

“Yeah! I know you’ll work hard as our Champion! I know you’ll do your best for everyone! Not just me!” Hop was back to his usual self it seemed. I smiled back at him as he continued. “As for me, I’m gonna train hard to hone my skills as a trainer, after all. I’m your number one rival!” Hop and I sat and enjoyed the scenery a bit more.

“We should head back. I don’t think your mom would like it if we slept outside all exposed.” I laughed a bit as I brushed off the grass from my uniform. Just then Hop smiled and brought out his camping gear.

“Well, I just happen to have my tent right here, although I only have one sleeping bag.” He grinned a bit and I sighed.

“Well then, I guess we would have to share a bed again.” I crossed my arms and pouted. Hop and I easily set up our tent and got ready to go to bed. I crawled towards the sleeping bag, I notice something off about it. “Hop, this is a sleeping bag for two people, isn’t it?” I felt around and sure enough. I was right, The bag was a lot bigger than before. “Did you get this for us to use together?” I looked over to Hop who smiled.

“You caught me...yes I did get a new sleeping bag, cause...I...wanted to sleep together that’s all.” Hop was fidgeting around as I was changing into my pajamas. I saw that Hop was eyeing me a bit too much, but at this point, I didn’t mind.

“Hop, you can stop staring now, you should change into your pajamas, too. All that grass smell is gonna clog up your system.” Hop nodded and changed into his Pj’s and we both laid in the bag together. “I love you so much, Hop…” I kissed him on the forehead.

“I love you too Victor.” Hop yawned a bit and rested his head on my chest and he slowly drifted off. I yawned as well and held Hop’s hand and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

My alarm went off and I fluttered my eyes open. “Good morning Hop.” I looked down and Hop was still leaning on me.  _ He’s so cute but I feel so sore right now... _ I laid back down and waited for him to wake up. I heard a buzzing from my phone. I groaned and picked it up.

_ ‘Hello?’ _

_ ‘Good morning Mr. Victor! We would like to let you know that your first meeting with the news is in an hour. Please meet us in Wyndon, and please put on your new uniform.’ _

_ ‘I understand...I’ll be there as soon as I can.’ _

I sighed and shook Hop awake. “Hey, Hop.” I felt him stir awake.    
  


“Mmm, morning Vic...I heard over the phone...you have to go now, don’t you?” Hop looked so sad and I had to hold back from smothering him with love. I brushed his hair back and put my hand around his cheek. He hummed softly and pushed his face against my palm. “I’m gonna miss you, Vic. You better text me when you can.” Hop pouted slightly as he sat up.

“Always, Hop.” I smiled back and started to get dressed. As I was putting on my jersey, Hop hugged me from behind and held me tightly

“You, feel so comfy Vic!” Hop nuzzled his face into my neck. Tickling me a bit.

“H-H-hop! Q-q-quit it, that tickles.” I laughed a bit and pushed him away. I finished dressing and stood near Hop. “Did you get a little taller Hop?” He stood close to me and put his hand on top of his and then onto mine.

“I think I grew a bit!” Hop smiled wide and leaned on me. “Looks like I’m still taller than you Vic!” I sighed and put on my uniform.

“How do I look?” I looked up at Hop who was mouth agape. “Hop?”

“Amazing! I mean, you look good Vic.” Hop blushed as he said that. I got on my tippy toes. And grunted a bit as I had to stretch a bit more than usual to kiss him. Hop smiled and pulled me closer. “Here, Vic I got you!” He kissed me and laughed to himself.

“You’re lucky I like taller guys,” I blushed while I readjusted my hat, “Anyways I guess I better get going. I’ll talk to you later okay?” Hop nodded and waved goodbye to me. I headed out of the tent and called the taxi. “It’s time for Wyndon I guess.” 

I landed near Rose Tower. I took a deep breath and headed inside. The League Board was waiting for me.

“Good morning Champion Victor. I take you slept well? Good, well it’s time for your first meeting with the media. Then afterward you’ll need to visit the Galar mines and listen to their workers about potential concerns. Next, you’ll be doing a fan meet up and the last bit is to fill out some forms.” They grabbed my hand and lead me outside. But they stopped a bit when a small group of people blocked our path.

“We want Leon!”

“This kid isn’t our Champion!”

“Victor, more like, loser!”

They were angry...at me. They were angry that I took Leon’s title from him. I guess these guys were diehard fans of Leon. I looked at some of them and they all shouted near me. I noticed that It was some portion of his fan club. I couldn’t blame them for being mad at me. When their idol gets defeated by some kid. I wanted to say something but the board members silenced me. “We don’t want you to speak. Don’t fraternize with them.” I reluctantly nodded and we headed further towards the TV station. Just then out of the corner of my eye, the crowd started to throw rocks at me. I covered my face as they hit my arms. Just then a rock was thrown towards my face. 

I winced and waited for the rock to hit...but it didn’t hit me. I looked up and saw that Leon caught the rock. “Mr. Leon?” I walked up behind him and he stood in between the crowd and me.

“You lot should be ashamed of yourselves. He’s just a child and you’re willing to enact violence towards him? Which one of you did it!” He was furious. I’ve never seen him this angry before. No one spoke, they all just dropped their rocks and began to walk away. “I didn’t say you all could leave!” Charizard stood in front of them, preventing them from bailing. “Did you know that I was the one who endorsed Victor. He was the one who I saw, in my eyes, had the potential to beat me. And we had an amazing match! So he rightfully deserves this title. You lot do not deserve to be my ‘so-called fans’! I have no reason to associate myself with you folks anymore!” Just as he finished scolding them the local constable showed up.

“Now, what’s going on here? Oh, Mr. Leon! And Mr. Victor!” She ran up to me and shook my hand. “My children have followed your journey and absolutely adore you and Hop.” She looked at my arms and frowned, “What happened here?” 

“These folks here went and hurt Victor. They were willing to hurt a mere child. A child who didn’t deserve it!” Hearing Leon stand up to me caused me to tear up a bit. Leon looked angrily at his fan club who all tried to apologize.

“We didn’t mean it, constable!”

“Yeah, we were just…”

“Enough!” The constable shouted, “You are all under arrest for endangerment of a child, and an important figure!” She called her Arcanine out and it growled angrily at the group as she handcuffed them. She turned towards me. “I’m so sorry that they hurt you, Victor. I’ll make sure these folks will be locked up for a while, don’t worry.” Her Arcanine ran up to me and licked my face happily. “Arcanine is a huge fan of yours.” I smiled a bit and scratched its chin.

“Oh well I heard your kids are fans of me too, so they can have these.” I gave her a pair of my League cards. “I was gonna give them out on my fan meet up later, but I think your kids would like some too! Oh, and I’ll even autograph it too.” I took out a pen and signed them. 

“Oh wow, thanks so much! My kids would be so happy! Good luck with the rest of your endeavors! And give me a call if any more people give you problems.” She led the group into her van and drove off. Leon walked up towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

“I had a feeling that this would happen. Hop actually told me to follow you to make sure you were okay. Good thing Charizard saw you in the sky otherwise I wouldn’t know what I do.” Leon hugged me and turned towards the League Board. “Now I know you’re gonna shoo me away. But I think Victor, needs my guidance since he is still new at this.” Leon made a good point and the Board members nodded.

“Very well, Mr. Leon; but only for today.” Leon nodded and he followed behind us as we head towards the TV station.


	5. Chapter 5

“Good morning Galar! Today we are joined by our newly crowned Champion Victor!” I sat down in the chair next to the newscaster, waiting for her to ask me questions like planned.

_ Oh gosh, I’m so nervous...I wish Hop was here ...I _ was fidgeting slightly, I looked over at Leon who gave me a thumbs up. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

“How are you feeling today Vic? Can I call you Vic?” I shook my head.

“Sorry...just call me Victor ...I only let people close to me call me that.” She nodded and laughed

“Right right, my mistake Mr. Victor. Well since you just became champion, tell us what it felt like defeating Leon?”

“It still doesn’t feel real to me. Leon went all out, and that battle was probably the toughest and most fun I’ve ever had, well second toughest, the first goes to my b-b-boyfriend Hop…” I started to blush as I said that.

“Oh, you and Hop are quite the power couple in Galar. He must be super lucky to have someone like the Champion to go out with him.”

“Well, to be honest, we fell in love before I became Champion, so the love between us is super genuine.” 

“Well do you have a message for him?”

I turned beet red, “I-I-I-I love you Hop, and I will see you soon!” I looked towards the ground and twiddled my thumbs.

“Ain’t he adorable folks? Okay next question, sources say that some don’t take kindly to you being the new Champion. In fact, there was a recent incident where you got confronted by these people. What do you have to say about this.”

“Well, they have the right to be angry at me...I’d be angry and upset too if someone I looked up to got knocked down by some...kid” it pained me to say that, but I was right in a sense. “But, for anyone who has any ill feelings towards me.” I stood up and bowed towards the camera. “I’m sorry for any trouble I caused.” I stared down at the ground for a bit, I could hear the board members trying to get me to stand back up, but I still stood.

“Mr. Victor, you don’t have to do this, but I’m sure you’ll reach out to some with your kind heart. We wish you the best okay? I think that’s enough questions. Thank you for joining us.” I looked back up and thanked the reporter and headed towards Leon.

“You don’t deserve any of this Vic…” Leon put his hand on my shoulder and hugged me. “You are not at fault for becoming Champion, You beat me fair and square, and anyone who is against this has to face that fact.” Leon’s arms felt comforting and protective.

“I know...but I had to say something Lee, I just felt like it was the right thing to say. Those people were angry towards me, I had to amend things somehow.” I held onto his arm, “I have to go to the Galar Mines now, I’ll see you later…” I began to walk with the League Board.

“You should be enjoying your life as a kid still, not spending it doing this, I promise Vic, I’ll get you your freedom somehow, you deserve to have fun.” Leon ruffled my hair as he left. Tears were streaming down my eyes as I walked away,  _ thanks, Leon… _

“That was a splendid interview, Victor! Now it’s time to visit the mines.” The League Board led me towards the taxi, thankfully there wasn’t enough room for them, so I got to ride solo. I sighed and brought my phone out.

_ ‘Hey, Hop!’ _

_ ‘Hey, Vic <3! How’d the interview go?’ _

_ ‘It went okay at least, you can catch it later in the afternoon! I’m about to head over to the mines now ._. I miss you so much already.’ _

_ ‘Hang in there Vic! :* :* I miss you too! I can’t wait to be with you and snuggle you <3 <3. _

I smiled and laughed, Hop always made me feel better, I looked over and saw the Galar Mines come into view. It has been a while since I last saw this place, that was where I meet Bede for the first time, the day Butterfree evolved! I remembered these moments fondly as we landed.

There was a crowd of the workers standing about, they saw me and ran up towards me.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re here Mr. Champion! We are at a loss right now!” 

“He’s right! Now that there’s no Chairman we are all not sure if we can still work! Plus the Pokemon are running amuck!” They crowded towards me and started to pull my arms.

“Okay, okay, hang on please don’t break me I’m soft…” They let go of me quickly and stepped back, “alright, you guys still have jobs I can assure you. I will make a call to Mr. Kabu, I’m sure he will be glad to take over. As for the Pokemon problem, I will handle it!” I heard a bunch of sighs of relief. “Okay let me call Mr. Kabu first.” They all nodded and left to leave me be. The board members grabbed my arm.

“Mr. Victor, are you sure this is a good idea? We have someone else in mind if you’d like?” I looked at them and shook my head.

“Mr. Kabu seems like the best fit for this, since he uses these mines for training anyways, and he is stern enough to keep these guys in line.” They were reluctant, but they let go of me. “Okay Rotom, call Mr. Kabu please!”

_ “VICTOR!! MY SON!! YOU DECIDED TO CALL ME FINALLY!” _

_ “Mr. Kabu, for the last time, you’re not my dad. I'm very flattered but I’m asking for a favor. _

_ “Anything for my boy!” _

_ “Galar Mines are in need of someone to take charge of them or watch over them. Can you do it? I’m sure it will benefit you since you do use these mines as training grounds? _

_ “Done!” _

_ “W-wait are you sure?” _

_ “Of course! You are doing so much for us! And it’s the least I can do!” _

_ “Oh great, thanks, Dad!”  _ I stopped and froze and realized what I said and covered my mouth.

_ “Victor...your dad will make you proud!”  _

He hung up with tears in his eyes. I put my hands into my face. “I can’t believe I just said that! It just slipped out!” I groaned and laughed, “Well at least they have someone to watch over them now! Now for the next problem the Pokemon!

I walked inside and saw a bunch of timbur crowding around the entrance, they all looked at me angrily and stood in a defensive line.  _ Hmm by the looks of things they are protecting something...but what or who?  _ I slowly walked up to them and they were getting ready to attack. I held my hands up, “I’m not gonna hurt you guys...I’m a friend, I just want to know who’s hurt…” I looked at them with sincere eyes,

“Are you sure this is gonna work Mr. Victor?” A few workers appeared and spooked the Pokemon away, I frowned a bit.

“You scared them ...I can handle this, just please wait outside ...but can you leave me a first aid kit? I might need it.” I sighed heavily as they bowed their heads.

They left me the kit and headed back out. “Okay you guys, show me who’s hurt!” One of them walked forward and sniffed my leg, it smiled at me and started to speak at the others. They all crowded around me and pulled me along into the mines. As we walked further in I saw a Conkeldurr who was on its knees, bleeding slightly. “Oh no, you poor thing!” I ran up to it and looked at its arms. “You’re gonna be okay.!” I pet it’s arm gently and began to treat it. “You were amazing behind this strong for everyone, but you have to look for help from time to time.” I smiled at it and it sighed, “There you go! Good as new, now do you mind letting the other humans do their work? I’ll make sure they will leave you guys be!” The timbur hugged my legs and I went on my way back towards the entrance. 

“You guys won’t be bothered anymore! Just make sure to leave the Pokemon be!” The workers ran towards me and shook my hand.

“We can’t thank you enough! We got a call from Mr. Kabu and he’s gonna look out for us! Thanks again, Mr. Victor!” I smiled at them and sat down. Just then the Board members walked up towards me.

“Mr. Victor...if we may offer you advice. Just battle the Pokemon and the workers can be on their way!” I frowned and looked towards them.

“There are more ways to solve things other than battling, besides I handled it pretty well, I didn’t need your help anyway!”

“This is absurd! Why not take our advice! Leon did it without question!” They tried to argue with me and I wasn’t having any of it.

“I’m not Leon...I never was, you guys need to learn when to learn your place…” One of them angrily ran towards me and grabbed my collar.

“Listen here kid, you’re gonna listen to us since we know what’s best for Galar...you’re just some brat who got lucky.” I laughed at them.

“Oh? You’re willing to talk to me like that? Yes, I may be a kid but I think I know a thing or two about Pokemon than you folks.” I felt a rumble in my pocket and Haxorus appeared and growled at them. “I’d advise you to put me down. Haxorus tends to get very protective of me.” He grunted and sighed and let me go.

“I’m sorry for my insubordination…” he got on the ground and prostrated himself, in front of me. “We will be waiting back in the office for your paperwork to be done, Mr. Victor.” They all got up and went on there way, but something felt off about them...something dark was flowing out of them. I sighed and sat back down and wiped the sweat off of me.

“Need some water Mr. Victor?” a water bottle appeared in my face.

“Yeah, thanks- Ms. Oleana??” 


	6. Chapter 6

“How are you doing Mr. Victor?” Ms. Oleana stood near me with a smug look on her face.

“W-wh-what are you doing here?” I was kind of shocked to see her.

She sat down next to me and sighed, “This is my punishment since the Chairman nearly brought the end to the world and nearly killed you, he was exiled and by extension, I was sent here to serve time here.” I thought about it, and she was another casualty to the Chairman’s own ambition. I kind of felt bad for her. The more I looked at her, the more I felt her overall aura was, warmer, kinder and a bit regretful. “Do you like it so far….” I bit my tongue mid-sentence. Ms. Oleana looked at me for a moment and laughed a bit.

“You’re a funny one Mr. Victor...I’d say yes since it’s given me time to reflect on my actions ...but again no, even though I’m happy with the work, the workload is very taxing on me.” She sighed and drank the water she offered me. “Sometimes I wish I could go back to the way things were, you know without the whole ‘I want to plunge the world into darkness by sacrificing an innocent child’ bit.” I giggled as she told me that. It was nice that she was ‘normal’ for a change, “So Mr. Victor...are you enjoying the Champion life?” I let out a huge sigh and put my palms into my face.

“It’s a lot more than I thought it’d be, there’s a lot of people who don’t like me, even though I’ve done nothing to them personally. And these League Board members are hovering over me twenty-four seven. I’m honestly just exhausted. I just want to spend time with Hop….” I looked up at her and she scowled.

“Sounds like you have a lot on your plate...for what I gather, you just want to be that kid who wanted to go out and do some adventuring! You should be having fun. But what do I know, I’m just an ex-vice president.” Suddenly I had an idea.

“Maybe there’s something we both can benefit from each other ...So these League Board members aren’t gonna fly by with me, and I think you want to start fresh. Why not assist me like you did the Chairman? I’m still just a kid and I need someone whom I can trust to handle most of the arrangements.” I looked at her as I spoke and she frowned and thought about it for a while.

“You do drive a hard bargain, but what about my community service here? Plus what if I mess up, and something bad happens.” I shook my head,

“That’s all part of being human, you learn from past mistakes. You grow and heal. I will talk to Leon, and we can make the arrangements post-haste!” I saw her light up a bit, which was like seeing a blue moon.

“Okay, I'll give it a shot for you Mr. Victor! But what about the League Board members? Aren’t they going to…” I stood up,

“I’ll worry about them later, they seemed to have gone back into the office, so I’ll have to handle the fan meet up myself. So I’ll see you later Ms. Oleana. And you can call me Vic!” I smiled at her and she did a small smile back.

“Of course, Mr. Vic…I’ll be sure to make you proud!” I waved her goodbye and called the taxi towards Motostoke for my next event.

As I sat down, I realized that the League Board wouldn’t be there so I decided to make a call. “Hey Rotom Phone can you call Hop please!”

_ ‘Vic!! How’s it going!’ _

_ ‘I’m doing good Hop! I just handled the Galar mines thing so now I’m heading to Motostoke for my fan meet up! Why not come too!’ _

_ ‘Are you sure? Won’t I ‘disrupt’ your work?’ _

_ ‘The League Board are out of my hair so they won’t be with me!’ _

I heard the call drop and silence…”Uh, Hop?” I hopped off the taxi and tried talking to him. “Hop, you there?” I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see Hop waiting for me. “Hop?? How’d you…”   
  


“I dropped everything and left as soon as I heard the good news! I’ve missed you so much, Vic!” Hop hugged me tightly, I didn’t really care how on earth he managed to get here so fast but I didn’t care. Hop was with me once again! Hop held my hands and frowned, “What happened to you? Who did this!” 

“It was Lee’s old fans...they were angry with me that I stole your brother’s title and they threw rocks at me.” Hop gasped and kissed my hands.

“I’m so sorry Victor! If I was there, then I’d give them a good thrashing!” Hop punched the air a few times while making noises, I giggled as he did it.

“Don’t worry about them anymore Hop, they all got arrested. Although I still feel bad about them…” Hop grabbed me from behind and hugged me. 

“You shouldn’t take the blame for people who don’t like you...you did nothing wrong, Vic.” Hearing this a second time, made me feel at ease. “Now, let’s do this meetup, Vic!” I nodded and walked towards the meetup spot. It was on the nearby battlefield with the park surrounding it. Mr. Kabu was nice enough to allow this. Hop and I walked towards the park and saw a group of kids and their parents.

“Look there he is!” Some of the kids ran up to me and stood around me in amazement. 

“It’s really you Mr. Victor! You were so cool back in your battle with Mr. Leon! Can we have your autograph?” I smiled brightly at them.

“Sure thing kids! Just line up and I’ll be sure to sign for you! Oh, and you guys can have my League card as well for coming here!” I watched every kid's face light up as they went up to take a picture with me. Its moments like these that give me hope. I looked over at Hop who was blushing and fidgeting a bit. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek, “Don’t worry, I still have a special gift for my true number one fan.” I could feel Hop’s face heat up.

“U-uh, of course, Vic...whatever you say.” I smiled at him and giggled,

“Victor!” I heard a shout from behind me. It was a kid with black messy hair, he had green eyes and a bandaid over his cheek. He was accompanied by his friend who stood behind him. He was a blond hair kid with much neater hair. His eyes were softer than his friends. The kid with black hair approached me, Pokeball in hand. “I challenge you to a battle!” I felt his aura; it was filled with a fierce determination, kind of reminded me of Hop. I smiled,

“Alright, what's your name?” I stood up and approached them. 

“I’m Noah! And this is my friend Thomas! We grew up together and we both love Pokemon.” I looked over to Thomas who hide behind Noah,

“It’s nice to meet you both! Do you both want to battle me?” Thomas shook his head.

“Come on Tommy! You promised that we’d battle Mr. Victor together! We are a team!” Noah held Thomas’s hand and they walked towards me.

“But he looks scarier up close Noah! I don’t know if we can beat him, to be honest.” I looked over at them and smiled.

“Hey Hop, they remind you of someone we know?” Hop grinned

“Yea, kiddos remind me of you and me. You should battle them both Vic! It’d be a good testament to show off your strength!” I smiled and looked back at the kids.

“I like your energy, I’ll battle you both. We can make it a double battle, and you get to pick which one Pokemon you want me to use!” Noah’s eyes lit up.

“Thomas! Didya hear that! He said yes! Come on you gotta battle with me!” Noah shook Thomas but he still didn’t seem convinced. Hop walked towards him and crouched down.

“Hey buddy, I know it’s a bit scary, but being able to face your fears, will make you a stronger trainer. You both are best friends right?” Thomas nodded at Hop.

“Y-yes, Noah and I have been friends since we were little. He saved me from a Pokemon and I wanted to become strong so I could protect him too.” Hop patted his head.

“Then you should battle my friend Vic here! You will realize how fun Pokemon battling can be!” Somehow Hop got through to him. Thomas nodded and both kids walked up to me.

“Mr. Victor, please battle us with your Lucario!”


	7. Chapter 7

“Let’s go Trapinch!” Noah sent out his partner Pokemon, it crawled around and smiled happily at its partner. “We got this Trapinch!” He cheered for it as it dug around.

“I-I’m counting on you Sneasel.” Thomas hesitantly sent out his Pokemon. Sneasel sighed and laid on the ground, not a care in the world. “C-come on Sneasel,” 

_ Looks like Trapinch looks like it’s battle-ready but it still looks pretty new at it, whereas Sneasel doesn’t seem to care about its partner or battling...I sure hope they can handle this. _ I took notice of their arms, they had markings like Hop and myself. Noah had his on his right arm like mine, and Thomas, his left like Hop. “Did you both get hurt before?” They looked at their arms and blushed.

“They are just fake tattoos...W-we got them cause you and Mr. Hop got them, we heard from our parents that you saved the world.” Thomas shyly looked at his arm.

“You both are real superheroes!” Noah was really excited about this match, I felt my heart skip a beat as these two boys went out of their way to request a battle towards me.

“Why didn’t you two ask both me and Hop for a battle?” as I asked them they got scared.

“Are you crazy? We’ve seen how you two battle, that’d be a death wish if we asked to battle you both!” Noah stood and protected his friend from me. I laughed a bit and looked over at Hop who smiled at me. But he was observing Noah and Thomas carefully. 

“Okay Lucario, let’s give these two a good match!” Lucario appeared, ready to take them on. He looked over to me and nodded, “I hope you two are ready!” My shouting spooked Thomas, who hid behind Noah.

  
“I got this one Thomas, Trapinch use, Sand Tomb!” Trapinch scurred forward and threw a bunch of sand towards Lucario.

“Lucario dodge it” Lucario jumped out of the way easily,

“Tsk I missed, Thomas, help me out here!” Noah patted him on the back.

“Oh-okay, Sneasel, use Icy wind.” Sneasel just sat there not caring. “Sneasel please!” Thomas was getting a bit desperate. “I’m sorry Noah…” He started to tear up. Noah sighed,

“Trapinch, go for another Sand Tomb!” Trapinch threw more sand at Lucario who jumped into the air.

“Lucario, use Aura Sphere!” Lucario threw a ball of energy at Trapinch, who knocked it back. “Alright now for the Sneasel, Lucario use Force Palm!” Lucario rushed towards Sneasel,

“Thomas do something!” Thomas looked frightened, he closed his eyes and I felt his feelings reach out towards Sneasel. 

“Please Sneasel!” Thomas cried out and Sneasel caught Lucario’s palm. Lucario was taken aback. “Noah, I did it! Sneasel listened a little!”

“That’s my Tommy! Trapinch use Bulldoze!” Trapinch shook the ground damaging Lucario and Sneasel. Sneasel angrily looked at Trapinch.

“Noah! You hurt Sneasel!” Thomas looked upset at his friend.

“It’s not my fault! We need to win!” Noah pouted. I sighed,  _ you kids are still very young. _

“Lucario, let’s end this and use Focus Blast!” Lucario charged up a large blast and threw it towards the two Pokemon. As the dust cleared both Pokemon were defeated. “Good work Lucario.” I bowed to it and he bowed back at me. 

“Dang we lost!” Noah put his hand to his face and returned his Pokemon. “If Sneasel would’ve done more we could’ve won!” Noah shouted towards Thomas who was on the verge of tears.

“I’m sorry Noah, maybe I’m not cut out for battle after all.” Thomas began to tear up.

“That’s enough out of you.” Hop walked up and hit Noah over the head. “No one’s at fault for losing except for their own. Blaming others for your mistakes is the worst thing you could possibly do.” 

“Ow! What’s the big idea! You have no right to hit me!” Noah got angry but then realized who he was talking to. 

“I do, I’m the one who got Victor here to who he was. We are rivals and best friends. And after seeing you both battle, it was clear how much you both have to learn. Thomas, you need to have more confidence in yourself, believe in your Pokemon and your abilities. And Noah, you need to be more rational about your actions, and how much it could hurt others and your Pokemon. Pokemon isn’t just about battling, it’s friendship...and love towards others.” Hop looked towards me and my heart skip a beat. 

“You’re right Mr. Hop...we still have a lot to learn it seems.” Noah scratched his head and sighed, “I’m sorry for yelling at ya Tommy.” Thomas laughed and smiled. 

“It’s okay, I actually had fun challenging Mr. Victor.” Seeing these two kids wanting to grow made me happy. I walked over and crouched down.

“Now you both know what true strength is, use this new-found knowledge to train hard, best of luck to you both and I hope to see you both again!” I smiled at them and ruffled their hair. They hugged me and ran over to Hop. 

“Can you teach us a thing or two about battling sometime Mr. Hop! We would ask Mr. Victor but he seems really busy all the time!” Thomas grabbed Hop’s hand causing him to stumble back.

“Uh, sure thing!” Hop smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up. They smiled wide and went on their way. The fan meet up was over. Hop and I sat on a nearby park bench and cuddled a bit.

“I sort of got nostalgia from them Hop.” I smiled at him as I held his hand. He hummed softly.

“Yeah, those kids will be a force to be reckoned with one day. I hope you’ll be ready.” Hop kissed my head and I hugged him.

“You looked pretty cool out there giving advice Hop, you’ve really looked like a teacher or something.” I grinned and praised him causing him to cover his face and blush.

“Don’t go saying things like that Vic...it’s embarrassing…” I giggled

“Mr. Hop, you’re so cool…” Hop’s ears turned redder and he pushed me slightly.

“S-stop it Vic...or….or else!” Hop raised his voice a bit at me.

“Or else what Hop?” I grinned and then he grabbed my hat and covered our faces a bit.

“Or else this…” Hop kissed my lips passionately, to keep me quiet...I have to admit I wasn’t expecting him to do this. Hop then held my chin up. “Vic, please stop that, it’s cute when you do that but…” I smiled and hugged him.

“I’m sorry Hop, I may have gone overboard...I just love you so much.” I rested my head on his shoulder and held his hand. “I’ve missed this so much…” I felt a buzzing in my pocket

“Ugh, It better not be the League Board members.”

_ ‘Hello?’ _

_ ‘Hello Mr. Vic, this is Oleana.’ _

_ ‘Oh, yes what’s up?’ _

_ ‘I went to the office to see what I was dealing with but it was completely deserted...I thought you said they’d be there?’ _

_ ‘That’s weird, that’s what they told me, but I guess they went home or gave up on me.’ _

_ ‘In any case, I’ve taken the liberty to fill out the paperwork that was sitting on your desk and I cleaned up the office and made phone calls to make sure you have the right balance of work and play, so you may take the rest of the week off to spend time with your family.’ _

_ ‘Oh really! Oleana you’re amazing! Thanks so much!’ _

_ ‘Give my regards to Hop, please’  _ I shut off my phone and hugged Hop. “Guess who has the week off!”

“No way!” Hop smiled wide as I told him about Ms. Oleana. “Wow, you got lucky with her! I think she’s finally turned a new leaf, Vic!” Hop kissed my cheek.

“So now that I’m free, what do you want to do to spend the rest of the evening?” I looked at him as he thought for a moment.

“Can you meet me at my place? I want to give you something. But give me about thirty minutes...I need to get ready and I’m sure you’d want to freshen up!” I nodded and kissed Hop on the cheek.

“Okay Hops! I’ll see you tonight okay!” I stood up and walked towards the train, “Time to head home!” I smiled at how these events turned out, but part of me was suspicious about the League Board. I decided to message Ms. Oleana urging her to take caution while being there. I calmly sat down in my seat and slowly drifted off into a light slumber.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Attention passengers, we are now approaching Postwick, this is the final stop...I repeat we are now approaching Postwick…  _ I woke up to the sound of the intercom. I yawned and stretched as we made it back into my hometown. “Oh, Postwick, I missed you so!” I stood and breathed in deeply. It was dark out, I decided to go home and change into something more comfortable. “I’m home!” I opened the door and I heard my mother cooking.

“Welcome home Vic! How was your first day as a Champion? I caught your interview on the telly, you were so adorable.”

“Mommm, Champions aren’t adorable…” I groaned as I was enticed by the sweet allure of dinner being cooked.

“You are to me, Vic...I’m a bit worried about you though, do your arms still hurt?” Mom grabbed my hands and looked at them.

“They are a little dirty but nothing too bad, I met some amazing kids, they kind of reminded me of myself and Hop when we were little…” I smiled as she went back to cooking.

“I heard that you’re hanging out with Hop tonight...I made you a packed dinner so you don’t have to worry about rushing to eat. I also made a little extra for you to share with Hop.” She handed me a slightly big box, wrapped up nicely with a cloth.

“You think this is enough for Hop?” We laughed a bit as I set it down on the table. “Listen, mom, I’m sorry I snapped back then. I don’t know what came over me, just hearing Mrs. Eudios talk to her own son like that…” she turned towards me and patted my head.

“She already apologized to Hop the day you left for your work. After you and Hop spent the night, Leon told her how he felt about all this, how all she ever did was talk about how great Leon was. She realized how terrible she has been to Hop...but I’m sure she’d want to formally apologize to you as well.” I let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s good that she realized that she has two sons…I’m gonna go freshen up and head over, so I’ll talk to you later!” I ran towards my room and saw Kirlia, dusting the house. I nodded to it and went on my way. “I need to get used to this…” I bumped into Drapion who was wearing an apron, holding a plate of cookies. “O-oh, thanks…” I took a cookie and took a bite. “Wow, this is good, thanks Drapion!” I smiled at it and it smiled back and went on it’s way. “Nope still haven’t gotten used to this!” I went to take a shower and got changed into my normal clothes. I smiled at myself in the mirror. Nothing has changed much other than the scar that ran up my arm. The day that Eternatus was summoned...still haunted me slightly. I held my arm and took a deep breath. “It’s okay Vic, it’s finally over...you don’t need to be afraid anymore.” I hung up my hat and cape on the coat rack and headed out towards Hop’s house, food in hand, “I’ll see you later Mom!” 

I knocked on Hop’s door and waited...no answer…I tried again but with a little more force, but the door opened a bit. “Hello?” I looked around and heard the water running. “No one else is home?” I walked inside and saw a note on the table.  _ Hop, we have some errands to run with Leon tonight so you'll be by yourself tonight. Say hi to Victor for me - Mom  _ “I’ll just wait for Hop.” I sat down and waited a bit for him.

“Oh hey Vic, you’re here early!” I grinned as I turned towards Hop

“Hey, H-HOP?!” I looked and saw that Hop’s hair was down from the shower and that he was only in a towel. I turned a bright red and stumbled back a bit. “H-Hop, w-why are you practically naked??” I was trying not to look at him. Hop laughed a bit and put on his clothes that were hanging on the couch.

“I’m sorry Vic, I thought you’d come over a bit later…” Hop had a towel over his hair and sat down next to me.

“T-that’s okay…” I blushed as he sat next to him, “Y-y-you smell nice…” Hop, pushed me onto the bed and laid over me. “Hop?” my heart skipped a bit as he was above me, he smiled at me and traced a finger around my chin.

“Maybe I should get a little closer to you Vic,” Hop leaned closer and I got a big whiff of his hair. Hop then kissed my neck a bit. “Call this punishment from early today…”

“H-hop…” I whimpered and held his face and slowly got closer to his lips. 

“GROWL!!” Hop and I jumped at the sound of something rumbling.

“What was that?” I asked as Hop got off of me...I pushed Hop down and put my ear near his stomach.

“V-Vic?!” Hop started to giggle as I touched his stomach...sure enough, I was right,

“Someone’s hungry…” I looked up at him and smiled, “Lucky for us I brought dinner!” I got up and brought out the food my mom packed for us. “Oh look, Hop, it’s curry!” Hop giggled and sat closer to me. “Here Hop! Say Ahh!” I smiled happily as I gave him a spoonful of my mother’s curry, he happily ate a bite and smiled wide.

“Vic...it’s so good! Your mother is an amazing cook!” Hop got out a spoonful of curry and put it towards me. “Here you go, Vic!” I smiled and opened wide. But Hop took the spoon and ate it and laughed. “Hehe, just kidding!” I pouted a bit and started to cry

“Hop you dummy!!” I put my hands into my face and teared up, Hop jumped a bit and frantically waved his arms.

“Victor! Ah, I’m sorry! Uh, here we can try again!” Hop got another spoon and brought it to my face. I stopped and smiled at him and took a bite.

“Gotcha Hop!” I grinned as he fell for my trick. Hop laughed as I ate.

“Dang, you really got me there Vic!” Hop and I continued eating our fill, Hop leaned back and slapped his stomach. “Phew, that was delicious! I couldn’t eat another bite!” I sat next to him and leaned on him.

“That was pretty good, kind of wish we had some desserts or something.” I felt Hop shift a bit.

“Oh, that reminds me! I have some cookies that I made!” Hop brought a metallic box and set it down on my lap.

“Wait, you made this?” I looked up at Hop who nodded at me.

“Yep! My mum taught me yesterday! She apologized to me suddenly for being a bad mother, I guess something happened and she finally told me how proud she was of me...It made me sort of happy to be honest.” Hop scratched the back of his head and started to tear up. I put down the box and kissed his face.

“You are the best Hop, don’t ever let anyone say otherwise. Now let’s eat these cookies!” I heard Hop try to stop me as I shook the box a bit.

“W-wait Vic! Don’t shake them too much!” It was too late I opened the box and saw an assortment of sugar cookies, each cut out in the shape of Pokemon! 

“Oh, these are adorable Hop! I see a Wooloo, Pikachu and an Applin?” I pulled that one and held it up. I looked over at Hop and he was blushing furiously. “Wait, Hop, what’s this all about?” Hop shifted a bit and grabbed my hand.

“Do you know about the rumors surrounding the Pokemon Applin? Well, they say that, if you like someone then you give that person an Applin, and y-y-you will be destined to be t-t-together...f-forever.” Hop looked away a bit and turned his face away from me, “I know this is a little sudden to say, so I thought maybe a cookie would be just as good...it’s okay if you say no Vic…” I smiled and took a bite of the cookie and brought my face closer to his, while the cookie was in my mouth. “Vic?” I took the cookie out for a bit.

“Take a bite Hop,” I put the cookie back in my mouth and showed him the other half of it. He blushed and took a bite to the point our lips touched. “That’s my answer Hop, although we are still young. I also want to spend time with you forever!” I put the box aside and lunged a bit forward and kissed him on the lips, we fell back onto the nearby pillow and embraced for a bit. “The cookie was delicious by the way, I’d love to try more of your baking Hop!” I smiled at him and rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat like crazy. 

“I’m glad you like them.” Hop hugged me close to him and we sat on the couch for a while.

“Hey Hop, what do you want to do tomorrow? You know, since I basically don’t have any duties to fulfill.” Hop thought about it and spoke,

“I want to go back to the Slumbering Weald... for some reason, something is calling me back to it.” I got up and looked him in the eye,

“You too? I thought it was just me...I feel something calling back to me there...let’s go back tomorrow and see what's up!” Hop nodded and yawned. 

“Let’s get ready for bed Vic, do you want to spend the night?” I laughed,

“Do you have to ask me?” Hop smiled and we got ready for bed and prepared ourselves for tomorrow's adventure.


	9. Chapter 9

“Hey Vic, wakey wakey!” I felt Hop shake me gently awake, I fluttered my eyes open and we were in his room. Hop smiled at me and kissed my forehead. “Good morning sunshine!”

“Morning, Hop, I’m glad that you’re the first thing I see in the morning!” I smiled and slowly got up, but I suddenly winced and clutched my arm. 

“Vic!” Hop rushed over and gently held my arm, “You okay?” He rubbed my arm where it hurt.

“Y-yeah, it looks like the scar still hurts a bit…” Hop got close to me and kissed my wrist.

“Is this better?” Hop kissed slowly up my arm, I realized what he was doing and pushed on his face before he got closer to my chest.

“Whoa, there mate! S-slow down, I’m not decent right now!” Hop giggled.

“My bad, I got sort of out of hand.” Hop held my hand up as he said that, prompting me to chop his head.

“That’s enough out of you Hop, now let’s go get dressed, we got some adventuring to do!” I went to change into my clothes and looked around for my shirt, “Hey, Hop...have you seen-” I looked up and he was wearing my red polo, “Hop! W-what are you doing?” I was tugging at him and he smiled.

“What, you said to get dressed, and I thought it’d be fun to try on your shirt...how do I look?” He held out his hands and stood in front of me, my shirt was slightly smaller than him so I could see a little bit of his stomach.

“U-uh, y-y-you look, c-c-cute..” I was blushing hard, he looked good in my shirt, even though it was a little smaller than him. I was apparently panting, cause Hop got close to me and lifted my chin up to his eye level.

“You okay there Vic?” He looked at me semi innocently, he grinned a bit as he brought his face closer and closer to me.

“You know I’m not okay...H-Hop,” I was cut off mid-sentence when he started to kiss my neck a bit. “H-hop,” I whined a bit as he kissed me.

“Yes, Victor?” He smiled at me, I pulled him closer,

“Stop fooling around and give me back my shirt.” I pulled it off of him and sighed, “I sure hope you didn’t stretch it…” I pouted as I put it on me and stopped when I got a whiff of Hop’s scent.  _ He smells nice…. _

“Uh, Vic? Do you need help with your shirt?” Hop pulled my shirt down and smiled as he came into view. “Well hello there handsome!”

“T-thanks for that, Hop ...you should put on your actual shirt...unless you want to go about shirtless.” I stared at his body and looked away quickly.

“You just want to have me all for yourself don’t you Vic.” Hop grinned as he started to get dressed.

“W-what? Don’t be like that…” I stammered and began to sweat as he said that. “Whatever, let’s just go already.” I pushed him out the door and we headed downstairs. We walked a bit and ran across Hop’s mother.

“Oh, hello there, Mrs. Eudios.” I stood there for a bit as she nodded at me.

“Hello there Victor.” The air was still and I could feel the awkwardness in the kitchen. “Listen, Victor, I wanted to apologize to you for what I’ve done to you and Hop. You were right, I was a terrible mother and I had every right to be yelled at by you. Hop is indeed a strong trainer, and he’s so blessed to have someone like you. For that I’m sorry.” She stood up and bowed to me, “I do hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.”

“Mrs. Eudios, it’s okay now, Hop told me everything. I’m just glad he and I are together again, and that you realize how amazing your sons are!” She smiled at me.

“And I do hope I can call you my son as well. I think Victor Dominic Eudios sounds just lovely!” I turned red in the face and looked at Hop who also blushed.

“Mom! Why did you tell him that!”

“Wait, Hop. You told her?” I looked at him and he chuckled while scratching the back of his head, “Hop…” I buried my face into his jacket, “why’d you go and do something like this? I looked at him, and he hugged me.

“I’m sorry Vic, it kind of slipped out whenever my mum saw me make the Applin cookie. Please forgive me!” Hop pushed back my hair and kissed my forehead.

“Well, I guess I could forgive you...if you promise that we go on another date later!” I pouted a bit and took his hand and headed out the door. “We will see you later Mrs. Eudios!”

The Slumbering Weald gave me nostalgic feelings. It was the time where my feelings started to blossom. This is the place where Hop and I realized the bigger destiny that awaited us. I held his hand as we traversed the forest. “Feels like ages ago that we went back here.” I tightened my grip a bit.

“Yeah, it does feel like a while has passed since we’ve been here. I guess you want to stay close right?” Hop looked over at me and smiled as I nodded. We walked a bit until we saw the grotto again, a feeling of peacefulness filled my spirit, I breathed in the fresh air and sighed.

“It feels nice right now,” I let go of Hop’s hand and took my shoes and socks off and dipped my feet into the cool water, I motioned for Hop to sit and do the same, “come on in the water is fine!” I smiled, as he walked up and dipped his feet in. I rested my head on his shoulder as we gazed towards the grotto.

“You know, Vic, it’s still pretty amazing that you defeated Lee. I didn’t think anyone could, but then you came along! It’s still hard to believe, you’re really amazing, Victor! Do you think…” Hop looked at me longingly, and he grabbed my chin with one hand.

“Yes, Hop?” I held his other hand as he brought his lips closer to me. I closed my eyes in anticipation, waiting for his lips. As we kissed, Hop’s hand trailed around my chest, gently feeling around as we made out. Hop reached for my hands and clasped them. 

“I love you, Victor.” I laughed as he hugged me.

“I love you too Hop. I wish we could stay together forever.” Hop kissed my cheek.

“What are you talking about? We made the ultimate promise with the Applin cookie! Doesn’t that seal the deal?” I shook my head a bit.

“I mean yeah, but I want to show you a better way. Something that not even an Applin can express how much I love you, Hop!” 

“I’m sure you’ll find something Vic...after all you have all the time in the world!” Hop smiled and we cuddled a bit, but then I felt Hop’s hand tighten a bit. “Someone’s coming!” I looked back and Sonia walked up to us.

“Hey, you two! I was wondering what that noise was all about!” She smiled as we stood up from the water and dried our feet.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be off helping the professor or something?” Hop crossed his arms.

“Hop, I’m not working as my gran’s assistant anymore, In fact, you two should call me Professor Sonia from now on!” She stood proud of her new title, Hop threw his arms back.

“Whoa, you are! That’s amazing Sonia!” I jumped up a bit and clapped for her. She smiled and looked at us both.

“I’d have to thank you both for helping me! Truth be told, I was along for the ride but I got really invested in Galar’s future, and now I came to care even more about Pokemon more than ever! Ah, here!” Sonia handed me a book, “I even wrote a book, and it’s signed so it’s a collector’s item. I got my gran’s blessing to put my name under this book. I bet you’re excited to see what Professor Sonia has to offer for her research!”

“Yeah I guess so, Sonia, Vic, you both amaze me! I got a lot to live up to now…” Hop looked away and I grabbed his hand.

“You gonna be okay Hop?” I looked at him with worried eyes, he knew I was easily able to read him, but I wouldn’t press it on him if he didn’t want to tell me. Hop looked back at me and smiled.

“Don’t worry about me Vic, I’ll be okay!” I nodded and turned my attention back towards Sonia.

“So what brings you two over here?” Sonia played with her hair,

“Oh right, something was calling me and Vic back here so we-.” Hop scratched his nose a bit, he looked over to me as if I could help him, but I just shrugged.

“You guys gonna return the rusted sword and shield? You both can’t keep holding onto them forever, right?” Sonia looked at us, Hop threw his hands back and shouted,

“We-were! Right, that’s what we were doing!” I chuckled as Sonia put her hand to her face.

“You two forgot didn’t you...what are you two besties with Zacian and Zamazenta now?” Hop nodded and grabbed my hand.

“That must be why we were called here, Vic you must’ve felt it too! Let’s go give back the sword and shield as proper thanks to them!” I nodded and ran up towards the altar. I walked up and waited for Hop to place the sword in its pedestal. 

“Thanks so much, Zacian, I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” Hop smiled as he placed the sword back. I walked up and brought the shield out.

“Zamazenta, thank you for helping me defeat and capture Eternatus. And saving the love of my life.” I smiled wide and returned the shield. Hop and I stared at the grave for a bit and turned towards each other.

“Alright Vic, let’s you and I head back home! What are you gonna do Sonia?” She walked around a bit and examined the grotto.

“I’m gonna study a bit more- huh? My Power spot detector is going off?” I turned towards her and winced, as my chest pulsed a bit, I fell to my knees in a cold sweat,

“Victor! I got you!” Hop rushed over and held me up as I was panting.

“H-hop, something is coming, something, something-” Just then we heard a pair of voices…

“My my what do we have here, dear brother?” I felt an evil presence approach us.


	10. Chapter 10

There stood two gentlemen with goofy-looking hair, right in front of us.  _ Am I dreaming? Why do they look like that?  _ I looked at the one dressed in blue who’s hair was sticking straight up, then moved my gaze to the one dressed in red, whose hair looked like it was a giant coat of arms. They pushed passed us and stood in front of the grave. They turned towards Sonia.

“My my, you wouldn’t happen to be Professor Sonia who wrote the book, “Galar: A History?” The way he spoke sounded like Bede except more pompous and annoying. I glared at him as he didn’t pay any attention to us.

“Ah, yes hello, did you buy my book?”

“Well yes yes, we read it cover to cover!” The one dressed in red smiled,

“Yes, I even wrote an internet review for it.” They both started to laugh but something about them made me want to punch them. I could feel Hop think the same, he glared and held my hand down.

“It was so awful, so we gave it one star! Such lies are written!”

“Hey! Just who are you guys anyway! Who do you think you are spotting nonsense about Sonia’s book!” Hop shouted angrily at them. The two stopped laughing and introduced themselves. The one in blue spoke first.

“I’m Sordward the elder twin.”

“And I’m Shielbert, the younger twin.” They both bowed to us,

“And we are the new kings of Galar, the descendants of the first kings! More importantly, we are celebrities!”

_ Sordward and Shieldbert???  _ I looked away and tried to compose myself, “H-Hop, are we dreaming?” I started to laugh a bit.

“C-come on V-Vic, this is serious- BAhahaha! Those names are ridiculous!” Hop and I laughed out loud to the point our sides were hurting. 

“How dare you little heathens! You dare insult your new kings!” Sordward stomped angrily.

“So what are you two doing here anyway?” Sonia tried to get them to explain but they turned away and looked at the rusted sword and shield.

“So this must be the fabled sword in shield dear brother.” Shielbert nodded,

“They look rather dirty, brother! They must be fake! I fear to touch them with my bare hands.” Both brothers picked up the sword and shield.

“Hey don’t go nicking those we just returned them!” Hop stepped forward but I stopped him, 

“Hop, don’t do anything rash yet…” Hop calmed down but still looked angrily at them.

“Oh would you shut up, we were simply just picking up what was dropped on the ground!” Sordward pointed the sword at Hop, Shielbert looked at me in the eye.

“How about you prove that who they truly belong to?”

“But, there’s no proof that they belong to anyone. Besides those are important to Zacian and Zamazenta!” Hop pleaded with them but they shook their heads.

“We’ve heard about you, Victor… you're the one who stopped Eternatus and snatched our glory. It was also you, that you were present when the precious mural was destroyed. What a brute! Destroying something our ancestors created!” The brothers looked angrily at me.

“Wait, you mean the one that hid the legendary Pokemon? Victor wasn’t the one who destroyed it!” Sonia looked confused, but they both glared at me.

“We also know that your father was a great scientist who developed amazing technology that can harness your special ability. We came across it in his lab when we found out that he was arrested.” My face grew angry,

“Don’t you dare mention him in front of me! He’s long gone from here! He can do no more harm to me!” Sordward laughed,

“True he can’t, but he did leave something for people like us to use!” He got out a rod and clicked a button which sparked. He walked up towards me, I tried to move but I was too scared to move my legs.

“Vic! Get down!” Hop shouted and slammed into Sordward, knocking the weapon out of his hands. I kicked away the rod and watched as Hop was kicked away by the elder brother.

“Hop!” I looked over and failed to notice that Shielbert grabbed me from behind.

“You should worry about yourself Victor, you’ll live longer. Now, brother!” Sordward brushed himself and reached for the rod but Sonia grabbed it.

“You leave him alone!” Swordward laughed and slapped her away.

“Sonia! Let me go you, clowns!” I started kicking around as Sordward walked towards me.

“With this device, we can sap your power to further pursue our mission. Not sure what will happen to you, but no hard feelings…” He raised the rod and thrust it towards me. I screamed out in pain as the sparks covered my body...I felt like my entire body was on fire...my head started to hurt.

“Victor!” Hop shouted and he tried to run towards me but a pair of Sirfetch’d held him down.

I felt myself fade into unconsciousness. The brothers laughed as they dropped me onto the ground.

“Vic, speak to me, are you okay? Come on Victor! Please wake up!” My eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of a voice. I don't remember when I fell asleep... or anything for that matter. With my vision cleared, I look up and see two people, clearly concerned for me.

“I’m sorry, but...do I know you?”


	11. Chapter 11

“C-come on Vic, don’t go joking around like that!” I chuckled a bit as I saw my best friend literally get attacked by those twin brothers, sure he’s been through worse, but he’s strong! His face said otherwise, he looked at me like I was crazy or like, like I was a complete stranger to him.

“I’m sorry, but where am I, and less importantly who are you guys?” My face dropped and I feared the worst.

“Sonia, Victor lost his memories!” I held my hands towards my head and got on my knees. “This is bad, this is really bad. Victor doesn’t remember me…”

“Hop, okay let’s all calm down, we can figure this out together.” Sonia crouched down near me and patted my head. I angrily punched the ground,

“If only I was stronger...this wouldn’t have happened, I could’ve saved Victor!” I was getting agitated,  _ this was just like when Vic got taken from me by his father...I really am weak... _ Sonia walked over to Victor,

“Okay, well Victor for starters we are friends, do you remember anything at all?” Victor stood up and crossed his arms.

“Well I do remember my name; and that I moved here years ago with my mother...I think...but the rest is fuzzy to me.” He held his head and stumbled.

“Victor!” I ran towards him on impulse, “are-are you okay?” He looked up at me and smiled.

“I’ll be okay, thanks, uhhh” hearing him say that to me stung hard.

“Come on Vic, don’t you recognize me? It’s me, Hop! Y-your boyfr-your best friend!” I was on the verge of tears, Sonia held my hand,

“Hop...huh that’s a nice name...I’m sorry but I just can’t remember anything, other than a sharp pain in my chest,” He clutched his chest a bit and took a breath, “it’s nice to meet you both though, but no one has told me why I’m here…” Victor stood up and put his hands on his hips. I looked over at Sonia who motioned that I would do it...I started to sweat and stood up.

“Well, you are the current Galar Champion, you’ve defeated the previous Champion about a few days ago...you and I saved the world! Do you remember anything else? Like the journey, you and I took together? Or the Gym Challenge, or what you and I were?” I couldn’t keep going, I broke down and started to cry, Sonia hugged me tightly.

“Hop, it’s okay...we can get through to him. We just need to figure out ways to jog his memory again!” I sniffed as she smiled at me,

“You’re right Sonia if Vic can’t remember then I’ll do my darndest to help him! After all, he helped me all those times. I stared at Victor who smiled back at me,  _ Victor...you’re so cute, _

“Hop, stay with me mate!” Sonia snapped her fingers at me. “We also have to deal with those two brothers, but with Vic here out of commission, we need to gather our thoughts. Let’s head to my lab in Wedgehurst, and you mister,” Sonia turned towards Victor and grabbed his hand. “Are coming with us! Victor, we will get your memories back okay! There’s so much that you’ve gone through! That you can’t even fathom!” Victor was taken aback at her shouting.

“O-okay, but this is all so hard to take in. Like me, Champion? There’s no way, I’m not that strong…” He put his hands to his side and felt his Pokeballs, “Wait, I have Pokemon?” He threw a Pokeball out and sent out his Haxorus. Haxorus looked at him and tried to nuzzle him, but he started to freak out. 

“Victor!” I ran up to him and held him as he was backing away from Haxorus,  _ he doesn’t remember that he conquered his fear… “ _ Victor, just take a deep breath, she’s not gonna hurt you.” I turned towards Haxorus who growled angrily at me. “Listen, I know you and I don’t see eye to eye right now, but can’t you see that Vic isn’t himself right now? He needs our help to remember, but you need to stay in your ball for a bit.” I stared at her intensely...I couldn’t reach the hearts of Pokemon like Vic, but I had to reach her somehow. I saw her tear up a bit and she picked up her Pokeball and gave it to me. “Okay, let’s return you.” I put her ball into my bag for safekeeping. “Victor, let me hold onto your Pokemon. I think it’s best if we do this.” He gave me his team and took a few deep breaths.

“Thanks for saving me, that was scary...me owning a Haxorus? That’s crazy! He threw his hands in the air and noticed his scar “Wait? What’s all this! What happened to me?” He was panting and freaking out again.

“Victor, mate!” I ran towards him and held his hand. “It’s okay Victor, I’m here!” Victor held his hands to his head,

“It...hurts...I remember, something ...something dark attacked me...and there was someone else…” I grabbed his hands and gently squeezed it.

“It’s okay Victor, take a few deep breaths, you’re okay.” I heard him calm down and he passed out into my arms. “I got you…” I wanted to hug him, but I just couldn’t...it was too painful for him already. I lifted him up onto my back. “Sonia, let’s head to the lab.” She nodded and we headed towards Wedgehurst. I looked over at Victor who was sleeping soundly, “Vic...you’ve gone through so much, I promise I will save you...just like you’ve done for me…” 

“H..H...Hop…” I heard Victor mutter my name. Hearing him say my name, filled me with a little hope.

We walked towards Wedgehurst and went inside her lab, I noticed someone I haven’t seen before was in the lab, “Are you new?” she smiled, 

“Yes, I am Sonia’s lab assistant, I was hired by her since the workload is pretty massive for her.” I nodded towards her,

“Nice to meet ya! I’m Hop and this guy is Victor...don’t mind him he’s a little tired.” She laughed as I shifted a bit to show her Victor. I set him down on the nearby chair and brushed his hair to the side. “You’re gonna be okay Victor I promise.” Sonia walked towards me and patted my shoulder.

“We got some memories from him, although I’m sad that the first piece was a horrible one, it’s something. We have to also figure out how to deal with those two clowns and piece together Vic’s memories. But I know you can do it!” She gave me a thumbs up.

“Wait, why me?” I threw my hands back in surprise,

“You’ve known him the longest, you been together for so long, I’m sure you can do it!” I sighed and held Victor’s hand,

“I’m not sure if he remembers how much I love him or the promise we made...he whispered my name, but I know that I’m in there somewhere...I just got to help him piece together it!” I stood up and walked towards Sonia’s desk, her Yamper looked over at Victor and whined, I picked him up and began to pet him.

“Don’t worry boy, Victor is just lost…” I walked towards the computers and listened to what Sonia had for us.

“Hop you remember my Power Spot Detector right? It helps me locate where Dynamaxing is possible. Basically when there’s a high concentration of Galar particles the readings spike! So when the Detector went off when those two were near…”

“Then that’s how we can locate them!” I put my fist in my palm, Sonia nodded her head.

“That’s right! We can use it to find those sword and shield weirdos! I’ve placed Power Spot Detectors all over the place so it’s time!” Sonia took a deep breath and shouted, “Power Spot Access!!” She pressed her Rotom phone at fast speeds, it was kind of impressive.  _ Oh Vic, if only you could see Sonia now!  _ I smiled as she was working, “Wow that was a bigger reaction than I thought! Looks like a Power Spot was detected in...Turffield Stadium? You could always Dynamax Pokemon, but the readings are abnormally high.”

“AHHH!!” I turned and heard Victor screaming in a cold sweat. I ran up to him,

“Victor! You’re okay, calm down, just breathe.” I heard him take a deep breath and he grabbed my hand, causing me to blush. “Victor?”

“I’m sorry, Hop, was it? For some reason when I grab your hand I feel a bit calmer. I remember, battling with Pokemon...but I’m sorry guys, I just can’t remember anything else…” He sighed and pouted.

“You should come with me to investigate these Power Spots, Victor! The first spot is where you took your first Gym Battle, maybe we can find a piece of your memory?” I held out my hand and smiled wide at him. 

“You are doing so much for me, I hope I can repay the favor!” He grabbed my hand and I lifted him up, 

“You have no idea, Victor!” I noticed that his bracelet was missing. He _ must have lost it somewhere, crud I was hoping that I could use that as a missing piece...I’ll have to think of something else.  _ “We should stop by your house first, maybe we can find a piece there!” Victor nodded and we headed out of the lab. “We will be back Sonia!” I smiled at her and she waved us off.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked back at Victor, who’s eyes were wandering as we walked towards his home. “This place is so beautiful! Did I really live here?” He picked up a Forget-me-not and smelled it. “Hey, Hop! This flower is lovely ain’t it!” He smiled wide at me, I smiled back but looked away.

“Yeah...it’s pretty…” I was sad, I wanted to tell him that I love him, but I didn’t want to lose him… 

“Hop? You okay?” Victor walked up to me with the Forget-me-not in his hair. I blushed heavily and bit my lip.

“Yeah I’m okay, I’m just missing someone right now.” He looked at me and frowned,

“Were you guys close?” I nodded,

“We were the best of friends, he was there for me when I was all alone, back when I was defeated in a battle, he did everything he could to try to get me back from my inner darkness. But, I was an idiot, I pushed him away and grew angry at him, I grew jealous of him. In the end, I failed to realize all the pain he went through to save me...sorry for rambling on.” Victor smiled,

“Sounds like you love him! I’m not sure but for some reason, I can’t help be happy when I’m around you! For what I gather, is that you do cherish this person. Like even after all the pain you both went through, you still are together in some way! I do hope you’ll find him.” Victor walked forward a bit more.

“I already did….” I whispered as we walked towards his home. Victor stood in front of the door and was hesitant to open the door.

“Hop, is this really where I live? It’s all so fuzzy to me...you think this lady can probably bring a piece of my memory back?” I nodded at him and opened the door.

We saw Victor’s mother sitting on the couch watching TV, she turned towards us and smiled.

“Oh, Vic, Hop welcome home!” She walked up towards Victor and hugged him, she stopped hugging him and realized something. “Something happened didn’t it?” I nodded towards her, “Victor, honey can you please sit on the couch while Hop and I talk.”

“O-okay,” He sat and looked around with innocent expression. Mrs. Williams grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the side.

“Hop, what happened, this isn’t the Vic we know...tell me everything.” I was shocked that she realized so quickly that something was wrong.

“Wait, how’d you figure that out?” She smiled at me,

“Vic is always happy to see me, no matter what. I could read his face, he looks so lost and afraid, just like, just like when he was a kid. Something happened in the Slumber Weald didn’t it?” I told her everything, from when we were attacked by Sordward and Shielbert to when Vic lost his memories. 

“Hop, are you gonna be okay, dear?” She crouched down and looked me in the eyes.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay! I’m hopeful that we can save Victor!” I tried giving her my best, but she shook her head and hugged me.

“Don’t lie, you two have been through so much, a child like you shouldn’t be suffering…” Suddenly the whole weight of everything came crashing down, tears started to flow from my eyes and I hugged her back.

“It hurts too much Mrs. Williams! I’ve been trying so hard to be strong, but I’ve been lost and confused, I thought I’d be okay with everything, but to be honest, I’m not! I just want my Vic back, he always made me feel better.” She patted my head and held me.

“Hop, Vic’s always told me how strong and amazing you are, he was always worried about you. But right now he needs our help the most! I’m gonna do what I can to save my son, but you are gonna have to do whatever it takes to get him back. I sniffed and rubbed my face with my jacket.

“How? I mean we can use objects but to get him to remember that we are lovers is gonna be tough! How am I supposed to help him regain that if I can’t go up and tell him!” She put her hand on my shoulder.

“You’re just gonna have to win his heart over again! I know you can do it. You did it once before!” That got me thinking, she was right! I can’t give up now.

“You’re right Mrs. Williams! I’m gonna do what I can to win Victor’s heart back!”

“Win my what now?” Victor appeared behind us and startled me.

“Oh, Victor! We were talking about your memories! Yeah, win your memories by checking out Turffield Stadium!” I stammered a bit as I tried to save myself, earning a laugh from him.

“Hop, you’re funny. So uh what are we doing here now?” His mother stood up and smiled, 

“Well, Victor, you may not know it but I’m your mother...I know that you probably don’t remember me, but I may have something that can help you try to remember something.” She stood up and walked into his room and brought out his Champion uniform, “here put this on and see if this brings anything?” 

“Wow! The Champion uniform! Are you sure this is mine?” Victor’s eyes were full of wonder and amazement.

_ AHHH He’s so cute!!  _ I hid my face as he changed right in front of me.  _ Calm down Hop, calm down mate.  _ Victor donned his cape and stretched his hand out.

“How do I look?” He giggled a bit, “maybe I did become Champion? It just feels right actually!”

“Do you remember anything yet?” I walked up to him and tried not to squeeze him tightly,  _ he’s just too cute...but I have to be strong,  _ Victor shook his head.

“I’m sorry, but I got nothing…” Just then we heard a large crash through the door. It was the League Board members.

“Mr. Victor, we’ve been looking for you! Why weren’t you here today? When we showed up to the office some lady was there and told us that we were fired? What’s wrong with you boy!” They started to walk towards Victor, but I stood in the way.

“Leave him be, he clearly doesn’t want you!” They glared at me and pushed me away.

“Enough with this, you’re coming with us, young man!” They grabbed his arm and forcefully pulled him.

“S-stop it, what are you doing!” Victor was pulling away at them.

“We should’ve done that conditioning to you from the start, after a few days you’ll be that obedient Champion we want you to be.”

“Victor!” I ran towards him to pull him back but I got punched in the face.

“Hop!” Victor called out to me as he was trying to break free. I looked up and cursed at myself,  _ I’m not letting him get away from me again!  _ Just then a pair of pincers came from behind me and slapped the League Members away.

“You leave my son alone you brutes!” I looked over and saw Vic’s mom who called her Drapion to save Victor. “Okay, Gallade come on out! It’s time to clean house!” Gallade appeared and looked angrily at all the mess the League Board members made. “Gallade take care of these guys will you darling?” Gallade bowed and extended his blades and slashed them back, Drapion picked them all up and threw them out the door and snarled at them. Just then Munchlax came stomping towards them and lifted them up and tossed them far away. They all ran back and smiled happily at us.

“Wait Mrs. Williams, you have a Gallade now? That’s so cool!” I stood up and marveled at her new Pokemon.

“Dear Kirlia presented me with a Dawn Stone and he just wanted to become stronger for my sake. These two have really turned things around now that they are in my care.” She smiled as she hugged her Pokemon. Victor stood up and started to tear up, he ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

“Mom! I was so scared…I thought they would take me away from you again!” He cried in her arms, “Wait! I remember you’re my mom!” He smiled and teared up.

“Victor! You remembered me!” She cried and nuzzled his face. I smiled a bit, I’m glad that Victor is slowly coming through. 

“Hop, thank you for trying to save me, oh…” He touched my cheek and I winced, “you’re hurt…” He looked at me like he used to whenever I got hurt.

“Are you okay Victor?” I held his hand and hoped for the best.

“A little bit, when I was grabbed by those guys I remembered that someone grabbed me the same way and it had to do with something...dark but I remembered seeing my mother in danger, and that’s all I could remember, I’m sorry Hop. I want to try to remember who you were, but it keeps coming up fuzzy for me.” I sighed and ruffled his hair.

“That’s okay, we are getting there! I’m glad you’re okay now! Let’s get cleaned up and we can go investigate Turffield Stadium!” Mrs. Williams hugged me and Victor.

“You both were amazing, but let me handle things at home, you both go and see what’s up with Milo! I think I can handle things here now!” She looked over at her Pokemon who were already fixing up the door. I looked over at Victor and smiled,

“Let’s have you keep that on, who knows you might remember more stuff!” Victor nodded and we called a taxi towards Turffield. 


	13. Chapter 13

I winced as Victor; who sat across from me in the taxi; was patching up my face with a large bandaid, “You don’t have to this Victor. I’m okay really!” He pouted at me. 

“You were hurt trying to save me, and I feel bad since I can’t even remember my own best friend! I have to help out in some way!” I gasped,

“Wait, you remember that I’m your best friend?” I was getting a little happy upon that revelation.

“Kind of, but when I look at you, I just can’t help but feel some connection we have...and you don’t look like the kind of guy to lie so if you say I’m your best friend then I believe you!” He smiled brightly which made my heart flutter.  _ Okay, so how can I win his heart if he keeps flipping the script on me!  _

“Oh look, Victor! We are in Turffield now!” Victor looked out of the window of the taxi

“It’s so tiny! But beautiful! What’s that red light?” I looked out and saw a Power Spot beam shooting out towards the Stadium, “H-hop, my chest is hurting…” I turned towards him and he was clutching his chest. 

“Victor, you’re gonna be okay...just breathe and relax...this happens to you quite often, I know this may sound crazy, but you have this special ability to connect to the hearts and feelings of Pokemon and people. He looked up to me and raised an eyebrow.

“That does sound strange...but I haven’t felt anything odd yet...maybe I lost this power too when I lost my memories...wow I must be something amazing!” He let go of his chest and opened the door. “Let’s go, Hop!” I smiled and watched from behind,

“You’ve always been amazing Victor, whereas I’m just here, falling behind like usual…” I shook my head and we both walked towards the stadium. We saw Milo and Piers near the entrance to it.

“Oh, Mr. Champion! Good to see that you are here!” Milo smiled at Victor who looked back at me, I sighed and whispered in his ear, 

_ Just play the part...we don’t want to cause any unnecessary worry.  _ Victor nodded,

“Yep, that’s me! Mr. Champion, here to save the day…” I groaned a bit, Milo laughed,

“I was actually having an exhibition match with Piers here, then suddenly this Dynamax Pokemon came rushing in! Thankfully everyone has evacuated safely.”

“That’s good that the people are safe”, I let out a sigh of relief, “We gotta find those two crazy looking guys! They are the ones who caused this,” Suddenly we heard a loud roar coming from the pitch.

“That can wait, we have to calm down this Pokemon! Can we ask for your help, Mr. Champion?” Milo patted Victor on the back,

“Y-yeah sure... _ Hop what do I do?? _ ” He looked over at me and I laughed,

_ Here you go, use this Pokemon of yours I’m sure it will come in handy  _ I winked at him and he smiled.

“I’m coming to help too, I don’t really blame the Pokemon but seeing how this thing upstaged me makes me tiffed.” Piers grinned and turned towards me. “You gonna help too? Brother of the old Champion?” I shook my head.

“I’d just end up slowing you guys down, after all, I lost in the Semifinals.” I sighed and looked at Victor but looked away quickly.

“I don’t really know the guy, but I don’t think Leon’d be all lost about this. Though he does get lost a lot.” I heard Victor laugh a bit, and he whispered in my ear.

_ So your brother is the old Champion? And I beat him? You have to tell me all about it Hop! He seems like a funny guy!  _ I smiled and nodded,

_ After we save the Pokemon of course!  _ His eyes lit up and we all headed towards the pitch.

A Giant Tsareena stood in front of us, we all looked up at it, eager to take it down. I looked over at Victor who was a little nervous, I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. “Just trust in your Pokemon, Victor...I promise you’ll be okay.” He took a deep breath and tossed out Butterfree. She fluttered a bit and landed on his head.

“Oh, aren’t you the cutest thing…” Victor laughed as she nuzzled his hair, 

“You think you can handle this Victor?” I smiled at him as I patted his back.

“Yeah...I at least remember how to battle!” The four of us faced the Tsareena. Milo sent out his Appletun, Piers sent out his Obstagoon, and I sent out Cinderace.

“Mr. Champion, why don’t you Dynamax for us?” Milo smiled at Victor who nodded, but I could see that he was very nervous. I nodded towards him and he took a deep breath. He began to return Butterfree and charged his band but something looked off about him...I could see something coming out of him...the feeling of panic!

“Victor!” I shouted as his band sparked and he dropped to his knees in pain, “Hey, mate you’ll be okay, please stay with me okay!” He was panting heavily.

“I’m sorry Hop, I tried, I was just so scared...I tried to Dynamax, but as I did it I couldn’t control it…” He was crying in my arms.  _ This has got to do with what those brothers did to him...what’d they say again? About using his power to further their plans?  _ I cursed under my breath and rubbed his back. I was furious...Victor was scared and lonely and all I could do was watch my friend, my boyfriend suffer.  _ I’m not gonna let them win, I won’t let them have their way!  _ I stood up and returned Cinderace and Dynamaxed him.

“Vic, I’ll handle things from here...you just leave everything to your best mate okay!” I smiled at him and he started to blush as Cinderace roared behind us. I turned towards the Tsareena, “I think you’ve caused us enough trouble. Cinderace, use Max Flare!” He kicked a large ball of fire that covered the field...as the smoke cleared...the Tsareena was knocked out.

“H-Hop, you’re so strong!” Victor wiped his face and stood up, “That was amazing!” He grabbed my arm and giggled.

“Y-you think so?” I blushed and put my arms behind my head. I heard a cough from Piers.

“So Hop, mind telling me what’s going on with our dear Champion?” He saw right through us, I sighed as we all headed back inside the stadium. I told him about the recent events. 

“Golly, that does sound mighty terrible...are you kiddos okay?” Milo crossed his arms. We nodded

“Yeah we are okay, we just need to take care of these clowns and find Victor’s memories again...so far it’s a slow process.” I looked over at Victor who fidgeted a bit.

“I’m sorry everyone. I’m gonna do my best to try to remember to be the amazing Champion everyone knows!” Victor was pumped up.

“Still though, it’s strange that there was no trainer nearby to Dynamax the Tsareena.” Piers put his hands on his hips.

“Yeah you’re right Piers. Normally the Pokemon has to respond to a Dynamax band in order to Dynamax,” Milo frowned as this whole mess was puzzling.

“So there’s a discord in the harmony between trainer and Pokemon.” There goes Piers again with his musical lingo.

“That poor Pokemon though, It looked like it couldn’t control itself. It was in pain.” I was annoyed that these two guys would hurt innocent Pokemon. Milo turned towards Victor and me.

“Thanks for your help! I’ll take care of the Pokemon if you guys need my help feel free to call me anytime!” He handed Victor his rare League card. Victor took and stared at it. It glimmered in our faces…

“H-H-Hop…” Victor whispered and he dropped the card. He started to collapse.

“Victor!” I managed to catch him and checked his heart, I breathed a sigh of relief when it was normal. “You okay mate?” I lifted his cap and brushed his hair back. 

“Sorry, I’m just a little tired...my head still hurts, I remembered something, like my first Gym Badge from Milo! I used Butterfree to defeat him! I remember being so happy...but that’s all I got so far…” He looked sad at me, “I’m sorry Hop I’m trying so hard to remember, but they still are all hazy to me.” He hugged me tightly and I smiled.

“Hey, Victor, it’s okay we are taking it a little bit at a time, you still have time.” I stood up and let him lean on me like I always did. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying.  _ Be strong Hop...you got this far with and without him, you can do this!  _ I lifted him up, “Can you walk Victor?” He nodded and I let him go and he stood up.

“T-thanks Hop, for everything.” He was blushing at me, so I decided to try my first move. I stood close to him and placed my hand on his forehead.

“You okay there Victor? You look kind of red.” He started to turn bright red,  _ bingo  _

“I-I-I’m okay, just a little tired like I said.” He was looking away at me. I smiled a bit,

“I could carry you again if you’d like me too.” I saw him stammer a bit,  _ Checkmate Vic.  _

“A-A-Again?! I think I’m okay, Hop!” Victor pushed me away causing me to laugh.

“Well well looks like the Dynamax problem has calmed down.” We heard a pair of laughter coming from the desk. It was the twins!

“And here I thought the so-called Champion would be out of commission, you didn’t hit him long enough dear brother.” Shielbert and Sordward laughed at us. I stood in front of Victor to protect him.

“H-Hop, who are these clowns?” Victor held onto my jacket, but I reassured him by smiling at him.

“These guys are bad business, just stay behind me Victor,” I turned towards them angrily. “Give back the rusted items and tell me what did you do to Victor!” I shouted angrily at them but they just scoffed.

“It’s not like they belong to you anyways, and why should we listen to some weakling who couldn’t even beat his friend in the semifinals, nor save him from his fate.” Those words stung and I cursed under my breath.

“H-Hop what do they mean? Did I defeat you in battle?” Victor looked at me and I looked at the ground.

“Yes you did, but we can talk about this later. For now, we have to get those items back from them!” The twins ignored us and laughed some more.

“Looks like our experiment was a success, Shielbert!”

“Yes quite, Sordward! Let’s Dynamax stronger Pokemon. Only then can we show the true nature of Zacian and Zamazenta!”

“What was that about Zacain and Zamazenta??” I didn’t want them to hurt the Legendary Pokemon.

“You there, Mr. washed out Champion, we are gonna let more Pokemon run rampant! Not that it matters, you look like a mess! Bye Bye for now!” The twins ran off. 

“Come back here you clowns!” I went to chase after them but Victor pulled on my jacket.

“Hop, did they cause me to be this way? What happened?” I couldn’t stand Vic looking upset, so I told him how after he became Champion we were attacked and that’s when he lost his memories. Victor nodded as I spoke. 

“I’m sorry, Vic...for being weak and holding you back. If only I was stronger you wouldn’t be in this mess.” I clenched my fist and hit the wall. “It’s always been like this…” Victor walked towards me and held my hand.

“But Hop, we faced each other in the semis...I might not know what exactly happened but from the sound of things you are strong!” I sighed and smiled at him. Even with his memories scattered he always had a smile on his face.

“Thanks, Victor. But we still don’t know where the twins went!” I was about to run off until Piers grabbed my shoulder. “Let me go, Piers, we gotta stop them!”

“Now now, there’s no need to be rash, we might end up into a trap of theirs.” I sighed and walked back

“Fine, you win…” Piers smiled,

“There we go nice and calm. But thanks to those clowns running their mouths we know that their goal is to cause Pokemon to run rampant, by forcing them to Dynamax!” 

“I won’t allow them to hurt innocent Pokemon or people! Piers, Victor we have to stop them!” They nodded and we headed out of the stadium. I looked back at Victor.  _ I’ll get your memories back no matter what Vic! _


	14. Chapter 14

As we walked out of the doors, Sonia was waiting for us she looked a bit disheveled, “Oh thank goodness it’s you guys! Things are a right proper mess!” She started to shake Victor,

“Sonia! You’re gonna mess up Vic even more!” I pulled her hands off of him and hugged him, I felt Victor’s cheeks warm up, I realized what I had done and stepped away from him. “S-Sorry, Vic, I got carried away.” I turned my head away and put my hands in my pockets,  _ Good work Hop, you made things awkward...I bet he thinks you’re weird now-  _ I looked over and Victor was covering his face with his hat.

“T-that’s okay Hop, I was feeling a bit nauseous, y-y-you smell nice by the way…” He was blushing like crazy.

“You okay Victor?” I reached for him and he shook his head,

“I’m fine, let’s listen to what Ms. Sonia has to say…”  _ he looks so cute when he’s embarrassed!  _ I put my hand over my mouth as we both were flustered,

“Ahhh, I’m so sorry Victor! I’m a bit stressed at the moment, but just when I thought things have settled down in Turffield, there were more spikes in the Power Spots in Hulbury and Motostoke! What happened in Turffield Stadium?”

“Well, there was this Dynamax Pokemon that was going on a rampage!” Victor regained his composure and waved his hands around. Sonia was taken aback,

“Yeah, it was those sword and shield weirdos that did it!” I crossed my arms and scowled, “Thankfully, Victor, Milo, Piers and I took care of things.” Sonia looked over at Piers,

“Piers? Shouldn’t you be in Spikemuth?” Piers sighed loudly,

“I’m an ex-Gym Leader, I can wherever I wanna be. It’s not that weird! More importantly, you said that there’s more Dynamax Pokemon in other stadiums?

“Yep! I’ve been getting the same readings in the other towns!”

“I’m worried about Marnie!” Piers turned towards us and grabbed Victor and shook him, I started to get agitated that they were messing with my Victor,

“What did I say about messing with Victor! He’s been through enough already.” I was piping mad.

“Spikemuth should be okay, I’m only getting readings from Hulbury and Motostoke.” Piers let go of Victor and sighed,

“Right, then. Apologies Victor.” Victor stumbled around and fell into my arms.

“Whoa there, you okay there Victor?” He looked up at me and blushed a bit.

“Y-yeah I’m okay...thanks for catching me….” I laughed as he smiled a bit at me.

“Still, if those two clowns think they can force innocent Pokemon to Dynamax and expect us to just stand around, they have another thing coming! What do you say, Victor?” He nodded,

“I want to save those Pokemon too!” 

“That’s more like it Mr. Champion.” Piers sighed and patted us both on the back.

“You leave those clowns to me!” Sonia was smiling wide, “I’ll keep you guys updated on any new news!” We all nodded and headed to our next stop: Hulbury.

We saw the same red light, coming out of Hulbury Stadium. “Wow, this town is pretty too!” Victor was amazed at the sights.

“Come on Victor! There’s no time to sightsee!” I looked over at him and stopped quickly when he stared at the restaurant. My face grew fearful, as I saw Victor clutch his chest. “Victor!” I ran towards him and held his hand.

“H-Hop, this place...it feels familiar, but in a bad way...I remember, collapsing in this same place...I heard a voice calling to me...I think it was...ARRGH, I lost it again!” He hit the ground in frustration, causing his hat to fall, “I’m sorry Hop…” He sighed, looking defeated. I walked towards him and picked up his hat, I brushed it and crouched down.

“You’re getting closer to your old self...here,” I ruffled his hair and placed his hat on him, “you look better with this on, it suits you.” Even though I was smiling at him, I was really worried. But I held out my hand and picked him up. “You gonna be okay?” I went to release my hand but he interlocked his fingers with mine.

“Y-yeah, just can I hold your hand for a bit...I’m sorry if it’s a little weird…” He was so shy when he said that. 

“Sure thing, mate, anything for you!” I heard Piers scoff,

“Of course you’d do anything for him, Hop, yer his boyfr-” I cut him off and pulled him away.

“Shh, Piers, he still doesn’t remember that we are together!” He pulled on my ear, “Oww, what gives?”

“Look, he’s gonna find out eventually, I get that you’re afraid to lose him, but ain’t hiding things from him gonna strain your relationship?” As much as I hated to admit it, he was right, Vic’s bound to find out. But will I be able to face him, when he does? I wasn’t too sure, I sighed heavily,

“I’ll figure something out, but for now I’m gonna help him regain his memories even more.” Piers shrugged at me,

“Whatever you say, mate.” We headed towards the Hulbury Stadium where Nessa was pacing around.

“Don’t get any closer you lot! It’s pretty dangerous!” She looked at us with a worried expression.

“Has everyone evacuated, Nessa?” I asked,

“Yes, everyone left and are safe, I could use some help quelling this Pokemon. And Champion Victor, Milo has filled me in on your situation. I will try what I can to help you regain your memories, but it will be hard.” We nodded,

“I appreciate it, but Hop seems to be doing most of it! He’s a great friend!” Nessa looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I did a half smiled at her and she nodded,

“Right then, let’s take down this Pokemon!” We all ran towards the pitch to battle the rampaging Pokemon.


	15. Chapter 15

A Gyarados roared as it crashed around the stadium, it looked in pain and scared. “H-Hop, I can feel something from that Pokemon...it feels sad and lost.” Victor grabbed onto my sleeve and clutched his chest.

“I want to save it, I’m sure you do as well, Pokemon deserve to be happy, you shouldn’t force Pokemon to do this. Are you with me guys!” I looked back and they nodded.

The Gyarados shot a torrent of water at us. We dodged the attack easily as the rain began to fall. “Okay, Pinchurchin I’m counting on you!” he nervously crawled towards me when he saw the Gyarados. I sighed, “you can do it, buddy! I believe in you!” I smiled as it nodded and turned towards the Gyarados. “Victor, use Butterfree, she is the best you got at the moment! You gonna be okay Dynamaxing?” I looked over to him and he shook his head.

“I don’t think I can...Hop I’m still scared to, I’m sorry…” I slapped his back. 

“Don’t sweat it, we have all the manpower we need-” Just then a torrent of water came rushing towards me.

“Hop, watch out!” Victor rushed towards me and pushed me out of the way, he got caught in the water and flew back. 

“Vic!” I turned towards him, but the Gyarados snaked in front of me, “Get out of my way!” The Gyarados roared and swung its tail towards me.

“Obstagoon, use Obstruct!” Pier’s Pokemon jumped in front of me and blocked the tail. It flinched a bit but it deflected the attack.

“Dreadnaw, use Stone Edge!” Large rocks shot up from the ground and held Gyarados in place. “Young Hop now's your chance!” Nessa shouted towards me and I nodded.

“Focus all your thoughts into your band Hop, It’s time to Dynamax!” I returned Pinchurchin into its Pokeball and charged it. “This is for Victor…” I threw the ball into the sky and Pinchurchin growled. “Now use Max Lightning!” Pinchurchin’s quills shined and lighting struck down onto the Gyarados, causing it to explode and revert to its original size. It was still up and it rushed towards me. It roared in my face, I stared at it, not budging in the slightest. I was upset at it for hurting Victor, but I felt pity for it. I reached up and held my hand up. “You don’t have to fight anymore...you’re in safe hands.” It lurched back and stared deep into my eyes. I felt a slight connection...it fell from its injuries and laid defeated. I returned Pinchurchin and rushed to Victor.

“Victor! Please be okay!” I held him up and tilted his head and chin up and pinched his nose. I took a deep breath and performed a rescue breath on him.  _ Please be okay, Please be okay.  _ I felt him cough and stood back as he coughed up water. 

“H-H-Hop?” His eyes fluttered open as he sat up.

“Vic...you’re okay!” I hugged him tightly, “Why did you go and do that! You had me so scared!” Victor hugged me back.

“I’m sorry, Hop...my body moved on its own and I just had to save you...I hope you’re not mad at me.” I looked him in the eyes and shook my head.

“I could never be mad at you! You saved me after all!” I picked him up and got a towel out for him. “Here you go, mate! Oh, and I have something else to warm you up!” I sent out his Chandelure who spun around and danced around Victor, “Do you remember Chandelure? He was your first partner!” I smiled as Victor’s eyes lit up in the presence of his first Pokemon.

“Chandelure...yes, I remember when I got you when you were an egg! I used to hold you all the time, I was so alone back then...you’d always keep me company, and when you finally hatched. I was the happiest kid ever!” Victor began to tear up as he hugged Chandelure.  _ See Victor, you were never truly alone...I wish I could say the same thing...there’s so much I want to tell you, but with your memories still fragmented it’s gonna be tough for me to find the right words. _

“You nearly gave us a scare there Victor.” Nessa looked around at the damaged stadium and checked on the Gyarados. “Thank you much for helping me tame the beast.”

“No, thank you for covering my back! Especially you Piers, you really saved my bacon back there!” I smiled at him but he scoffed.

“Don’t take that as a way of me liking you, I only did it cause Obstagoon wanted to help.” I could tell he was lying. He's really a big ol softie.

“Again, thank you for your help you three. I will handle things from here. You go off to Motostoke and help out Kabu, and Victor, may you regain your true self again.” Nessa waved us off and we headed towards our next stop: Motostoke.

As we landed, Victor pulled on my jacket, “Hey Hop, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, sure! What’s on your mind?”

“Something has been bugging me lately, so I have a mother, but I don’t know anything about my father. Do you have any ideas?” My smile turned into a frown. 

“Victor, I will be honest with you, but your father….your father was a terrible person, he in fact was the cause of most of your suffering...it was too painful for you so please, just trust me when I say that he was bad…” Victor hesitantly nodded at me,

“O-okay if you say so…” I sighed and bit my lip. There's _ no reason for you to know what he did to you...I’m not gonna let you suffer more than you already have, but I will be there for you when the time comes when you remember him.  _ We felt the ground shake as we approached Motostoke Stadium. People were storming out of the doors.

“Victor, Piers, stay close!” We managed to stay close and enter the Stadium where Kabu was waiting. 

“Oh Young Hop! It’s good to see you!” Kabu was really excited to see me.

“Oh Mr. Kabu, I’m glad you remembered me!” I was honestly surprised, given his age.

“Of course, lad! I never forget the challengers I personally see off. Now I’ve heard of my boy Victor’s current situation. I curse at his father for doing this to him,” He walked towards Victor and crouched down, “not to worry my son, your real father is here!” He smiled and hugged him while crying.

“Wait, my real father? What’s going on? Hop, help!” Victor was struggling to break free,

“But of course! You called me dad over the phone before you lost your memories. And I’m sure Young Hop has told you all about how horrible your actual father was and how I became your new one!” I sighed and grabbed Mr. Kabu’s shoulder.

“You’re right on the first part, but you aren’t his new dad, stop trying to be someone you’re not Mr. Kabu. Vic’s already been dealing with enough as it is.” He sighed and dropped Victor.

“I’m sorry Victor, I got a bit carried away, again.” He looked sort of dejected.

“That’s okay...Mr. Kabu, but for the sound of things, maybe I do wish you could’ve been my father! I’m sure we would’ve made so many good memories together!” I slapped my forehead as Kabu smiled wide and picked up Victor again.

“That’s my boy! I’ll make you proud!’ Piers coughed loudly, interrupting the little moment.

“Not to be that guy, but we have a Pokemon to take care of!” Kabu nodded,

“Right, the situation is dire, there was a field trip from the nearby school that was visiting, but thankfully we were able to get them to safety. Those poor kids must be so scared. In any case, we should take care of this mess before the Pokemon wrecks more havoc.” We raced into the pitch and came across a Dynamaxed Torkoal. The heat it gave off was sweltering. I could see steam rising from the sides.

  
“Okay we can do this, Victor I’ll give you Inteleon, he was your starter!” I threw him his ball and stared at the Torkoal. Suddenly I saw movement in the dugouts. I looked over and saw two figures.  _ Is that a mirage? No wait, they are waving at us. It can’t be!  _ “Noah? Thomas?” I realized now that they could be in danger! “This is bad, really bad…”


	16. Chapter 16

“Piers, Mr. Kabu, can you cover us while we go to those kids!” They nodded, and I took Victor’s arm, “We have to protect them, Victor, you don’t remember, but these kids, they look up to you...they are the future. We’ve got to protect them.” We rushed towards the dugouts but stopped as the Torkoal roared and lifted its leg towards us.

“Mr. Victor, Mr. Hop watch out!” I heard Noah call out to us. As the leg came crashing down,

“Centiskorch, use Flare Blitz!” Centiskorch coiled towards us and slammed into Torkoal’s foot, pushing it back,

“Obstagoon, use Dark Pulse!” A ball of dark energy blasted towards Torkoal’s face knocking it back, “We got your back, kid.” Piers and Kabu stood in front of us.

“Go, kids, go! We will do our duty and protect the future!” Kabu shouted towards us and we ran towards Thomas and Noah,

“What are you two doing here! It’s dangerous!” I took a few breaths and saw that they both were sitting down, I noticed that Thomas’ leg was hurt.

“I’m sorry Mr. Hop, we heard what had happened in Hulbury and thought you’d come here and Noah wanted to see you guys in action, but we heard rumbling and I-I-I hurt my foot trying to escape and Noah stayed behind to try to help me, but then the Pokemon attacked, and we got scared.” He started to cry, Noah patted his head.

“Well, I’m not scared! Don’t worry Tommy! Our heroes are here, and they can save the day! We will get out of this mess!” I sighed heavily,

“I’m no hero...I couldn’t even save Victor from losing his memories from the people who caused all this…” 

“Mr. Victor, lost his memories? And you just let it happen to him! I thought you were his friend!” Noah shouted at me, I couldn’t muster the words, he was right, I bit my lip and looked away, Victor walked up and touched my shoulder, 

“Noah was it, I’m sorry but who gives you the right to question Hop’s and my friendship, when you’re the one who also got his friend in danger!” His voice sounded stern but caring. Noah stopped smiling and sighed,

“Y-You’re right Mr. Victor, I’m sorry...Tommy, I’m sorry for bringing you into this mess with my selfishness,” Tommy sniffed and giggled,

“That’s okay Noah, I’m okay now that Mr. Hop and Mr. Victor is here!” Victor walked up to Noah and crouched down.

“You two have gone through a lot, Noah...you’re hurt.” He reached up and touched his cheek, causing him to flinch.

“I’m okay, it’s nothing to sneeze at! I have to be strong for Tommy, this doesn't hurt at all!” He smiled wide, but Victor shook his head,

“Don’t lie to me, it’s okay to admit things hurt, bottling it all in won’t make one strong,” He hugged Noah and patted his black hair, suddenly tears formed from Noah’s eyes and he hugged Victor back.

“It does hurt Mr. Victor...I-I wanted to be strong like you, so I thought, I could handle it, but I’m just so scared when Tommy got hurt, I just didn’t know what to do.” He clutched Victor tightly and cried in his arms, I smiled as Victor hugged Noah, I walked up to Tommy and crouched down.

“Here Tommy let me carry you,” He got on my back and I stood up, “you okay now?” He nodded,

“Thanks, Mr. Hop. Mr. Victor is amazing! Being able to get to Noah like that, it’s kind of nice.” I smiled,

“Yeah, he sure is…”  _ These kids will be the next generation of challengers just like us...I guess that's what they meant when they say that kids are the future. _ Just then Obstagoon and Centiskorch crashed near us. The Torkoal loomed over us and charged a Max Flare, “Victor, we got to move now! Tommy, hold on tight okay,” I ran towards the field as fast as I could, I looked over and Victor was following behind, holding Noah in his arms. The Torkoal turned towards us and shot the ball of fire behind me. “Victor!” I stopped and Victor was surrounded by fire, “You okay?”

“Y-yeah, we’re okay, but we are stuck,” He looked around and grabbed his Pokemon, and sent out Inteleon, “Okay, Inteleon, you gotta help us out here! Use Water Pledge!” Inteleon slapped the ground and water shot up from the ground, but the flames were too strong.

“Victor!” I was panicking, Victor was in trouble, “Vic, you gotta Dynamax, it’s the only way!” I stepped a bit closer to try to get to him but the flames were growing. 

“Mr. Victor and Noah are gonna be okay, right?” Thomas clutched my back and buried his face on my neck.

“Don’t, worry Tommy, they will be okay, you just gotta have faith in Victor’s strength.” I looked over to him and we locked eyes.  _ You can do it, Vic, I believe you can…  _ Victor took a deep breath,

“Okay, Inteleon I’m gonna give it all I got!” He returned Inteleon and began to charge his Pokeball, but the Torkoal charged another Max Flame and aimed it at him, Victor flinched and clutched his head, as he was about to finish the transformation. 

  
_ Oh, no!  _ I started to fear the worst, “Vic-!” I instinctively reached out towards him and burnt my hand. “Victor!” The flames crashed downwards onto them, the heat and smoke pushing me back, sending us flying. I grabbed onto Thomas and held him close to me as we rolled around. “Noah! Victor!” I started to cry,  _ No…. _


	17. Chapter 17

_ Victor...no please don’t be…. _ I was on the verge of tears. I looked over as the fire dissipated, I didn’t see a body, my breathing was sporadic, “VICTOR!!!” I cried out in despair, tears were flowing from my face. “VICTOR” my voice cracked as I screamed his name. Torkoal lurked over me, I set Thomas down; he passed out;  _ You didn’t deserve this Tommy; _ I glared at the Torkoal. “You will pay for this!” I sent out Snorlax, my Dynamax band flashed as I charged Snorlax with energy, “Nothing matters anymore, tear that Pokemon apart! Snorlax use Max Quake!” Snorlax slammed into the ground and it split open from underneath, a bright light appeared and an explosion appeared; as the dust settled Torkoal reverted to its original form, “Snorlax, smash that Pokemon into dust!” I stared at the Torkoal; my eyes were burning from my tears and emotions, I raised my hand to call the attack, but Mr. Kabu came up and grabbed my arm.

“Young Hop, you’ve done enough!” I pulled my hand away from him

“No I haven’t! It deserves to pay for taking Victor away from me!” He grabbed both my arms. I tried to break free but his grip was too much for me, “Let me go Kabu! I have to do this...I didn’t want this to be the last thing I see from him.” I broke down and cried on his chest. “I just wish I could see him again.” Kabu let go of me and hugged me.

“Hop, just take a deep breath and look,” He pointed and Victor was standing off to the side, he was alive, but he was all burnt in places and his cape was halfway gone. 

“Hop, don’t worry, Noah and I are safe.” He stumbled a bit and put Noah down. I teared up and ran towards Victor and hugged him tightly.

“VICTOR!!!!” I cried loudly, “You’re okay! How’d you, How’d you escape?” Victor took a few deep breaths.

“I had Inteleon douse us with water and I jumped through the flames...sad that my cape is damaged, but Noah is fine.” He smiled at me, he was covered in small burns, 

“Why didn’t you Dynamax like I told you?” He scratched the back of his head,

“I-I remembered something when I tried, It was your voice, you were angry at me that I Dynamaxed, it was after my Gym battle with Mr. Kabu, I didn’t want you to be angry with me again, so I thought this was okay, I’m sorry for worrying you, you must hate me.” I started to tear up, even when his life was threatened he still thought of others, I shook my head and hugged him.

“I don’t care, I’m just glad you’re okay,” Victor hugged me back,

“I’m glad, my friend isn’t angry with me-” He fell into my arms, “I’m sorry, Hop, but I’m getting tired again, can you tell Noah, that he was brave.” I pushed back his bangs and smiled as he fell asleep. I kissed his forehead,

“Sure thing, Vic.” I picked him up and put him on my back, I looked over and saw Mr. Kabu picking up both Noah and Thomas. “How are they Mr. Kabu?” He smiled,

“They will be fine, we should stop by the Pokemon center to check their injuries.” Piers stood up and shook off the dust.

“Still though Hop, you almost lost yourself there...I hope you do be careful with your emotions...we wouldn’t want to upset Victor now.” He was right, I almost lost myself in my emotions. I walked towards the Torkoal and bowed, 

“I’m so sorry Torkoal! I almost did you so much harm, I know that you couldn’t control yourself, I promise I will stop the people who did this to you!” It nodded and fell asleep on the ground. We walked towards the Pokemon Center and the doctors went to work. I watched the three of them on the other side of the window, as the doctors took care of them.  _ Victor is getting closer and closer to his original self...I hope we can save him soon... _ Piers placed a hand on my shoulder, 

“It’s sad...seeing him like this...I used to not like that kid, but seeing him all lost makes me want to save him too. He has that sort of effect on people it seems.” I nodded and placed my forehead on the glass,

“We will get our Champion back, and save those Pokemon, none of them deserve this.” After a bit of waiting, Nurse Joy came out of the doors, I ran up to her, “Nurse Joy, are they okay?” She nodded and smiled,

“They will be just fine, Noah, has a minor injury on his cheek, Thomas just suffered a minor sprain, and Victor, just has some first-degree burns and just needs more rest, but the other kids are awake. You can see them if you’d like.” I smiled and walked inside where Noah and Thomas were hanging around Victor’s bed.

“Mr. Hop!” I walked up to their bed and they hugged me, “We heard from Mr. Kabu that you took down the Torkoal by yourself! You’re so amazing!” Thomas smiled wide and I ruffled his blonde hair.

“How are you kids feeling now?” Noah stood up and put his hands on his hips.

“I’m okay! Thanks to Mr. Victor! He was so cool jumping out of the fire like that! I wish I could’ve seen him!” Thomas laughed at his friend.

“You were cool too, Mr. Hop! But do you plan to be a Gym Leader too? It’d be like Leon and Raihan!” I frowned and thought for a moment,

“I’m not sure what I want to do, to be honest. Ever since Vic and I were kids, all I ever wanted was to become Champion, but since that dream has been taken from me, I’ve been lost,” I looked over and I saw that their faces were sad, “I’m sorry for worrying you,” Thomas sat next to me and hugged my arm.

“Well you sound like a good mentor, you still owe us a battle lesson, after all this, you gotta come see us! I want to be like you and be strong enough to protect the people I care about! And, I’m sure you’ll find your path soon! No, I’m gonna wish on a wishing star for you!” I was taken aback, I felt happy for them, I smiled and hugged Thomas,

“Hey, don’t forget about me! I want to be strong just like Mr. Victor! But not just through Pokemon but my heart as well!” He looked at Victor who was sleeping soundly, 

“You kids want to wait for Victor to wake up so you can give your thanks? Here tell you what. I can teach you two a few things to pass the time!” Their eyes lit up and the nodded,

Later that evening we heard Victor stir awake, he opened his eyes and looked around. “H-Hop? Where am I?” He sat up and laughed when Noah and Thomas hugged him.

“They waited all day for you to wake up so they could say thanks! As for me, I’m glad you’re okay!” I ruffled his hair and smiled.

“Thank you so much, Mr. Victor! We hope you get to be back to your original self again! We are rooting for you!” They smiled at him and yawned,

I heard a buzzing from my Rotom phone. I clicked the notification and the screen showed Sonia’s face.  _ “Victor, Hop! Those weirdos have shown themselves in the lab! Come quick! _ ” My smile dropped and I looked over at Victor who was already out of bed

“Nurse Joy said you’re gonna be okay now, but can you walk?” I grabbed whatever was left of his cape and hat and gave it to him.

“Yeah I’ll be fine, let’s go to the lab!” He turned towards Noah and Thomas, “You two stay out of trouble okay! Next time you see me I’ll be back to my normal self!” They nodded and waved us off.

“Go get them, guys!” Noah gave us a thumbs up, we walked out of the room and shook Piers awake,

  
“Get up Piers, we got more trouble!” He quickly got up and we called the taxi and headed back to Wedgehurst.  _ Please be okay Sonia! _


	18. Chapter 18

“Hop, will Sonia be okay?” Victor tugged at my arm and looked me in the eye with a worried look, I smiled and placed my hand on his cap,

“She will be okay, she’s strong, now stop looking at me like that, you look like a Yamper…” I blushed and looked away at him, I heard him giggle,

“Yampers are cute though?” It didn’t take him long to figure out what I meant and he also started to turn red, “O-oh, I see…” He covered his face with his cap and grinned a bit, “Y-you-think I’m cute?” 

“Kind of…” we locked eyes and I could feel that he was falling for me again, my heart started to thump,  _ it’s okay Hop, just take it easy,  _ I swallowed hard as my hand slowly crept towards his hand. I began to sweat as he moved closer to me, “Vic, do you, do you remember anything about me?” He smiled at me,

“Not much, but being with you has made me happy, I’m not sure how to explain it but I feel comfortable being next to you, like my heart flutters when I’m around you...I guess now's not a good time to say this but...I think I…” We heard a loud snore coming across from us, I frowned as Piers was sleeping loudly… “I guess it’s been a long day,” Victor started to close his eyes, “I’m sorry Hop, but- I’m- getting sleepy again…” I nodded as he fell asleep on my shoulder.

I sighed heavily and cursed under my breath,  _ I was so close, dang it...I’ll get you for this Piers! _ I felt Victor take my hand and intertwined his fingers with mine. I smiled a bit as his warm hands fit perfectly into mine.  _ I can’t stay mad at him after all this is over I will tell him. _

After what felt like forever, the taxi landed in Wedgehurst, “Hey Victor, Piers we are here!” I shook them awake and we headed outside and rushed towards the lab. As we opened the door, we saw that Sonia and Magnolia were being confronted by the twins. Their Sirfetch’d were pointing their swords at them, “Sonia!” The twins laughed at us and walked towards Sonia.

“We know that the Wishing Stars, Chairman Rose collected are kept here, hand them over and we might let you go.” Sordward sat and crossed his legs, 

“I don’t know how you clowns found out about that, but you’re not getting this Wishing Stars!” Sonia shouted angrily at them,

“That is right! You could never understand how important these Wishing Stars are. You have no need for them!” Magnolia shook her head,

“My my aren’t we in a bind wouldn’t you say Sordward?” Shielbert walked towards Sonia and smirked, “Whatever shall we do?” I clenched my fist and ran up to them.

“Leave them alone! Forcing innocent Pokemon to Dynamax against their will? On top of hurting innocent people! You two have gotten way out of bounds! And I haven’t forgotten about what you did to my Victor!” The brothers scoffed at me,

“Ah yes, as if we’d listen to a loser like you!” I shook my head in frustration. I was getting close to the tipping point, they were ticking me off.

“Don’t let them get to you, Hop!” Sonia shouted at me,

“That’s right, just cause you did lose in the past, you shouldn’t lose that Rockin spirit of yours.” Piers placed his hand on my shoulder, “you lot are backed into a corner, you should give up while you’re outnumbered.”

“No, it is you who are outnumbered!” Suddenly the three of us were covered in psychic energy. We saw a Bronzong with its eyes glowing blue, hovering over us.

“What’s going on...I can’t move!” I tried to move my hands but the pull was too strong. 

“I’ve collected the Wishing Stars like you asked Mr. Sordward.” Sonia’s assistant walked passed us and handed him the stars,

“What? What’s going on?” Sonia gasped,

“Excellent looks like your infiltration mission was a success!” Shielbert laughed, “Thank you for your hard work.”

“Why did you do this? Was all this a lie?” Sonia looked sad, her assistant turned away,

“I’m sorry Professor, but it was necessary for the plan.” I was getting angrier.

  
“You won’t get away with this! Let us go!” I was moving a bit but still couldn’t break free. 

“My my still got some fight left in you. How about something to make you quiet?” Sordward snapped his finger and Victor floated to him.

“Victor!” I shouted towards him as he was being held captive by the brothers. “Let him go!” Sordward walked up to Victor and held up his chin,

“H-Hop, I’m scared…” Victor was terrified,

“Don’t worry, I’ll save you okay!” I was trying really hard to break free, but I couldn’t do it. Sordward got out the same device he used last time on Victor.

“Such bravado, you look strong and confident when we first met, but look at you now, lost, afraid, and weak. You’re not worth being Champion in this state. Now let’s get a little more power for our final step...You lost your memories on a low setting but, I wonder what would happen if we set this on full!” The rod sparked and hummed loudly as it inched closer to Victor’s chest.

“Hop!” Victor started to tear up,

“YOU GET AWAY FROM HIM!” I felt something snap in me and I felt the psychic energy lose its grip on me, I broke free and glared at them. “YOU LOT STAY AWAY FROM VICTOR!” I was furious, I never felt so much anger before in my life. I sent out Cinderace, “Cinderace, use Pyro Ball!” Cinderace threw a ball of fire at the Bronzong, knocking out. I rushed towards Sordward and slammed my body into him, I grabbed the rod and pointed it at him. “I will end you!” I lifted the rod in the air and looked at Victor who was terrified at me. I snapped out of my anger and threw the rod down. “Victor…” I reached up to him but he stepped back and slapped my hand away

“D-don’t come near me….please…don't...touch me...you...you monster!” He was afraid of me, he ran out the door, with tears in his eyes, leaving his cap on the ground.

“Victor wait!” I shouted towards him and fell to my knees.

“Looks like our job here is done! We’ve finally broken the Champion. Let’s get out of here!” Shielbert laughed and the three of them ran off. I punched the ground in anger and despair

_ What have I done...Vic….I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry!  _ I cried out as Sonia hugged me from behind.


	19. Chapter 19

I ran out the door as fast as I could, I wasn’t too sure how far I ran though. I stopped and hid in a nearby alleyway. I stood and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily, I clutched my chest and fell to my knees. “What was that I just felt…. Hop, Hop had some terrifying darkness within him. Is this what his true nature is like?” I felt something run down my nose, I touched it and I found my nose was bleeding slightly. “What’s happening to me? I shuddered as the feeling of Hop’s dark side still haunted me, his angry face looming over my mind. My head began to pound heavily, as I was remembering something…

It was hazy, but I remember...feeling Hop angry and sad about something...I saw another figure...it was a boy about Hop’s age, wearing a magenta coat...he sneered at Hop. Hop then turned around but all I saw was his face when he was furious… I snapped my eyes open, “Bede…” That name appeared in my mind, but why? I sat and hugged myself, suddenly I heard my phone buzzing at me.

_ ‘Bzzt Victor! I have responded to the name Bede...Bede is the new Gym Leader of Ballonea…’  _ I stood up and cleaned myself up. “I have to find out more!” I called the taxi and headed to Ballonea.

I landed and walked towards the Stadium. I felt so lost and scared, I was a bit nervous...what would this Bede person be like, and would they be willing to help me? I took a deep breath and walked inside. I looked around a bit and saw a boy with curly hair like I saw in my memories… I walked up to him. “Excuse me, Bede?” he turned to me and scoffed

“What are you doing here? And what’s with you? You look like you just fell out of a dumpster?” He looked up and down at me and frowned.

“I’m sorry to ask you about this...but what do you know about me?” He raised an eyebrow.

“What? What are you talking about? You lost your marbles or something?” He laughed for a bit but stopped when I stared at him with a serious look, “Oh you’re serious?” I told him how I lost my memories, and how he came into mind, 

“So, just tell me what you know about me…” I scratched the back of my head, Bede started to laugh…

“Oh man this is rich, well if you must know, I’m your rival that you could never defeat! In fact, you’ve lost so many times that you became my underling-” Suddenly an elderly woman smacked him on the head with her cane, “OW! Ms. Opal! That is very uncalled for!” 

“It’s also very terrible to lie to a poor person who is suffering...Bede, do we need to go through another training session?” He flinched and bowed to her.

“N-no of course not! I’m terribly sorry Vic, I mean Champion Victor…” He bowed towards me and began to blush. I giggled a bit as he was flustered at me.

“Now, young Victor, I’ve heard of your plight and I’m sorry that this has happened to you...but it’s odd, where’s Hop?” Ms. Opal looked around for him but I sighed and looked to the ground.

“Something happened..” I told them how in trying to save me, Hop unleashed something within him; his bottled up inner darkness, “seeing him like that, terrified me...is this what his true nature is like?” 

“Victor, are you crying?” Bede raised an eyebrow at me, I touched my cheek and felt a tear streaming down.

“What? That’s odd, why am I crying...I don’t feel sad?” Opal placed her hand on my shoulder.

“It must be your heart Victor, you may not remember anything but your heart does. What you saw back there may be something you didn’t want to see, but your heart knows the actual truth of things.” She smiled at me and ruffled my hair.

“My heart?” I clutched my chest and she nodded,

“Yes, follow it and you will regain yourself again!” I smiled and nodded,

“You’re right Ms. Opal, I will do just that! My heart will guide me, and it is saying to go back to Hop!” I hugged her and ran outside of Ballonea stadium. “Okay Hop, I’m coming back for you! I want to know the truth from you!” Just as I walked into the forest I was frozen in place. “W-what’s going on??” I started to float and saw a Bronzong, it brought me closer to it.

“Excellent work Bronzong!”

“Yes yes quite, looks like the Pokemon has caught the trainer dear brother!” I heard a pair of laughter as Sordward and Shielbert walked closer to me.

“You two?! What do you want from me? Let me go!” I struggled a bit but they just continued to laugh.

“Oh Victor, now that the distractions are gone, we finally have you all alone! You see, you were blessed with an amazing ability to connect with the hearts of others and Pokemon. We need you to charge the Wishing stars so we may show the true colors of Zacian and Zamazenta.” 

“And why should I do what you say?”

“My my, have you forgotten what happened with you and Hop? How he showed his true colors in front of you? From what we’ve gathered, he was willing to toss you aside during the Gym Challenge so that he could be Champion…” Sordward grabbed my chin and smirked,

“I don’t believe you!” I stared angrily at him,

“You don’t have to...but do you really believe he is that sweet friend you thought he was? He didn’t even tell you his true feelings towards you.”

“His feelings for me?” I started to question myself. Did Hop really have feelings for me? Or was it that...we were together before I lost my memories? “Let me go this instant! I have to know the truth!” I started to struggle more.

“This isn’t working dear brother, we must go with plan B!” Shielbert snapped his fingers and Bronzong floated in front of me, “Bronzong, use Hypnosis!” Bronzong’s eyes spun and I started to feel sleepy, I tried to fight it but it was no use, my vision began to fade as I drifted off.

“N-no...let...me...go...I….have to know….what Hop….”


	20. Chapter 20

“What have I done!” I kept punching the ground until my knuckles began to bleed a bit. I let my emotions take over me and I terrified Victor…my best friend, my boyfriend...I’ve committed a terrible sin.

“Hop, get a hold of yourself!” Sonia held my shoulders and tried to calm me down.

“No, you don’t understand Sonia...his face,” I looked at my hands and began to shake, “I’ve never seen him so scared before, I did something awful, Sonia...I’ve always told him that I would always protect him, that’d I be there for him no matter what, but after seeing him almost die in front of me...I….I just couldn’t contain myself my emotions got the better of me, I chose anger to save him and in the end...he called me a monster…he doesn’t deserve someone like me...I always knew I was weak-” Just then Sonia slapped me across my face. I looked up at her and she was tearing up.

“Hop, I think I speak for Victor, but I’m tired of you being so down on yourself! You weren’t at fault for this, Victor was in danger, they provoked you! You don’t deserve any of this! Except that you need to accept the fact that you are strong. I mean look how far you’ve come! You defeated all the Gym Leaders! You got to the semis! You saved all of Galar! You won the heart of the current Champion! You’ve done so much amazing stuff, that many kids even dream about doing!” 

“Young Leon, endorsed you as well, even if you were his brother, he still went through with it, cause he did believe in your strength.” Magnolia crouched down and patted my shoulder.

“Don’t forget, you saved those two kids back in Motostoke...they took a shining to you.” Piers nodded at me and helped me up.

Sonia grabbed my face and stared at me, “Victor is so lucky to have you. And you are lucky to have him! Lost memories or not, you both went through so much together, I know he will come back to you, You’ll have to keep trying like you always do!” I stood there as her words echoed through my mind. I stared at my hands and remembered how soft and calm Vic’s hands were intertwined with mine; his face that always filled me with happiness; my light in the darkness, “Hop, tell me what you want right now!”

“I...I want my Vic back…” I started to tear up as she nodded at me,

“And we will get him back, we need your help to stop this madness so that no more people can suffer.

“Sonia...you’re right,” I clutched my hands, “but what about you? Are you okay? You basically got betrayed and stuff.” She shook her head and smiled,

“It’s my fault for being fooled this easily, but this isn’t the time to feel sorry about ourselves! They went and took all those Wishing Stars, who knows what evil things they could be doing. We can’t just stand here and watch, I won’t let them!” 

“You’ve certainly grown in the face of adversity, my dear.” Magnolia smiled at us,

“Dynamaxing draws the power from Pokemon and their Trainer, but what they are doing is pouring the Galar Particles from the Wishing Stars, forcing the Pokemon to Dynamax.”

“That’s so awful-Ow!” I flinched as Sonia cleaned up my hand, “We have to stop them! But, I want to find Vic too, I want to find him and apologize and tell him...that I love him.” Magnolia was in deep thought.

“The theft of the Wishing Stars was just the start. Things could get a lot worse from here on out.”

“But why? What reason could they have for forcing Pokemon to Dynamax?” Sonia twirled her hair and frowned,”

“It probably has something to do with the Legendary Pokemon! They said that they wanted to reveal the true nature of Zacian and Zamaenta!” Just then Sonia’s phone started to beep.

“What? Oh no, this is bad. I’m detecting four more Power Spots in the Stadiums!”

“Oh no! Marnie’s in danger!” Piers looked at me with a shocked expression,

“No Spikemuth seems to be okay, there’s no reading about it there. In any case, we have to contain those Pokemon!”

“But what about Victor?” I was worried about him, he must be lost and scared, Sonia placed her hand on me,

“Gran and I will look for him, we need you and Piers to focus on saving the Pokemon, we need your strength in the front lines.” She smiled at me and I nodded,

“Right, please let me know if you find anything, I’ll save those Pokemon for sure! Come on Mr. Piers!” He nodded and we rode off to our first stop: Stow-on-side!


	21. Chapter 21

We ran towards the Stadium and saw that Bea and Allister were standing outside of the gates.

“Oh, it's you again, did you come to help?” Bea held Allister’s hand and he walked up to me,

“Where’s Vic?” I sighed and did a little half-smile

“He’s missing at the moment, but we already have people looking for him, for now, these Pokemon need our help!” Allister removed his mask and looked at me softly,

“Vic, lose memories didn’t he? Does he even remember me?” I nodded,

“I’m sure he does, but right now I think Vic wants us to do our part!” He nodded and put his mask back on. The four of us raced towards the Stadium and saw a Dynamaxed Dusknoir. Its stomach opened and roared at us. The air around us grew cold, the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end, “Okay guys let’s do this!” I sent out my Corviknight. The Dusknoir roared and punched the ground causing it to shake. I ran back a bit and grabbed onto Coriknights leg and we took to the sky a bit. “Thanks, buddy!” I climbed a bit before I saw the Dusknoir raise its fist at me.  _ Corviknight is too slow, we aren’t gonna make it! _

“Machamp, use Darkest Lariat!” Machamp jumped up and punched the fist while in the air. It pushed it back with easy,

“Gengar, Shadow Ball!” Gengar flew towards us with Allister on its back and shot a ball of shadow at Dusknoir, sending it back. “Hop, G-max, now!” I nodded and flew close to the ground and dropped me.

“Okay buddy, let’s do this.” I took a deep breath, “Let all your feelings into your Dynamax band and unleash it...okay Corviknight it’s time to Gigantamax!” I returned him to his ball and charged it with energy...I threw the ball into the air and he roared and spread his wings. Dusknoir opened its mouth and began to inhale, “Hang on everyone,” I grabbed the ground as dirt and grass began to fly around. Allister flew to Bea and Machamp held them down.  _ This wind is too much...we need to figure something out before who knows what will happen if we fly in there! _

“Obstagoon, use Snarl!” a loud boom soared through the sky and it hit the Dusknoir in the stomach. It lurched back and the wind stopped. I looked back at Piers who sneered, “Finish the job kid, it’s time to end this Dusknoir’s song!” I smiled and stood back up.

“Corviknight, use Gmax Windrage!” Corviknight flapped his wings and a large current of air flew across the field covering the Dusknoir, we heard a loud explosion, as the dust cleared we saw the Dusknoir revert to its original form. “Alright, we did it!” I smiled and saw a figure appear out in the stands. “What?” I saw them lift something in the air and it shined brightly, “What is this light?” I covered my face a bit, but I managed to see the Dynamax energy flow into the object that the figure held. As the light dissipated I ran towards the figure, “Wait, stop! What are you doing?” The figure ran away and I grunted, “Darn it, they got away…” I turned towards the others and checked on the Pokemon. “Is the Dusknoir okay?” Allister was petting the Dusknoir,

“Yes, it is fine...but what was that light?” I shrugged,

“I don’t know but I saw that some of the Dynamax energy flowed towards them, but who was that person?” I put my hands on my hips,

“Never mind that, we have to move on!” Piers grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the stadium,

“Tell Victor to come visit us okay,” Bea waved us off, as we headed off to Circhester. As we were running I got a buzz from my phone. We stopped as I answered; it was Sonia!”

“Hey Hop, I just heard word that the Stow-on-Side Power spot has been depleted. Good work” She smiled wide

“Thanks, Sonia,” I laughed sheepishly, “but any word of Vic?” She frowned and shook her head 

“No...nothing, we tried searching in the Slumbering Weald for clues but all we found was his bracelet,” she held the blue band and the Wishing Star sparkled,...” you should stop by here soon, his hat and bracelet will probably bring the rest of his memories back.” I sighed and frowned,

“I see, I hope he is okay...hey any word on Lee?”

“Yeah, he is assisting Raihan right now at least I think he is...I’m not too sure where he is...hang on let me add him to the call…” Lee’s face appeared in a smaller screen next to Sonia’s

“Hey, Sonia what's up! Oh, hey Hops!” I waved at him and smiled,

“Hey, Lee!” My smile dropped when I saw what was behind him, “You’re not in Hammerlocke are you,” I saw in the background the broken mural in… “Oh my gosh, Lee!” I ran up the stairs and saw him standing right there. “What are you doing here? You should be helping Raihan!” I crossed my arms and tapped his foot, “Alright, what made you think you were able to get to Hammerlocke on your own!” He scratched the back of his head,

“Sorry Hops, I thought I could get there!” He stuck his tongue out and I shook my head,

“You say that every time...go use your Charizard like you are supposed to!” I sighed as he called his Charizard and flew off, I turned back towards Sonia, “Sonia, there’s one more thing I need to tell you, after the battle, I saw a figure absorb some of the Dynamax energy...you should warn the others. We are gonna head to Circhester next” She nodded at me,

“That is odd, but I will let Leon and the others know, and Gran and I will continue our search for Victor.” I turned off my phone and stared at the blank screen.

  
“Alright kid, let’s go to the next stop...and stop with that worried look, they will find your boyfriend...he’s not one to be lost, unlike your brother ‘ere.” Piers slapped my back and we headed to Circhester.  _ Just who was that person? I couldn’t shake my mind off of them...It must be Sonia’s old assistant, it only makes sense. _


	22. Chapter 22

“Hop, mate, you should rest…” Piers kicked his feet up as we rode the taxi again, “There no point in not being at full strength when you see Vic, now.” He was right, I was basically running on adrenaline at this point, 

“I-I know, but I just can’t stop worrying about Vic...and those poor Pokemon…” I held my hands together,  _ Sonia’s ex-assistant might be a problem, but I don’t know what she’s capable of.  _ I sat for a bit thinking about it, just then I felt a flick on my forehead, “OW!”

“Sleep Hop, Vic wouldn’t want you to be like this now would he?” He smiled and crossed his arms. I sighed and leaned against the window and shut my eyes. I tossed and turned as images of myself and Victor ran through my mind,

_ “Get away from me you...monster!”  _ His voice echoed in my mind, “Victor! I’m sorry!” I shot up awake, in a cold sweat. Piers had his hand on my shoulder,

“Whoa, whoa, easy mate, you were talking in your sleep.” I looked outside the window and it was already night time. 

“I’m sorry, Piers, I guess I still haven’t gotten over scaring Vic…” I heard Piers sigh,

“I know I’m gonna regret this, but tell me what’s going on…” I was a bit surprised that he cared, I smiled a bit,

“I guess, it just started when Lee became Champion, I felt his shadow cast over me, it felt suffocating. That’s why I wanted to train so hard to get acknowledged, I wanted to take Lee’s title from him...but in the end, my dream was taken from me by my best friend, who was clearly stronger...I guess realizing that fact, causes it to leak out. But this time it came out worse, I don’t know if Victor could ever forgive me.” I hugged myself a bit, Piers sighed, and stood near me.

“All I asked was with was going on, not your life story. Sounds like you’ve been a Wooloo moving along with its herd. You need to evolve mate, and you should know, he will forgive you. After all, he loves you” I looked at him and raised an eyebrow,

“What? What are you talking about? I get the last part but what's this about Wooloos?” He sighed loudly and ruffled my head,

“You and Leon are definitely brothers…” He walked towards the stadium with me following suit.

Gordie and Ms. Melony were just evacuating the staff when we showed up. “Oh Hop, Piers, we heard that you came to assist us,” Melony walked up to me and patted my head, “You’ve become so strong since the last time I saw you, I’m sorry about Victor, you must’ve been dealing with so much.” Her kindness cut through me like a soft warm blanket,

“Classic Ma, already adopting so many challengers she deems worthy, You and Victor are lucky, Ma was never this loving to anyone outside of family,” Gordie grinned and slapped my back.

“O-oh, thanks Melony, Gordie, I’m doing okay now, Victor is lost somewhere, but I believe that he and I will be reunited, but right now we have to save those Pokemon that are suffering!” I was pumped up and ready for action. Melony laughed and smiled at me,

“What a hero! You’ve really come to your own, come on Gordie let’s go take down this Pokemon!” Melony grabbed his arm and we ran towards the field, ready to rescue it.

“Alright Pokemon, let’s take you dow-” I stopped and saw that the Gigalith laid defeated, I saw the same figure again, but more clearly...they had a long black cape, a silver breastplate and a black mask; their hair was black,  _ I was right, it is Sonia’s old assistant, the color matches!  _ They raised what looked like a giant Wishing Piece, and absorbed the energy from the Gigalith, “What are you doing!” I ran towards them but they sent out a Gardevoir and they teleported away. “Wait!” I grunted and turned towards the Gigalith, I checked its wounds but thankfully they weren’t that bad. 

“Who was that?” Gordie shouted in surprise,

“That was one of those brother’s lackies...she was disguised as Sonia’s lab assistant and they pulled the wool from our eyes and nabbed the Wishing Stars we had. But what was she doing with the Dynamax energy?” I stood up and saw that the video screen came on. It was the brothers!

“Well, well you’ve certainly been busy!” Sordward laughed as they were sitting in a dim-lit room.

“No matter dear brother, our little subordinate has been busy too!” We heard Shielbert’s voice in the background,

“You two weirdos again! Why are you hurting these Pokemon!” I shouted at them and Sordward scoffed,

“Hmmph, you’ve become a little pest to us, I suppose it’s time to bring in the exterminator, or should I say, exterminators!” He snapped his fingers and a few gates opened up; there stood the League Board members, but this time there were more of them.

“What the? You’ve been working for them? I thought you were supposed to work for the Champion!” I was confused as they all crowded around us,

“They are, we hired these guys to monitor Leon for a while, hoping to mold him into the ultimate tool, but he was too cautious, we were about to give up until we saw you both enter the Gym Challenge, we saw this as a chance to to get Victor to follow their orders. BUT YOU, because of you he fell head over heels over you! His love for you made him immune to our tactics!” 

“We are sorry Master Sordward, Master Shielbert! The kid gave us too much trouble…” The group bowed towards the screen,

“Hmph, it was your carelessness that let a mere child get the better of you! No matter, just take care of these specks and go back to the base!” The screen turned black as the group got closer to us…

I stood in front of Ms. Melony, “Don’t worry Ms. Melony, I’ll protect you…” I saw that they sent out a bunch of different Pokemon.

“I don’t suppose you have a plan do you kid?” Piers stepped back a bit,

“We have to fight!,” I smiled as I started to sweat,  _ this isn’t good, we are surrounded…and outnumbered, _

“Sounds like you need some assistance, Mr. Hop.” We heard a voice over the loudspeaker. A bright light shined from the main entrance and we saw some people in white coats and glasses, come rushing towards us,

“Heh, well I’ll be…” Piers smiled as the figure stepped forward, it was Ms. Oleana!


	23. Chapter 23

“Ms. Oleana?! What are you doing here!” I threw my hands back as she walked passed the board, 

“Hey lady! Don’t get in our way!” One of them grabbed her shoulder, but she turned around and looked at him in the eye,

“Or what? Clearly you couldn’t do your job right, what makes you think you can do it right this time? So still want to stop me?” She got up to his face and glared at him, “or are you too afraid?” The man fell backward and screamed,

  
“That lady’s a witch! A witch I tell you!” His face was pale and he was sweating like crazy. The air around us felt cold as she laughed at him,

“Oh, I like her!” Ms. Melony laughed a bit, 

“Why are you here, weren’t you working for the old Chairman?” Gordie crossed his arms in confusion,

“I was, that is until Young Victor gave me a second chance...he may be young but he has more heart and kindness than any of us adults,” She smiled a bit and walked towards me, “I was a bit worried after those folks barged into Victor’s office, demanding who I was, thankfully my Pokemon made quick work of them...still, I didn’t think it’d come to this. I received a call from Professor Sonia, and I thought I atone for my actions by assisting the one he loves the most.” She gave me Vic’s bracelet and hat and bowed, “I’m sure you can make good use of these. I’m also very sorry for what I’ve done to you. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me.” I smiled and held Victor’s things close to my chest,

“Thank you Ms. Oleana, you don’t know how much it means to me for doing this, well if Vic believes in your new path then I will forgive you as well!” I stuck out my hand for a handshake, she smiled and grabbed my hand, and pulled me towards her,

“Watch out,” she saved me from a punch by a Hitmonchan, “Are you alright Mr. Hop?” I brushed myself and nodded, “Let myself and Macro Cosmos handle this, go and save the other stadiums!”

“Are you sure Ms. Oleana? We can help!” She shook her head,

“I wasn’t hired as the Chairman’s Vice-president just by my beauty you know,” She took out a Dynamax band, “have you forgotten that I too am capable of battling?” She charged her Pokeball and threw it to the sky, “did you know I was a researcher as well? I even created the Dynamax band!” Her Gigantamax Garbodor roared and shook the stadium. 

“Don’t fall back, men! Go after the targets!” The League board members ran towards us, I readied myself but Oleana put her hand in front of me,

“I will not let you lay a hand on our Champions beloved! Garbodor, use Gmax Malador! Garbodor roared and a column of poison shot up from the ground and blocked the members from our view, “Go, Hop, we will be fine! Believe in us, and we will do the same for you!” I nodded and the four of us ran out of the stadium.

“Will Ms. Oleana be alright?” Melony looked back at the doors and was worried,

“Don’t worry about her ma’am, if Victor and Hop believe in her, then we will do the same.” Piers stretched a bit,

“Well, we have to do something to repay you guys. I know! Let me treat you to dinner!” Melony grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearby restaurant in Circhester.

Inside Melony, Gordie, Piers and I sat at the VIP table with a massive feast in front of us, “Don’t be shy everyone! Eat your fill!” She smiled as she began to dig in. I stared at the food and clutched my stomach, I’ve eaten very little lately ever since Victor lost his memories, but I kept thinking how Victor is feeling right now,

“Hop? Aren’t you gonna eat mate?” Gordie had his mouthful of meat and looked at me,

“Oh yeah, I’ll eat...I’m sorry,” I picked up a burger and took a bite, I smiled and savored it, “This is good, hey Vic-!” I looked next to me and saw an empty space, “Oh…” I put my food down and started to tear up a bit, Melony got up and patted my head, 

“Oh dear, Hop it’s okay...I know you miss him, but right now you must regain your strength, tell you what, when he’s back to normal, stop by and I will treat you both to my home cooking!” Gordie spit out his food,

“Ma? You never let anyone else try your cooking! Are you feeling okay?” Melony giggled,

“I’m fine Gordie, just seeing poor Hop like this reminds me of you when you were little. So how about it?” I sniffed and smiled,

“Of course! But I have to warn you I eat a lot more when Victor’s around!” I started to eat my fill,  _ don’t worry Vic, I’ll eat for both of us! _

After dinner Piers and I walked outside and readied ourselves for our next stop, “Well, Hop, looks like Ballonea is next,” Piers smirked as I groaned,

“Ugh, I don’t really want to deal with Bede, but it can’t be helped I guess, but let me call him at least to make sure everything’s okay!” I pulled out my phone, and called the Ballonea Gym,

“Hello? Oh...it’s you...Hop was it? What do you want?” Bede didn’t seem too keen on seeing my face but it felt like he was less obnoxious,

“I was wondering if everything is okay at your gym, you know about the whole rampaging Pokemon bit and all.” He scoffed and brushed his hair back,

“Of course everything is fine! I took down that Pokemon myself, I am Ballonea’s Gym Leader after all! And where’s Victor? Shouldn’t he be with you by now?” He looked around me and frowned,

“What are you talking about? Haven’t you heard? He’s missing?” Bede raised an eyebrow at me,

“He is? But I just talked to him about a few hours ago! He said something about coming back to see you again…” My face dropped as I heard the news...


	24. Chapter 24

“W-w-what are you saying, Bede?” I gripped my phone tightly, 

“I’m saying that he said he was going back to see you, are you sure you didn’t see him?” I shook my head, 

“N-no, Sonia would’ve said something if he were to come back, something must’ve happened to him, or maybe he got lost...Bede, I need you to search around for me please,” He scoffed at me,

“You think I’d risk my butt finding your boyfriend? I’m not going-”

“Oh yes, you are! You told me that you’d wanted to repay him for helping you find your way, so you are gonna help Hop!” Opal yelled at him from afar, he started to blush as I was laughing a bit,

“Not a word to him! I will do my searching and let you know if anything comes up.” He hung up and I clutched my phone tightly,  _ I don’t want to think the worst but I have a bad feeling about this right now... _ Piers walked up to me and placed his hand on my head,

“He will be okay, don’t worry he’s a strong kid! We need to go about this with clear minds. Go ahead and call Sonia, we have to think of a good strategy.” I sighed, and nodded,

“Rotom Phone call Sonia, please.” The screen lit up and Sonia was on her computer, monitoring the progress of the levels of the Power Spots,

“Oh Hop! Looks like the levels are going down! Good work out there! And it looks like Leon and Raihan have calmed things down too!”

“About that Sonia, the mysterious person showed up again, but this time I had a better look at them! Well sort of, they were dressed in armor and had a metal helmet but I am for certain it's your old assistant! They were absorbing some of the Dynamax energy in a Wishing Piece! I don’t know how though,” She sighed and squeezed the bridge of her nose, “It’s more like a Wishing Star Hop. They are filled with the same Galar particles as Power Spots, normally when a Pokemon stops Dynamaxing, the energy flows back into the Dynamax band, but since there’s no band, they used a Wishing Star, I figured that she would have a hand in something like this, I did show her how it works,” She bit her lip and slammed the table.

“Sonia, we also have another problem, Bede told me that Vic planned on coming back to me, but I haven’t seen him yet, have you?” Part of me hoped that she’d say yes but she shook her head,

“No, I’m sorry Hop...huh?” Sonia turned her head towards her screen and a video popped up. It was dark but I was to make out a figure on a chair; a light flashed a bit and I saw the Champion’s jersey, along with a tuft of brown hair. 

“No...it can’t be…” I gripped my phone, I saw Victor tied up and blindfolded, he didn’t look injured thankfully; standing next to him was the mysterious knight. “Victor!” I shouted towards him, but he didn’t move, “You bastards!” I shouted louder, but Piers held me back,

“Easy there Hop, easy, don’t let them get to you…” I took a deep breath and bit my lip. I watched as the brothers walked up to Victor,

“Lookie here dear brother, seems like we’ve found something,’ Sordward lifted Victor’s face up and he faced the camera, 

“H-hop,” his voice was weak…

“We’ve already have the necessary pieces we need to finally show all of Galar the true colors of Zacian and Zamazenta!” Sheilbert held two Wishing Stars in his hands, and Sordward had the rusted weapons, “Don’t try to stop us, that is unless,” The knight pulled out a sword and held it towards Victor’s neck, “you’d want something bad to happen…” The screen went dark and the room went silent,

“They have Victor! We need to save him!” I was ready to run off but Piers caught my shoulder,

“Whoa, Whoa there Hop, we still don’t know where he is…” I stopped and clenched my fist,

“But...but..what if something happens to him!” I was scared for him, I felt powerless, Piers smiled at me.

“We all know about Vic’s gift, he’s way too important for them. They wouldn’t axe him that easily, but there’s still the matter of finding them.”

“Leave that to me,” Sonia spoke over the phone and smiled, “those weirdos were a bit careless to notice that I was able to track where the signal came from!” She walked over to her computer and clicked a few buttons, “Looks like they are in Hammerlocke! Wait? Seriously? That’s so obvious! They are in the Energy Plant, I’ll get the door open for you guys!”

I smiled wide, “Alright! That’s our Professor! We have a location!” I clutched Victor’s bracelet and put his hat on my head. “Don’t worry Vic, we will be on our way!” Piers sighed and crossed his arms,

“It might be a trap, so we have to be careful. But let’s go save your boyfriend!” Piers and I hopped onto the air taxi and we rode off towards Hammerlocke.


	25. Chapter 25

“Hop, you’re being antsy again…” Piers looked over at me and laughed as I was looking out of the window,

“I know, but can you blame me? I want to save Victor, so he can finally be free of all this…” Piers sighed and shifted his legs,

“I get you want to save yer boyfriend and all, but will  _ you _ be free as well?” I looked at him with a serious face, “Vic here, is still our Champion, but what about you?”

“Well, I guess I’ll train hard as I usually do, maybe I’ll take the challenge again and try for Vic’s title!” Piers shook his head,

“But is that what you truly want? You want to spend the rest of yer life trying to chase the same dream over and over? Take Marnie or even Bede, for instance, both wanted that Championship title like you, but in the end, Victor won, and what did they do? They found a new path to follow, something that’s good for them, as for you what do you want to do? Become a Gym Leader like them?” I looked to the ground and shook my head

“N-no, of course not! It’d be the same as me….following….Lee’s path…” I had a sudden realization, I looked up to Piers who nodded his head and smiled

“Now you get it mate.” He pushed down on my cap and smiled

“I...I’ve been following the shadow of someone else...even though Lee’s been defeated I just went and clung to Victor’s path...that’s what you meant by the Wooloo. To escape my own neverending darkness, I need to evolve and find my own path!” I looked out the window, “But what will be something that I want to do?”

“We can think about this stuff later we have work to do!” Piers slapped my back as we landed in Hammerlocke. Waiting for us was Raihan and Leon.

“Hey Hops! Glad you could make it! Is that Victor’s cap?” He pointed at my head and I nodded,

“Yeah, I’m holding it for him when he comes back.” Leon pushed on my head,

“Looks good on you but you’re gonna get your hair all messy,” I blushed in embarrassment,

“So, what’s the situation?” Piers walked up and sighed,

“Righto, Sonia has filled us in on the situation, Victor is being held captive in the Energy Plant.” 

“Kind of a dumb and obvious move, to be honest, that’s where Eternatus was kept in.” Raihan shrugged as we all walked towards the stadium.

“But what if it’s a trap, Lee! We could be outnumbered like we were back in Circhester! If Ms. Oleana hadn’t shown up we wouldn’t be having this conversation!” I waved my arms around and he laughed,

“Well, it’s a good thing we have people on our side!” He looked to the sky and a bunch of Flying Taxis came from the sky, as the doors opened we saw the Gym Leaders walk out.”

“Whoa!” I threw my hands back as the Gym Leaders once again came to our aid.”

“M-Marnie?? What are you doing here!” Piers ran up to her and started to freak out, 

“I was called by Leon to elp our Champion, I couldn’t just stand around and sit there! We all saw the broadcast!” Marnie was dressed like a Team Yell member but she still had her signature jacket on her. Her Morpeko jumped up and ran around me and waved. I smiled and saw Bede walk up to us.

“You’re here too?” I smirked and He started to blush and pout,

“I'm here cause Ms. Opal forced me too. Don’t get the wrong idea or anything!” Marnie walked up from behind him and coughed,

“That’s funny cause I distinctly remember you begging Ms. Opal to come with us since you wanted to  _ repay Vic _ ” Bede's ears turned red and he stomped his foot,

“You misheard me, Marnie! I just wanted to repay him for defeating me! So I’m gonna challenge him to a battle!” 

“Yeah, sure sure, but get in line I want a piece of him first!” They both glared at each other, and I stepped in between them,

“Alright guys, we all know that I get first dibs!” 

“What gives you the right!” Bede pointed at and I snickered,

“Well, I’m the Champion’s boyfriend after all! I get priority!” They both glared at me and pouted,

“That doesn’t mean anything, Hop!” Marnie crossed her arms and turned away. I laughed as she said that.

“Oh boy, next year’s Gym Challenge is gonna be a wild one…” Piers sighed as we all gathered around Leon.

“Alright now that we are all here, we know why we are needed. Victor’s in trouble and it’s up to us to save him.” Leon looked at me, “Alright Hop give us the plan.”

“What? Why me?” I raised my hands up and shook my head, 

“It has to be you! You’re the one who knows him the most!” Milo smiled at me,

“You're the one he’s waiting for after all.” Nessa nodded her head, Kabu walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder,

“Save my son Hop.” He started to tear up as he said that,

“Your son? Oh, Mr. Kabu you’re so funny” Ms. Melony walked up to him and grabbed my other shoulder, “Save my boy for me okay Hop?” I felt their grip tighten on me as the glared at each other,

“Ms. Melony you’ve already have children you don’t need anymore!”

“Bold words coming from you old man!” she smiled at him with her eyes closed,

“Ma, Mr. Kabu! You’re gonna break Hop!” Gordie came up from behind and pulled them both off of me, “Sorry about that Hop; when they found out they wanted to “adopt” Victor things got a little dicey.” I laughed a bit,

“That’s okay!” I felt a tug on my jacket, I looked over and saw Allister and Bea,

“You will save Victor yes?” Bea’s eyes shimmered as she tightened her belt,

“We will have your back Hop!” Allister stuck a fist in the air as he said that.

“Right, we can do this. Okay so they might be expecting some heavy opposition, so it will be just Piers and myself to go in first. Once they let their guard down we can strike!” They all nodded and waited outside as Piers and I walked towards the stadium where Sonia was waiting for me. Her Yamper barked happily as we walked up but as he came up to me he frowned and scratched at the door,

“Oh, you’re here! That was quick! Sorry give me a moment,” She rummaged around her pockets for a bit, I walked up to her Yamper and picked him up,

“There, there Yamper, Victor will be just fine but Sonia, you okay?” I walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder, “Oh gosh your eyes!” I looked at her and she had bags underneath them,

“Oh, this? Ever since I lost my one and only assistant I’ve been working nonstop, honestly after all this I’m ready for a nice rest.” She yawned loudly,

“I wish there was a way I could help you out?” She shook her head, as her Yamper whined,

“You could help by saving Vic so we all can have a rest from all this nonsense!” She pulled out her phone, “Now I’ve been trying to figure this stuff out but I’m at a loss. She flipped through her phone a bit. Just then Yamper jumped out of my arms and ran up to the control panel, “Yamper? What are you?” Yamper shocked the control panel and it opened, “Oh good boy Yamper!” She crouched down and petted it, “Now Hop, it will be dangerous in there so let’s be careful. We don’t know what those guys are capable of!” I nodded and we walked towards the lift and descended towards the Plant. I looked down at Victor’s bracelet again and put it on my arm. 

“Hang on tight Vic, I’m coming for you!”


	26. Chapter 26

The elevator slowly, went down the lights of the lab flashed by my face; many visions of Eternatus flashed in my mind, I started to breathe heavily and clutched my left arm. “Hop, you’re gonna be okay...just breathe, it’s all over now.” Sonia hugged me from behind, I took a deep breath and calmed down.

“T-thanks Sonia, but poor Vic...he must be so scared right now, I’m going to take him out on the best date ever after all this!” Sonia rested her chin on my hat.

“Thatta boy! Show your boyfriend how much you love him! I’m gonna kick those two weirdos so hard, they won’t be sitting for weeks!” I laughed as Sonia punched the air, “No one messes with my best boys!”

“Not you too Sonia!” I groaned a bit as she too “adopted us” She smiled at me,

“I can’t help it! You guys are just too adorable!” I scratched the back of my head and blushed. Piers groaned loudly,

“You people make me sick…” he crossed his arms,

“Oh come now Piers, you like them too! After all, you’ve gone this far with Hop, didn’t you?” Sonia teased Piers and he started to blush,

“It’s not like that! Knowing that he is Leon’s younger brother he might be running around, Arceus knows where!” He flailed his arms around and turned away, “it’s kind of annoying seeing these two apart…” I smiled as the doors opened. The plant hummed as it was still up and running even after all that happened. We walked further in a bit and I saw the tank that Eternatus was kept in. The area was taped up and barred, preventing anyone else from coming towards it. There were still burn marks from our encounter with it. I looked away and walked towards the lift to the top. 

Suddenly the lights came on and we were met with a group of people, who stood in our way.

“You’re not going anywhere!” I saw a figure walk in front of us, my face froze and my scar started to hurt as I heard the familiar voice. It was Victor’s father, he was a bit disheveled and his coat was all torn up. “Good to see you again, little brother of Leon.” He smiled evilly 

“What? Why are you here?! Weren’t you exiled!” He laughed and got up to my face,

“No thanks to you, thankfully I had a few fans of my own. Sordward and Shielbert reached out to me and asked me for some of my research, considering that their goals fit into my own ambition, so I gave them the tools necessary to get Victor by any means.”

“I don’t understand, you’re his father, why would you do this!” Sonia shouted angrily, he turned towards Sonia,

“Have you heard of Team Plasma? They wanted to liberate Pokemon from people and be free! I was a scientist working for them. When I heard that one of their leaders had a special connection to Pokemon; the ability to communicate with them...I wanted to have that power for my own purposes! I mean think of all the powerful Pokemon I could have at my disposal! In the end, he disappeared, so I went and tried to replicate it; so after Victor was conceived, I had a moment of doubt, he made me happy for once...I couldn’t do that to him. That is until one day, his mother was attacked by a rampaging Pokemon. I feared the worst but he managed to quell the beast and calm it. I had a moment of inspiration and decided to do what I could to replicate that same ability, in the end. He couldn’t control them, only connect with their hearts! I was going to reset his memories and try again...but his mother caught wind and ran off with them. All I did was set Victor’s own path for him to fulfill.”

“So you just used them...you are a monster! ” I shouted at him and he smiled and punched me in the face.

“Hop!” Sonia caught me and glared at him, “What kind of person punches a kid!”

“My my Professor, bold talk for someone who couldn’t complete a simple Gym Challenge. It must’ve been hard roaming around doing Arceus knows what.”

“That was the old me! I found out that it wasn’t for me, but I found a new path thanks to Hop and Victor!” I looked up at her as she stood up, “you have no right to say these things. Everyone has a path they can take! Forcing people on a set path is a terrible thing!”

“Not to mention forcing Pokemon to do your bidding! That ain’t right.” Piers stood in front of me,

“Hmmph, as if I’d listen to you!” He brought out a button and pressed it. The whole area began to shake violently and a bright red light flashed from the chamber.

“What did you just do!” I pointed,

“I let a few more Dynamaxed Pokemon run rampant! There’s enough Pokemon to destroy all of Galar,” He smiled wide, “So what are you three gonna do? Stop me or save Galar? I smiled wide as I pulled out my phone, which was on the moment we walked in

“Both!” Lee appeared on the screen, 

“Hop! We saw the red light and are handling things here! Go get him mate!” He flashed his Charizard pose and rode off into the sky,”

“You lot have been very annoying to me, I should've taken Victor from you sooner! He’s just a tool, you have no right to take what's mine!” I walked up to him and punched him in the gut.

“You need to shut your mouth! He doesn’t belong to you! He’s his own person, you’ve caused him so much pain and suffering, you have no right to be his father!” I glared at him angrily, he then lunged at me and grabbed my neck and pointed the same device the brother’s used on Victor.

“No one move, or else he will die.” He charged the device to the maximum and started to walk back towards the lift to the top.

“Hop!” Sonia reached out towards me but Piers stopped her, they watched as we climbed into the elevator, “Hop, be careful...we will save you okay!” I nodded as the doors closed.

“Don't worry brat...we will see your precious Victor soon enough.” As the doors opened to the top. We saw the brothers, the mysterious knight, and Victor, who was still blindfolded.

“Victor!” I struggled a bit but I was held back, 

“Don’t try to move yet. I’ve brought him along Sordward,” He pushed me towards him, “Now you can hold up your end of the bargain? I bring the brat you give me Zacian and Zamazenta.” Sordward smiled and walked up to him,

“Certainly,” He grabbed the rod and stabbed the Professor, “You can help by offering yourself to us.” I stood back in horror as I saw the Professor cried out in pain, he looked over to me and reached out towards me before dropping to the ground. 

“Hmmph not bad Professor,” Sordward scoffed, “It’s enough to summon them” My stomach turned, my knees started to tremble, my mouth was dry...I was terrified. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, I managed to force myself to speak

“Why are you guys doing all this? Why are you Forcing Pokemon to Dynamax?” Sordward and Shielbert laughed,

“All the lies and fake stories you all believe, We did it to expose the true nature of Zacian and Zamazenta!”

“But they saved all of Galar!” I shook my head,

“Pfff, what a fool! We have always been revered as the resplendent descendants of the real hero! It’s all because you ruffians had to go and save Galar from Eternatus, and that woman went and wrote a whole book about it! She said the real heroes were the Pokemon! You carelessly changed history! By that reasoning alone, it just makes our ancestors liars!”

“What Sonia said is the truth! She and Victor saw how Zacian and Zamzenta protected Galar since ancient times!”

“More lies! We will show the true colors of the Legendary Pokemon! In the end, it is us that will be the true kings!” They both started to laugh more manically and more twisted, I shook my head and clenched my fist.

“You guys are all monsters! I’m going to defeat you and save Victor!” I ran towards Victor but the knight stood in front of me, “Get out of my way!” the knight brought out a Pokeball and pulled their sword out. “So you want to battle and fight huh? Alright then!” I pulled out a Pokeball as well,

“Have fun saving your precious Victor!” Shielbert laughed as he caressed Victor’s chin, I bit my lip and glared at them,

_ Easy Hop, they want you to go berserk again...you have to keep calm...for him... _ just then a light shined from Sordward; the rusted sword glowed and reverted to its original form. It flew towards me and I slowly grabbed it. “Alright then let’s do this!” I sent out Dubwool as the knight pulled their sword and Gardevoir.


	27. Chapter 27

“Okay Dubwool, we have to defeat this knight in order to save Vic!” Dubwool nodded and readied himself, the knight rushed towards me and I blocked their blade. I grunted as the blades clashed, I pushed them back and shouted, “Dubwool use Iron Head!” Dubwool rushed forward towards Gardevoir and pushed it back.

Gardevoir shook off the attack and charged a ball of pink energy towards Dubwool, “Dubwool-!” I looked over at him but the knight slashed towards me. I jumped out of the way and slashed at him,  _ I never would have thought I’d be battling with a sword! This is crazy!  _ “Dubwool, use Zen Headbutt!” I clashed again with the knight, I stared at their mask; I could see the reflection of my face on their mask. I was angry, but not like last time; no this time I was determined to save my boyfriend, I scoffed as I was pushing them back slightly “Not much a talker aren’t ya...good it makes it easier for me to beat you!” I pushed them back and body-slammed back. I looked over and saw Dubwool bash into Gardevoir. “Alright, Dubwool!”

“Oh, this is lovely to watch dear brother!” Shielbert clapped as they watched my battle, “Seeing a boy work so hard to save his beloved, it reminds me of those stories we used to read!” I was a bit annoyed at their taunting, but I shook my head and faced the knight, who ran towards me, sword readied to stab me. I looked around a bit and saw an opening. I parried and tripped the knight, I used this chance to run towards Victor, but the Gardevoir used Psychic to stop me. “Ugh, this again! Dubwool use another Iron head!” he rushed forward at high speeds, but the knight stood in front of Dubwool. But Dubwool jumped over him and slammed into Gardevoir. I jumped and landed on my feet.  _ I have to defeat Sonia’s old assistant if I want to get to Vic. _ I turned towards the knight and took a deep breath.

I ran towards them and tried to slash at them. The knight reacted quickly and protected themselves. They quickly slashed at my sword, knocking it away from my hands. Dubwool was knocked back and he landed next to me, “Dubwool!” I looked over and the Gardevoir stood behind me, I turned back and found a sword pointed at me. Dubwool and I were surrounded and defenseless.

“Oh, it looks like you are defeated again, Hop! You’re not gonna save Victor like that!” Sordward laughed even louder and placed his hands on Victor’s head, “You hear that Vic...your boyfriend is on the end of his ropes.” Hearing someone call him by the nickname that I gave him made my blood boil.

“Don’t you dare call him that!” I felt my anger rising again; I was ready to go berserk again, the darkness started to cover me...I was feeling like I had no choice but to give in. Suddenly an image of Vic’s smiling face cut through. His light warmed my heart and calmed me down. “I will save you, Victor!” My eyes grew more determined as the sword flew back to me. “Dubwool let’s finish this with one last Iron head!” Dubwool lunged at Gardevoir who put up a barrier, and at the same time, I clashed again with the knight. “I’m not gonna let my inner darkness take over me again! This time I will fight for him! I made a promise! And you’re not gonna stop me!” I broke through the knight’s blade and slashed a piece of their mask off, knocking them into the floor. I looked over and Dubwool managed to defeat Gardevoir. “Good job boy!” I petted him and returned him to his Pokeball. I turned towards the brothers and stomped my foot.

“Now get away from my Victor!” I ran towards them and they ran off. “Victor, baby I’m here!” I walked up and teared up as I cut the binds off of him and took off his blindfold, and threw the sword to the side.

“Hop...you’re finally here! Sike!” I looked in horror as it wasn’t Victor who was tied up...it was Sonia’s assistant!

“Oh dear, you should’ve seen your face! We got you good!” The brothers laughed as I stepped back in shock…

“No...no...if she’s here t-t-t-then.” I started to panic as I heard the knight stand up. Their mask started to break apart and fall to the ground. Their face was finally clear to me now, I dropped to my knees as tears began to fall from my face. “No, it was you after all...Vic.” He stood and stared at me with a blank expression, he picked up my blade and pointed it at me. 

“Vic, it’s me! It’s Hop! Your best friend! Come on speak to me!” I cried out towards him but he just stared blankly at me.

“Don’t try...he’s under our control now! He’s done an amazing job collecting the energy we need to summon Zacian and Zamazenta!” Sordward and Shielbert lifted the stars in the sky and dark purple light shined from them and shot to the sky. The clouds thundered above us and two beams of light shined towards the ground. As the light dissipated Zacian and Zamzenta stepped forward and growled at the brothers. “Now Shielbert!” They both pointed the stars at the Pokemon and filled them with energy.

“No stop! You’re hurting them!” I ran towards them but Victor stood in front of me. “Vic, please! Snap out of it!” I grabbed his shoulders but he smacked them away and pointed the sword at me. I cried and fell to my knees. “Victor, no please don’t do this!” The brothers laughed as the Pokemon stopped shouting, they were covered in dark energy and growled angrily.

“Excellent, we have bombarded them with the Galar Particles! You’ve done an excellent job holding off your beloved Victor, now end his suffering and you’ll finally serve your usefulness.” Victor lifted the sword in the air and stared at me. I clutched my arms and broke down even more. “Victor...there’s one thing I wanted to say to you….I’m sorry that I couldn’t protect you...but I had fun being with you...I’m glad that you’ll be the last thing I see...Victor...I love you.” I looked up and smiled as the sword came down.


	28. Chapter 28

I already accepted my fate, I was about to be killed by my best friend, my lover... _ Victor...please don’t be sad when you come back... _ I felt a raindrop on my face suddenly, I opened my eyes and Victor froze mid-swing and tears were pouring from his blank stare. “Victor?” I looked at him and wiped my face, he still had his blank, lifeless eyes but he was crying. He opened his mouth and quietly spoke to me.

“H-H-Hop, p-p-please...s-save...me…” He grabbed his arm and tried to hold back from striking me. He was fighting back! I stood up and looked him in the eye,

“Vic...it’s me, Hop! Come on you can fight it! I believe in you!” I hugged him but he felt so cold, I started to cry, “You don’t have to be scared, your best friend is here!” 

“Brother, he’s starting to regain control! Do something!” Shielbert shouted towards Sordward who nodded,

“Victor, end his life now! Gardevoir do your job and hold his mind back!” Gardevoir nodded and its eyes began to glow and it shot a beam towards Victor. He flinched as Gardevoir tried to control him some more. He pushed me away and lifted the sword up again.

“Victor, I know you’re in there, you have to fight it!” I walked towards him and I could see his eyes waving.”

“H-Hop…” He was trying so hard to struggle, but he swung the sword at me. I caught the blade with my arm. I cried out in pain as it cut my skin, I realized that he didn’t cut through me. 

“V..V...Vic,” I was panting as blood dripped from my arm, “please, come back to me...I...I love you...I miss you…” I touched his face and his eyes flinched slightly. He dropped the sword and gripped his head. Gardevoir started to stumble a bit as Victor was crying out in pain. “Victor you can do it!” He dropped to his knees as he gripped his head.

“Tsk, we are losing him. Zacian! Zamazenta! Kill these two!” Sordward shouted at them, and the Pokemon walked towards us...they growled and jumped up towards us. I hugged Victor tightly, 

“I at least have you, Victor! I’m glad my last moments are with you, mate!” I kissed his forehead and saw a bright light flash coming from the side. The rusted shield floated in the air out of Shielbert’s side and reformed to its original shape and flew towards us. It created a dome of energy and blocked us from Zacian and Zamazenta. I looked up and saw that it protected us. It felt a warm and comforting aura inside of it. “What’s all this?” I felt my arm heal up a bit, I looked over to Victor who was still struggling around in pain. “Victor!” I called out to him and he fell in my arms. He was panting heavily, I reached in my pocket and grabbed his bracelet. “Vic, here, do you remember this? It’s when we became trainers together!” I was tearing up as I struggled to put it on his hand. I took off his hat from my head and saw the headband. “This! Here remember when I made this for you when you fought Leon? Please you have to wake up!” I cried on his face and held him close, “you were always with me no matter what happened...I want to do the same.”

“H-H-Hop? I-Is-Is that you?” I heard a weak voice from him. I looked at him and his eyes started to gain its color again, he touched my face and he had a soft smile on his face,

“Victor?” I felt his body getting warmer, “Victor are you, you again? Do you remember me?” I heard him laugh,

“How could I ever forget the person I love the most?” Upon hearing that I started to tear up, “Hop, I know I lost my memories...everything is coming back to me slowly, our first battle, the time I lost you, our semi-finals battle; but I especially remembered all the times I loved being with you and how happy you were with me...I felt so lonely and scared but you! You stayed by my side and helped me regain my memories! Hop, I’m back!” He sat up and started to cry, “Hop! I missed you so so muc-” I jumped towards him and kissed him on the lips. We crashed towards the ground and I laid on top of him and passionately kissed him, all the pain and hurt melted away as I was finally with the person I loved the most. He pulled me in closer and I felt his warm hands grab my back. His scent reminded me of Postwick and I couldn’t be any happier! We pulled away to gather our breaths and hugged, 

“Victor….I missed you...I’m so so sorry for not being strong enough to protect you! I’m sorry for scaring you back at Sonia’s lab...I’m so sorry!” I cried in his chest and he patted my head,

“Hop, you dummy, how many times have I told you to stop doubting your strength! You saved all those Pokemon, you saved me! I’m sorry for hurting you so much!” He cried on top of me and we embraced for a while. “Hop, I missed being with you again, your scent, your smile, your love!” He brushed my tears away with his thumbs and kissed me on the cheek, “I owe you a lot for being away from you for so long.” I smiled and hugged him more, 

“I love you so much, Victor! I never stopped loving you! You wouldn’t believe all that I’ve been through to get you back, but” I started to blush a bit and played with his hair, “It’s good to have you back to your original self! Well mostly, the black hair suits you by the way!” He touched his head and saw that his hair darkened,

“What the heck!? When did this happen?” I laughed as he was freaking out over his new hair color, “I guess it can't be helped then, if you like it then I like it too! He held me close, and cuddled with me a bit more “I’m so lucky to have you Hop...but there’s something we need to take care of now.” He pushed me away and kissed my cheek, he then stood up and held out his hand and smiled brightly at me. “We have to save the real heroes of Galar!” I took his hand and stood up, and smiled back.

“Let’s save Galar again Vic!” I held his hand and picked up the sword as he picked up the shield, the barrier dissipated and we faced Zacain and Zamazenta, finally together again, like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the support! I'm glad to be able to finally bring these two back together again and I'm sure you all feel the same! I'll keep up the content as always everyone!


	29. Chapter 29

“Brother looks like our little Victor has broken free of his shackles!” Shielbert looked over to his brother angrily,

“Yes, quite...you assistant, do your job and help us!” She nodded as she took off the wig, 

“Yes, well uh Gardevoir!-” I ran towards her and stood in front of her, I stared her down angrily,

“This is for tricking me!” I slammed my forehead into her and knocked her unconscious. I turned towards the Gardevoir who teleported away in fear.

“Hop? You okay babe?” Hearing Vic call my name made me blush,

“Yeah, I think so...but I’m not sure about her though…” Victor walked up to me and rubbed my forehead.

“Still, that must’ve done a number on you. Here let me take care of it!” He stood up and kissed my forehead. I giggled as he had to get up on his tippy toes. “I don’t remember you being this tall!” He whined as he laid his head on my chest. I smiled and felt his hair.

“But do you still remember how much you love me?” He looked up and grinned,

“About….this much!” He spread his arms out wide and I crossed my arms,

“That’s not much Vic…” He hugged me tightly and I blushed, “Oh...that’s what you meant.”

“It’s like they are ignoring us, dear brother!” Sordward shouted angrily at us. “We were so close to breaking you apart!” Victor laughed and grabbed my hand,

“Don’t you see? No matter how much you try to break us. We will always find ways to get back together.” He looked at me and smiled, “Hop and I are bound by fate, our love is unbreakable!” 

“Vic...you’re so cheesy!” I started to laugh at him as he grinned a bit I tickled him on the sides causing him to cry out in laughter, “I think you need to forget that part of you mate.”

“No...stop it, Hop! You’re embarrassing me! I’m sorry, I just had too you know!” He giggled happily and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

“Now you’re just making fun of us!” Shielbert gritted his teeth and stomped his foot.

“You’re just noticing now?” I looked over at him and he turned red like his suit.   
  


“You forgot that we have the power here! Zacian, end these false heroes!” Sordword pointed towards us and Zacian ran towards me. Victor stood in front of me and smiled,

“This time I will protect us both!” He lifted the shield and protected me from Zacian’s fangs. He struggled to hold it back, but placed my hand behind Victor and pushed back

“Remember we are in this together Vic.” We pushed back Zacian and I rushed towards Sordward, the sword in hand.

“Shielbert do something!” Sordward shouted at his brother and he stammered,

“Uh..right...Zamzenta, protect my brother!” Zamazenta ran towards Zamazenta and stood in front of him. I smiled as I heard Victor run behind me and slammed the shield into Zamazenta.

“I’m sorry Zamazenta! But we need to do this in order to save you! Go, Hop!” He shouted to me and I slashed the Wishing Star out of Sordwards hands. I turned towards Shielbert and slashed it too. 

“Vic! Your turn!” He nodded and kicked them both away into the air. “It’s time to free Zacian and Zamazenta!” I sent out Cinderace and Victor sent out Inteleon. “Cinderace, use Blast Burn!” Cinderace charged a large fireball and shot it towards the stars.

“Inteleon use Hydro Cannon!” He blasted a large torrent of water in the same direction. The two attacks collided with the stars and the whole area began to shake violently.

  
“No! Our plans have been ruined!” Sordward and Shielbert screamed, "You don't know what you're doing!"

“What?” We had no time to react when the stars exploded and the energy shot out. It flowed into Zacian and Zamazenta and made them darker and more berserk. Victor fell to his knees and clutched his chest. “Vic!” I ran to him and put my hand on his chest, “I’m here! Are you okay? He looked at me and panted,

“Y-yeah, I’m okay...just this darkness, it’s too much…” He coughed a bit of blood,

“Victor!” I started to freak out, “What’s going on?” I was shaking as Victor was breathing sporadically.

“They...seem...to...be overloaded with the Wishing Stars…our only best bet is to tame them.” Victor stood up but stumbled a bit. I ran to him and held him up with my shoulders. “Those poor Pokemon…they are suffering so much...kind of like you and I Hop.”

“Yeah….” We stood and faced the Pokemon but Sordward and Shielbert stood in front of us and laughed,

“Looks like you’re at the end of your ropes! Even if the Wishing Stars have been destroyed they are still under our command!”

“Yes, yes we can use this to our advantage! Destroy them both!” But the Pokemon didn’t move. Instead, they turned towards the brothers.

“What is this? What are you-” Sordwards sentence was cut off when a bunch of dark energy started to flow into him. He cried out in pain as the energy followed through him.

“Brother!” Shielbert shouted towards him but he too was infused with the dark energy. The whole area began to spark and shake as the brothers were covered in energy. We stood back in horror as the brothers were suffering.

“Hop, stay close to me.” Victor took a deep breath and lifted the shield in front of us. The shield shined brightly and protected us from the excess energy. I covered mine and Victor's eyes as the energy expelled and a large explosion occurred. As the bubble went down we saw the brother’s bodies...but they were both crystallized...lifeless and unmoving…

“Oh my gosh...what happened to them?” I looked and they were long gone. What was left was their empty husk covered in what looked like wishing stars.

“It looks like they unknowingly protected us...the Wishing Stars were forcing Zacian and Zamzenta to Dynamax but for some reason, there was an excessive build-up and it had to reach out somewhere...if it weren’t for their carelessness we would’ve suffered the same fate.” Victor was breathing heavily. We stared down Zacian and Zamazenta who looked like they were sort of back to normal, they growled at us and ran off.

“Wait!” I shouted towards them but Victor shifted,

“Leave them, we will get to them later, I can still feel their hearts...they are challenging us to go back to where it all began. Hop, they deem us worthy of commanding them…” Victor fell down and I caught him,

“Vic!” I pushed back his bangs and he smiled at me,

“I’m feeling so weak right now Hop. Can you carry me back home like you used to?” I smiled and kissed his cheek,

“Sure thing babe.” I lifted him up and carried him bridal style, he held me close as we went towards the elevator. Victor tugged at my jacket and looked over at the Professor. “He came back didn’t he...but what happened to him?

“He was still as crazy as ever...I thought maybe he had some bit of humanity but in the end, it cost him his life. I’m sorry Victor, I couldn’t save him.” He started to tear up,

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not your fault. I know he was a terrible person but why still I feel a little sad? He made me suffer. I should be angry but I just still feel sad that his life was taken away so easily.” I kissed his forehead and calmed him down.

“This is the path he chose...he was dark and twisted and look what happened, let this be a good reminder for both of us to forge a better path than everyone here!” He smiled and shut his eyes,

“I missed you so much, Hop...I miss sleeping in your arms...I love you.” I looked down at him and smiled as he was sleeping soundly, we were together again, and that’s all that mattered to me. I walked slowly towards the elevator and we headed down. The worst of our ordeal was over.


	30. Chapter 30

The elevator doors opened and Sonia ran towards us.

“Hop! Are you okay! We felt the area shake and we got scared! Is that Victor? TELL ME THAT HE’S OKAY!” Sonia got in my face and started to freak out,

“Easy Professor, you’re scaring ‘em.” Piers pulled her back and gave me a thumbs-up, “Good work mate. But are you sure this is Victor? He looks a bit different?” I smiled and looked down at Victor who was sleeping soundly,

“Yeah, it’s definitely him, not sure about the hair to be honest, but it's him!” I crouched down and shifted him onto my back.

“H...H...Hop….” I heard my boyfriend mutter as I stood up, he nuzzled the back of my neck and continued to sleep. Sonia sighed and ruffled his hair,

“He’s gone through a lot...he looks kind of like a little munchlax, it’s kind of cute. I’m glad you’re both alright Hop. You two deserve some rest.” She pinched my cheeks and smiled, I looked down at the ground,

“Not everyone was alright,” I told them about what had happened with Professor Hayase, and the two sword and shield brothers. 

“Hop, are you okay?” Sonia looked at me with a worried expression.

“I don’t know...it’s kind of terrifying...but Vic and I are together again and that’s all that matters!” I smiled at her and she patted my head,

“You two don’t deserve any of this at your age...I’m sorry this happened to you both.” I sniffed,

“T-Thanks…” She hugged us and I cried in her arms, “But this is kind of uncomfortable…” I shifted a bit and looked back at Victor, “You okay there mate?” I saw him smile and nuzzle me a bit. We all smiled and headed out the Power Plant where the local constables and Leon were waiting.

“Hop! You’re okay!” Lee ran up to me and ruffled my hair, “You did amazing Hop! I was so worried about you!” He wiped his tears from his face and looked over at Victor, “Is he okay?” I nodded and smiled,

“Yeah, but we are a bit tired...we are okay now!” The constables went inside the plant and secured the area. I walked a bit further towards the wall and stood as I waited for Lee to talk to the police, as for me I just wanted to go rest up in a bed with Victor in my arms. I smiled wide as I couldn’t wait to snuggle with him, I heard Victor stir on my back, “Oh are you waking up?” Suddenly I heard him coughing furiously, “Victor?” I set him down slowly and held him up. I felt his forehead and panicked, “VICTOR!” I cried out as he was panting and sweating, 

“Call an ambulance now!” Leon shouted to the nearby staff members who ran towards the phones, I started to take off the armor he was wearing and I unbuttoned his shirt to let him breathe a bit. I started to blush as I saw his exposed chest.  _ No this isn’t the time Hop!  _ I shook myself as I waited for the paramedics to come. 

They came in a flash and lifted Vic onto a nearby stretcher. I held Victor’s hand as we went inside the ambulance, “You’ll be okay Vic! I’m here!” I saw him flutter his eyes open,

“Hey, Hop...sorry for worrying you again…I hope you don’t hate me for being sick again,” He reached up and caressed my face, his hand was warm, his face, saddened but soft, I held it and started to cry,

“Vic, you dummy…I could never hate you...now just get some rest okay?” He nodded and closed his eyes. I sat back down and the paramedic hugged me,

“You must really care for him…” I smiled at Victor,

“More than you think.” It didn’t take us long to get to the hospital, I sat in the waiting room. Begging that Victor would be okay...but after all, he’s been through I couldn’t help but be scared, another doctor checked on my injuries as well but I was pretty okay all things considered. Sonia walked up to me and sat down next to me.

“You two really like to attract danger.” 

“Yeah, but I guess the positives outweigh the negatives! I’m glad that our Victor is back, I’m sure all of Galar missed him.” I felt Sonia rub my hair,

“Not as much as you Hop! I can’t believe the stuff you two did to get back together. Makes me sort of jealous.” She smiled at me, “I know everyone’s been asking you this, but you know Vic is going back to his Champion duties after he rest...but what about you Hop? Do you have any plans?” I looked down and twiddled my thumbs,

“I still haven’t decided yet...but I know I want to do more than just battling...but maybe after I spend time with Vic I can get a clear head and think about this a bit more.” I saw Nurse Joy walk outside of the doors, I stood up quickly and ran to her, “Nurse Joy, is Vic going to be okay?” She nodded,

“Yes, he will be...he was suffering from a nutrition deficiency, he will need some bed rest for a few days. But he will be okay!” 

“Oh, thank goodness!” I smiled and I started to cry, “I’m so glad that he’s okay….” I crouched down and couldn’t stop crying, “I’m sorry guys, just the tears won’t stop.” Sonia patted my back and hugged me, 

“It’s okay Hop, let it all out! You’ve been through so much.” After what felt like forever, I walked towards Victor’s room. I opened the door and saw that he was sleeping soundly. I smiled and sat next to him, I moved my hand and pushed his hair back, I kissed his forehead and held his hand, it was warm and comforting,

“I missed you Vic...I’m glad we can be together again. I promise to make up for the time lost by taking you out on the best date ever!” I slowly got up but I felt his hand tighten,

“Don’t go…” I looked over and he was awake and blushing, “I missed you too much...can...can you stay with me...there’s plenty of room in the bed…” He covered his face slightly with the blanket.

“I guess I could spend the night with you...I do owe you that much!” I laughed as I took off my jacket and shoes and snuggled next to him. I looked him in the eye and smiled, “I love you, Vic.”

“Hehe, I love you too Hop, good night!” He kissed me in the lips, but I pulled him a bit closer and kissed him back but with more passion, Vic’s hands hugged me and we kissed for what felt like hours, we pulled away to catch our breaths, “I almost forgot how good of a kisser you were Hop,”

“Stop being so cute then!” I stuck my tongue out at him and he giggled, I took his hand and swirled my thumb around it, I was lost in his cute eyes, “You know Vic when you lost your memories you were kind of cute when you started to fall for me again.” 

“You mean I lost my cuteness? Hop, you dummy!” He pouted and turned away,

“No, no you’re still very cute...but having you all flustered and stuff was super cute! But but! Victor turned around and touched my lips with his fingers,

“When I get out of here you owe me big time!” he turned back around and groaned,

“I already have that planned out Vic…” I came up from behind and hugged him, “You’ve always been cute Victor.” I whispered in his ear and he whined, as I grabbed his hand.

“We..we..should get sleep Hop…” I kissed his neck and laughed as he squirmed, “H.H.Hop…don’t do that...it’s embarrassing,” he squeezed my hand and I giggled,

“Okay, I guess I’ll let you sleep…” I heard him sigh, and we held hands as we both slowly drifted off into slumber.


	31. Chapter 31

I slowly fluttered my eyes open as the sunlight hit my face, “Hehe good morning handsome!” I looked over and saw Vic who was resting his chin on my chest, he looked at me affectionately, his now black hair shined, in the sun, his warm smile filled me with intense joy,

“Hey Vic, good morning to you...how’d you sleep?” I ruffled his hair and he giggled,

“Like a Snorlax! But I still feel pretty weak…” He nuzzled his face in my chest, “I want to spend time with you so much though, but I know they won’t let me until I get better!” He started to whine, I patted his head and sat up, 

“I’ll go get you some food, how’s that sound? I’ll even feed you if you want!” He sat up and blushed,

“I can feed myself, Hop! B...but if you want to….then that’s okay...I guess.”  _ HE’S SO CUTE AHHHHH  _ I was blushing really hard as he was so adorable.  _ Yep, I missed this so much _ , I kissed his forehead and went to grab my jacket. I felt a tug on my shirt, “Hey...Hop...is it okay...if I keep your jacket with me while you’re gone?” He turned a bright red and was trying hard to not look me in the eye. I chuckled and put it on him,

“Here you go, Vic!” I kissed his cheek and he smiled,

“I’m sorry if that was weird, I just missed your scent so much, you always feel so comforting, but t...t...thanks.” He snuggled himself in my jacket and sniffed it. I ruffled his hair and walked towards the door.

“I’ll be back okay!” He nodded as I closed the door. I stretched and yawned and headed to the bathroom to wash up. Afterward, I walked a bit around and went up to the desk, “Hey Nurse Joy, I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay with Victor for the night!” She smiled and nodded at me,

“Oh no worries, since he just needs bed rest and nutrients it’s perfectly fine. Still, there is one issue that I’m concerned with...he may be okay physically but I saw that he has a lot going for him emotionally. That’s something we doctors can’t fix immediately.” I clenched my fist and sighed, 

“I..I see, is there anything we can do?” She crossed her arms,

“My recommendation is to watch out for any signs of emotional distress, but after seeing how amazing you two are at supporting each other, I’m sure he will be okay!” I nodded and walked towards the mess hall,

“Hey, Hop good morning!” Sonia called towards me and I saw my mum and Vic’s mother who were hanging out with her.

“Oh Mom, Sonia, and Mrs. Williams, Good morning!” My mum ran up to me and hugged me tightly,

“Oh, Hop! I'm so glad you’re okay! After I saw the news I was so worried about you. Lee told me not to worry but still!” She started to cry in my arms,

“T...thanks Mom, I’m okay now...you don’t have to worry about me” I hugged her back and started to cry, “I’m just glad everything is over...Mom, I was so scared!”

“You two kids don’t deserve any of this...you should be having fun, not saving the world!” Sonia ruffled my hair, “But on the behalf of all of Galar, we thank you for saving us once again!” I wiped my tears and smiled,

“How’s my Vic doing Hop? We will come by in a bit to see him afterward,” I looked over to Mrs. Williams, 

“He’s doing okay, just very tired and...hungry-OH CRUD! Vic needs to eat! I promised I’d be back! Mum I have to go, it was nice seeing you guys! Tell Lee I said hi!” I ran towards the mess hall and grabbed as much food as I could. I walked towards Vic’s room and knocked.

“Come in!” I opened it and Vic was on his phone, with my jacket still on him,

“Sorry for the wait, love! Our mum’s stopped me and asked how we were doing! They also said that they’d be visiting you in a bit so better eat up!” I placed the tray of food on the nearby table and sat next to him on the bed,

“Hop, were you crying again?” Vic looked me and the eye and frowned,

“A Little bit…” I chuckled as he shook his head at me,

“Hop, with all this crying we’ve been growing through we, need to drink lots of water, here we can share mine.” He handed me his water bottle and blushed,

“Is this like an indirect kiss?” I teased and he stammered,

“Hop! We’ve kissed before it’s nothing new!” I laughed loudly,

“Right, right my bad, haha, but your face is so cute...anyway let’s eat up! Are you able to hold your utensils or do you want me to feed you?” He took the tray and started to eat,

“I’m okay, thanks for getting me food Hop.” He ate his tray in a hurry, leaving no scraps of food left.

  
“Careful, you’ll get sick again and end up being here for a bit longer!”

“Well, I guess you’ll have to stay with me longer then!” He smiled at me and I saw that he had food on his face,

“Vic, you have something on your face.”

“Where?” He pointed at the opposite side of his face, “here?” I sighed and grinned as I went and licked his cheek. Vic’s face heated up and he hit my side, “Hop! Use a napkin!” I smiled as he pushed me away,

“Hehe, you’re just so cute Vic!” He pouted and put away his tray,

“You two are adorable!” We jumped as Sonia stood at the doorway,

“Sonia! You’re here early!” She laughed as our mother’s walked in,

“Sorry, mates, they couldn’t just wait!” Mrs. Williams hugged Victor,

“Oh Vic, I’m glad you’re okay! Has Hop taken good care of you?” I started to blush as he smiled at me,

“Yep, he’s been good to me...thanks for saving me back there mom...I’m sorry about what happened to dad.” He clutched her and started to whimper, “I know he was a terrible person, but even he didn’t deserve to die…”

“You’re such a good kid Vic, but you should focus on resting.” He nodded and fell back into his bed,

“What are your plans after this Hop?” My mum kissed my forehead and hugged me,

“Well, I want to stay or visit Vic the entire time he’s here. I want to be there for him to make up for all the lost time we missed!” I smiled at him and he blushed, “But there’s still one last thing we have to do...once you’re better Victor.” I had a serious look on my face. 

“Yeah, we have to confront Zacian and Zamazenta one last time.”


	32. Chapter 32

“Are you sure?” Sonia crossed her arms and we both nodded at her, Victor clutched his chest,

“Back when they were returning to normal...they spoke to me...they wanted to offer one last challenge to us, to prove that we are truly worthy of the Sword and Shield. But I guess in all that mess we left the items back on the plant...I doubt they’d let us come and grab it.”

“Well lucky for you I have said items!” We heard a voice from behind Sonia, it was Lee!

“Lee you’re here!” I ran up to him and hugged him, “thanks for helping out Lee!” He hugged me back and patted my head,

“No worries Hop! I’m glad you’re alright, anyways...I have the sword and shield but they are rusted, but I’m sure you two do have better use of it.” He gave me the tools and I held it. So much has happened since we got these items, but I feel like it’s finally time to give them back to Zacian and Zamazenta.

“Excuse me, but visiting hours are over, please clear out. The doctors need to check up on Mr. Victor right now,” Nurse Joy walked up to us,

“We will clear out Nurse Joy, but can you let Hop stay with Victor?” Leon held up her hands and she started to blush, “It would mean the world to him if you let his beloved be with him.” I facepalmed as she got starstruck,

“Of course, anything for the previous Champion!” She ran off and we all had a laugh,

“Hop, I’ll go get some clean clothes for you, I’ll see you later okay?” Mom kissed my cheek and left with Mrs. Williams, who hugged Victor.

“Now, I assume, you’re gonna go back to the Slumbering Weald?” Sonia sat down on a nearby chair, “I hope you two know what you’re doing.”

“We were chosen for a reason Sonia, we have to go back again...Zacian and Zamazenta saved us and we saved them...something is calling us back there...don’t you feel the same Hop?” Vic hugged me from behind and held my hands,

“Yeah, I felt it too...it’s the same feeling before this mess happened. But I’m not sure what we will be facing. But as long as I have you, Vic, I’ll be okay.” He laughed and hugged me tighter.

“Never a moment's rest huh? I won’t stop you two, you did go to heaven and back for each other. Use all you’ve learned from your adventures and I’m sure you’ll be well rewarded. I’ll see you guys later!” Leon ruffled my hair and started to walk away,

“Wait, Lee, where are you going?” He smiled wide,

“I’m gonna go talk with Ms. Oleana about something, she said that she wanted me to change up Rose Tower, and Victor, she told me that she will watch over things while you rest up! I’ll be sure to meet you both later.” He ran out the door,

“Wait, Leon at least let me show you the way!” Sonia ran out with a hurry, “I’ll meet you two at the Slumber Weald entrance, just give me a call okay!” The door shut leaving us alone for a bit.

“So what do you want to do now Vic?” I faced him and he started to blush a bit,

“We could cuddle a bit until the doctors come...we could also watch something on the telly too.” He laid back on the bed and held his arms open for me, I laughed and sat next to him. I placed my arm around him and pulled him close,

“You comfy?” He kissed my cheek,

“When you’re with me I always am!” We sat and watched whatever was on the telly. Victor leaned on my shoulder and held my hand. We heard a knock on the door.

“Mr. Williams? May I come in?” I sat up and kissed Victor oh the cheek,

“Doctor’s here Vic!” He sighed and gave me my jacket back, 

“Come in!” The doctor entered and smiled at us,

“You must be Hop, I’ve been told by Leon that you’re staying with Victor…” I nodded as he walked over to the bed, “How are you feeling?”

“I’m okay, at least I think so...I’m able to at least keep myself up.” The doctor nodded and brought out a stethoscope,

“Okay I’m just gonna check your vitals, do you mind taking off your shirt,” he nodded and stripped his black T-shirt, I started to blush as I stared at his body, his scar was the first thing that I saw, I clutched my left arm and pulled my sleeve back and saw the same one...I didn’t hate it, to be honest, it gave me a good reminder of my love for Victor. I heard Victor shiver as the cold metal pressed his skin,

“Hmm, well your heart sounds normal, let’s try to have you stand!” I walked near Victor and stood near him as he slowly got up. He grabbed my arm as he threw his legs over and pushed himself up.

“Keep going Vic, you’re almost there!” he started to laugh,

“It’s like after we fought Eternatus and you helped me walk Hop!” I started to laugh as well and he stood up.

“Good work Mr. Williams! How do your legs feel?” The doctor tapped Vic’s legs and he slowly walked, but he flinched and fell, 

“Vic! I managed to catch him and held him up. You okay babe?” He smiled and nodded,

“Guess one of them is a bit weak still, but other than that I feel pretty good.” I realized that he was still shirtless and I touched his exposed skin, 

“O..oh...sorry Vic, uh here you can have your shirt back.” I turned my head away and gave him his shirt. 

“Well other than your foot, you are pretty healthy again, but you’ll need at least one more night of rest.” The doctor ruffled his hair and closed the door,

“Looks like you get to spend the night again Hop, I hope you weren’t too busy…” Vic blushed and twiddling his thumbs,  _ I love him so much  _ I was practically screaming in my mind, how can someone be this strong and this cute at the same time! 

“I’m never too busy for you Vic!” I heard him giggle,

“You’re so cheesy, Hop...I love that about you.” I grinned and crossed my arms,

“You only love me for my cheesiness? What else?”

“Well, uh-” I decided to have some fun and jump towards him and pelt him with kisses, “H..Hop...quit it that tickles! Ahahaha”

“Come on Vic, you gotta love something else from me.” I pushed him onto the bed and leaned over him, he was blushing hard as I was looking at him, 

“I...I...I love your presence, you give off a good sense of comfort when I’m with you, I also love that you’re willing to protect me…” He was hiding his face in my arm, “I also like how nice your….muscles..are..” I grinned as I leaned down and kissed him on the cheek, “H...Hop…wait what if someone comes in?” I loved seeing him like this,

“It’s okay, no one will come in, visiting hours are over. So I have you all to myself, you’re so adorable Vic,” I kissed him around his neck, he breathed in hard, “I love you!” I nuzzled his face and he giggled,

“Hop, stop it you’re so embarrassing,” I smiled and leaned further towards him, our breathing was practically in sync, we locked eyes and I inched closer, Victor slowly closed his eyes and puckered up his lips, eagerly waiting for what came next. We kissed on the lips, I pushed back his hair with my hand. Victor’s hands reached up and pulled me in closer, 

“Hehe, can’t keep your hands off of me huh Vic?” I stopped kissing him for a bit and looked him in the eye.

“Look I’m just making up for lost time...but Hop….can we go out and explore?” I got up and smiled,

“Sure thing, babe. Do you want me to carry you?” He blushed and nodded,

“Y..yeah…” I gave him my jacket and he leaned on my back.

“You nice and cozy?” He nodded and we headed out the doors, “I think you got lighter Vic!” He hit my head,

“Oh hush, maybe you just got stronger!” He felt my arms and froze,

“Vic? You okay?” I looked back a bit and he was feeling my muscles…”Earth to Victor?” 

“Oh, sorry I just got...distracted.” I laughed and we started to walk around, it was fairly calm this afternoon, nothing really major thankfully. We saw some Pokemon roaming around and people waved at us as we passed, 

“You enjoying it so far Vic?” 

“Yeah, it feels nice and comforting here, but...it also feels kind of sad…” His grip on my shoulders tightened,

“Right, we are in a hospital...not everyone is lucky like you...but that’s how life is...even if it is cruel…” Victor hugged me tightly,

“Hop, I want to spend every day of my life with you…”

“Oh is that a proposal?” I giggled,

“What! Hop you, big dummy, it’s not like that...I mean...maybe...stop you’re putting words in my mouth,” In the midst of my teasing we heard a few voices towards the front desk.

“Come on you have to let us see him!”

“I’m sorry but visiting hours are over.” We walked a bit and we saw Noah and Thomas, they saw us and ran over,

“Mr. Victor, Mr. Hop!” They grabbed my arms and pulled on them,

“Whoa easy, there you’re gonna make me drop our Champion, what are you two doing here?”

“We heard you saved Galar again! And we wanted to see you!” Noah was as excited as ever.

“Mr. Victor, are you back to normal again?” Thomas tugged Victor who smiled,

“Yeah, thanks to Hop here...I’m back but I’m not in tip-top shape to battle you guys if that’s what you’re wondering.” He ruffled the blond boy's hair,

“That’s okay, we are at least happy to see you both! Oh, look Mr. Hop! my Trapinch evolved!” Noah sent out a Vibrava, who buzzed around happily,

“Wow, that’s awesome! Congrats Noah!” I gave him a fist bump and looked over to Thomas, “what about you Tommy?” He blushed and shook his head,

“I still have Sneasel, we haven’t really figured out how to evolve him though, we thought we had the right item?” He pulled out a fang, and I laughed,

“You guys need a Razor Claw for a Sneasel, not a Razor Fang.” 

“Wow Hop, I’m surprised you know that?” Vic laughed to himself,

“Oh come now, I know a few things. You give me more credit Vic!” The boys looked at us embarrassed like,

“Oh...of course! Come on Tommy let’s go find a Razor Claw!” Noah grabbed Thomas’ hand and they waved us goodbye,

“Be careful out there! Be sure to have a strong trainer with you!” Victor shouted and waved back. He then ruffled my head, “Hop, you were so cool!” I giggled,

“You think so? Thanks, Vic...that means a lot to me...hey Vic...I’ve been thinking about this for a while, about what I wanted to do!” I felt Victor shift a bit and yawn; he then rested his head on my neck.

“I’m sorry Hop...I’m starting to get tired again….but whatever you want to be I will support you!” He drifted off and I smiled and walked us back to the room. I laid him down and covered him with my jacket and kissed him on the forehead.

“Tomorrow, we will finally face our last hurdle...I hope you and I will be able to face what comes at us.” I looked towards the sky and clenched my fist.


	33. Chapter 33

“Hey, Victor, wake up!” I shook my boyfriend awake and he shifted a bit,

  
“Noooooo, five more minutes Hop….” I smiled and laughed as I pushed back his bangs, he yawned and sat up, his hair was messy and he scratched his eye, “morning Hop….” His voice was soft and he sounded sleepy still.

“Morning Victor!” I sat next to him and kissed his cheek, he rested his head on my shoulder,

“I’m still tired….can I just sleep on your shoulder some more?” I laughed and shook my head,

“I would but there’s something we need to do...also I have a present for you!” He sat up and his eyes sparkled,

“A present? What is it? What is it!” He tugged at my arm and smiled wide.  _ Oh gosh, that’s so cute!  _ I blushed and coughed

“Go wash up first and I’ll go get it…” He nodded and slowly got out of bed, 

“Looks like I can stand again Hop!” He smiled at me and I clapped,

“That’s my Vic! Now go wash up okay!” He nodded and headed towards the bathroom. I got up and opened the door, “Okay do we have everything ready? Good.” 

“Okay, Hop I’m ready for my- Ms. Oleana, what are you doing here?” He was shocked as I brought in Ms. Oleana who had her hair tied in a ponytail, she pushed up her glasses and smiled,

“Good morning to you Mr. Victor, I was called in by Hop here, cause you are in need of a new Champion uniform, he felt like the current one is too painful for you to wear,” She clapped her hands and a pair of Macro Cosmo members appeared and brought out a large cabinet and walked off. Ms. Oleana got out a sketchbook and started to write, “Now we decided to keep everything the same, but with a red cape; Hop said that’s your favorite color. We won’t force you to wear the hat since Hop said and I quote, “makes you look cuter.” 

“Ms. Oleana! You didn’t have to tell him that!” I blushed and threw my hands back,

“I’m only speaking the truth, clearly you do love him a lot.” She smiled at me and Victor was giggling,

“Hop, you really know how to win over a guy’s heart!” He walked over to me and kissed my cheek,

“Anyways, we will fix up your uniform but there’s one thing that Hop requested that we add, your initials to the cape and your sleeve.” Victor started to blush and he smiled at us,

“I’d like that a lot!” He stood on the stool and I watched as Ms. Oleana got to work. She measured Victor quickly and pulled out the necessary fabrics.

“Now, I saw your old uniform and made better adjustments so you could breathe easier, I’m not sure why those awful board members would make it so tight. Now is there anything you want me to change?” She looked up at him and snapped her fingers, as two more Macro Cosmos’ members walked up and began to sew Vic’s new uniform.

“Well, other than the cape being a bit too long for me, everything was fine!” I sat down on the bed and watched as Ms. Olenea and her group work after for about an hour they handed him his new uniform.

“There you go Mr. Victor...sorry it took so long!” Victor smiled and shook his head,

“No no it’s okay, you guys were a lot faster. I appreciate it very much, Ms. Oleana I heard from Leon that you’ve been taking over my duties for a while, I promise I’ll be back as soon as I take care of a few things.” She nodded and took off her glasses,

“There’s no need to be sorry, you need some free time after all this nonsense...I’ll be sure to keep things tidy until you return. Till then I bid you two farewell.” She nodded at us and they headed out the door. 

“Well Vic, are you gonna put it on?” He smiled and started to change, I smiled at him as he donned his crisp new uniform, 

“How do I look!” He spread his arms around and giggled happily, I covered my face with my hands, “Hop! Are you okay?”

“No….you’re just so cute Victor! I might die just cause I’m so happy.” He yelped and hugged me,

“No, don’t die Hop! If you do then I will be all sad!” I started to burst out laughing, 

“That was so dumb I’m sorry Victor.” He smiled and laughed,

“It’s okay, I like it when you call me cute…” I pulled on his cape and brought him close to me,

“I like your new uniform so I can do this…” I kissed him on the cheek and he blushed, “Let’s get you checked out...we have a job to do!” He nodded and he took my hand and we headed out of the hospital.

We sat next to each other and held hands inside the taxi...Victor rubbed his thumb over my hand, “Hey Hop…”

“Yeah, Vic?”

“Thanks, for always loving me…” He leaned on my shoulder and kissed my hand, “I wonder what Zacian and Zamazenta have in store for us.”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure we can handle whatever they have in store for us!” We landed near Victor’s house and walked outside where Sonia and our mum’s were waiting.

“Vic, Hop! It’s good to see ya!” Sonia hugged us both, “And look at you Vic, looking spiffy in that new uniform! I bet Hop couldn’t keep his hands off of ya.” I blushed and glared at Sonia,

“Not in front of our mum’s Sonia!” She giggled,

“Well, I guess it’s time to take on what Zacian and Zamazenta have in store for you. I hope you’re ready!” I clutched Victor’s hand,

“Yeah, we are.” Our mum’s hugged us,

“Best of luck Hop, come home safely okay?”

“Vic, make sure you and Hop watch out for each other okay?” They waved us off and the three of us entered the forest.

As we entered there was something off about it. There was a much thicker fog this time around. There was silence in the air.

“What’s going on? This fog is so thick!” Sonia looked around and tried to walk, I held Vic’s hand but he stopped and clutched his chest.

“Vic!” I held his hand as he fell to his knees, “what’s going on?”

“Hop...my head...hurts,” He stopped shaking and slowly stood up. His eyes were blank and he had a white glow around him. Our rusted weapons reverted to their normal forms and floated around us. Victor walked forward and the sword and shield shined a light through the fog.

“Victor?” I reached up towards him and he spoke, but not in his normal voice,

“Fear not, hero of the sword...your friend is alright...we are using him as a medium to speak to you both. We humbly thank you for saving us and all of Galar...but after seeing how much strife as appeared, we seem to be needed again...we must ask you as your final test. Come find us again, and show us that you two are worthy of the sword and shield.”

“Okay, we will do it!” I nodded and walked towards the fog, Sonia followed but Victor stopped her, 

“I’m sorry, but it’s very dangerous to follow them, this test is for the two of them only...the fog will lift once they complete it…” He turned towards me, “This fog is not your ordinary fog...you’ll be facing your inner selves, you must overcome them to make it to us...if you fail….then,” he pointed towards a few phantump that wandered about,

“Hop, you can’t do this!” Sonia grabbed my shoulder and started to cry, “this is too big of a risk! I won’t let you two do this!” 

“Sonia, we have to do this...we have to see what Zacian and Zamazenta want from us...you have to trust us, Vic and I have each other...we will be fine!” I smiled at her and hugged her, “If we don’t make it back...tell them we love them.”

“Not gonna happen, cause you two will make it back.” I nodded and walked up to Victor.

“Okay, I’m ready.” The light disappeared from Victor and he held his head,

“Ow, my head...Hop...I heard their voices...can we really do this?” I grabbed his hand and smiled,

“If we stay together nothing can tear us apart!” He smiled and kissed my cheek,

“For luck...Sonia, once the fog lifts you’ll find us.” We took a few steps forward and the sword and shield shined and dissipated the fog a bit. “Let’s go, Hop.” We held hands and walked towards the fog.


	34. Chapter 34

We trudge through the fog as the sword and shield hummed and shined, we heard the cries of a few phantump echo throughout the forest.

“Hop...how...are...you feeling?” Vic’s voice was shaky, his hand started to sweat as we walked more,

“Scared…” I tightened my grip, “I’m scared Victor...but that’s normal for us...we have no idea what’s ahead of us this time...it’s just like when we faced Eternatus...but no matter what happened, we had each other.” I smiled at him and he nodded,

“Right...Hop, thanks...somehow you made me feel better…” He put his hand on my shoulder and we continued to walk. Just then we heard movement, “Hop, I think something is over there?” Victor pointed towards the direction of the noise. We walked towards it and a Phantump popped out.

“Oh, it’s just a Phantump...poor guy.” I crouched down and petted it, “I’m sorry that you had to suffer like this.” It pulled at me, beckoning me to come with it,  _ I’ll show you the way...it whispered... _ Just then more appeared and tugged at me...I stood up and slowly walked towards them. 

“HOP STOP!” Victor grabbed my arm causing me to snap out of it, “Don’t follow them!! They are trying to lead you astray!”

“Huh, what?” I shook my head and glared at the Pokemon who snickered and disappeared, “I...I’m sorry Vic...their voices felt calming…” He hugged me,

“I don’t want to lose you okay...please be more careful…” I ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek,

“Don’t worry I won’t go anywhere, well except towards the grotto,”

“Hehe, right...shall we?” Victor took my hand and we followed the shining sword and shield. We walked a bit more and ended up in a more open area, across from us was a lake.

“Is this the place? It doesn’t feel like it is…” I looked around and didn’t see the graves or the shrine, I walked towards the water and saw my reflection. I smiled at myself in it, just then I saw my reflection grin and its eyes began to glow, “Stay back Victor!” I pushed him back as my reflection started to pop out of the water. I felt a sharp pain in my chest,

“Hop!” Victor ran up to me and touched my hand, “Hop, your chest is burning up!” I panted as I started to see darkness form around my reflection. The air was quiet as we came face to face to a version of me, but all shadow-like. Victor knelt down and started to cough, “Hop….this darkness...it hurts so much,”

“We will be okay...we just got to figure out who or what this thing is.” I looked at the dark version of myself who smiled,

“You know who I am...I’m you...the real you...the one you’ve kept hidden all this time!” He smiled at us and walked up to Victor,

“He hasn’t told you has he?” He lifted Victor’s chin up and smiled,

“What is he talking about Hop?” Victor’s voice sounded scared,

“You leave him alone! He’s with me!” I stood angrily,

“You mean he’s with us? Poor Vic...he doesn’t know how much you hated him for taking his one and only dream away.” My face grew angry and I bit my lip,

“Stop lying! I’d never say that to him!” 

“Oh really? Is that how you truly felt when he crushed you every chance you battled him? Don’t you remember how awful that feeling was...and how much you just wanted him to...disappear?” I looked to the ground as he was talking, “hehe by the sounds of things I may be right.”

“H...H...Hop, is this true? Is what he’s saying all true?” Victor was whimpering,

“No of course not! You know I love you, Victor!” I walked towards him and held his face, he looked away and started to cry,

“Did you really hate me all that much when I defeated you...was what we had a lie?” We started to cry very loudly,

“Victor, no please don’t cry! I’m telling you the truth! I could never hate you!” I touched his face and he slapped it away,

“Then why is he saying that he’s you! I can feel it, Hop, you both are the same, I know your heart more than anyone...but if what he’s saying was true then...do you not love me?” He started to get angry at me, and I was too choked up, the sweet Victor I knew was upset...even worse he was upset at me. He looked away and looked at the lake, “I knew I should’ve just let you win in the semis...I don’t deserve any of this, you were the one who wanted it in the first place.” He dropped his cape and clutched his bracelet and slowly took it off.

“Vic, no wait! Please don’t go off by yourself! You’ll get stuck here forever!” He threw down his bracelet and turned towards me, but he walked passed me and didn’t even look me in the eye,

“Don’t call me that anymore,...I knew all along that I didn’t deserve this...but I had my doubts when you told me that you loved me...but now that I’ve seen your true face...it became all clear to me...I wished I lost my memories again...goodbye Hop. I had fun for the time we had.”

“Vic, wait! Don’t go!” he ran off into the fog, the sword and shield started to spark as it was trying to follow us both; they then split and reverted back into their rusted forms and fell to the ground. I dropped to my knees and cried, “Victor….don’t go…” I punched the ground in anger, my best friend...my lover...left because I couldn’t face the awful fact...I’ve kept the darkness bottled for so long, I thought I’d never had to face it...I was such a fool, “VICTOR I”M SORRY!” I shouted loudly to the point my voice cracked, I took Vic’s bracelet and cape and hugged them as a few Phantump started to approach me.


	35. Chapter 35

I stared at Victor’s belongings I clutched them and stood up and faced myself, “You’re not me, you’re just some fake created by this forest!” He laughed and walked around me,

“You can take off that heroic, tough guy facade Hop...deny all you want, but I’m you...the one you wanted to ignore...the one you wanted to lock away.”

“Like hell you are!”

“Oh come on Hops, admit it, you know deep down that we feel the same way. We both lived our entire lives under the shadow of Lee...who got dethroned by some weakling that beat us in every turn.”

“Stop it!” I gritted my teeth and punched him but my fist went through him.

“Yes it’s true that we love Victor...but it’s a love that we grew into. Vic’s always been that shy lonely kid that was good for nothing. But it turns out that we are no better than a lowlife like him.”

“Shut up! I don’t think like that at all!” I growled angrily, he then looked at me and pondered,

“Then why haven’t you told Victor, your supposed lover the truth? Why haven’t you told your brother, your icon, the man you’ll never be able to overtake, yet you are constantly compared to by the entire world,” He got close to my face and sneered, “Why haven’t you told them the truth Hop? That we can’t be them, that we’re not good enough, that we’re just trash beneath dirt compared to those two. We hate this unforgiving world so much for placing us in this horrid life where we’re constantly judged against figurative gods that we’ll never live up to.” I sank to my knees and covered my ears, tears rolling down my face,

“That’s not true! That’s not true!” I voice trembled as my other self stood before me,

“Gonna deny me again, are you? That’s fine, eventually, we’ll cave in, just like the other times that’s happened, whenever we felt so much intense anger, it was me, who came out...or rather us. You’ll crack under the pressure Hop, the anger, and darkness within your heart that is us will consume us, and we will take it out on Leon, Sonia...our own mother...and even Victor. We will use our rage to beat them to bloody pulps. It’s what we want, after all, to hurt everyone that just sees us as number two!” I picked up the sword and pointed it at him.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU’RE...YOU ARE NOT ME!” I rushed towards him and blindly slashed through him...but it just dissipated his form slightly,

“Well then aren’t we showing our true colors...if you can’t even defeat those two then how can you defeat yourself?” He grinned and melted into shadow, he flew past me and transformed into a dark version of a Tyranitar. It roared at me and smiled,

“After I defeat you, you’ll be just a broken husk...then I can take over and I will kill the ones who wrong us!” I pointed the rusted sword at him,

“Like hell you are!” I got out a Pokeball to face the Dark Hop but when I threw the ball Dubwool didn’t appear, “What? What’s going on?” 

“Don’t you remember what Zacian and Zamazenta said? This is for you to face alone! You’re Pokemon are useless here!” He blasted a Dark Pulse towards me, and I rolled out of the way and picked up Dubwool’s Pokeball. I ran towards him and slashed at him, but the blade was too dull to do anything.

“Tssk, this blade is worthless in this state...what am I gonna do?” I saw him swipe me away and I flew back a bit. As I hit the ground, my body felt like it was on fire. I breathed heavily and wiped the sweat off of my face, and used the sword to prop myself up. “I can do this, I have to win. I have to beat you down and go back to Victor!” I ran towards him again and he roared and a large sandstorm blasted around the field. I covered my face and grunted. I rushed towards again and jumped up to slash at the Tyranitar. 

“That’s right, keep blindly rushing towards me! It’s worked for you before hasn’t it?” He roared and shot another Dark Pulse at me, as it hit my chest it knocked the air out of my lungs. I fell towards the ground and he punched me. I managed to block it with the sword, but even then I was struggling,

“You think you can win by just pure brute strength? It’s no wonder you lost to Victor!” He pushed further towards me and I grunted, “Admit it! You’re weak, you’re weak to the darkness, you couldn’t turn to your own strength so you relied on me!” He punched me hard in the gut and a crater formed, I coughed up blood. I rolled over to the side, I panted and looked up at him, I was in a daze, He picked me up and growled in my face,

“Admit it, Hop! You are nothing! You are worthless, and you’ll only ever become stronger if you crush everyone that’s looked down on you!” He threw me against the ground and put his foot on me… I didn’t resist, I was battered and beaten...I was out of options...I used all I knew, but I still lost...just like...just like.

“Always…” tears started to stream from my eyes, “This is like the time I got beaten by Victor in the semis!, I was so angry...that I hated him for it... I hated Leon for being Champion and setting the bar so high! I hated everyone who compared me to them!” I cried out in despair, the tears never stopped flowing from my eyes…

“I knew it, now don’t resist as I finish you off, and put you out of your misery, soon you’ll feel all better, I’ll even give Victor in great detail on your death when I beat him on the inch of his life!” He picked me up and prepared to strike me. I closed my eyes and accepted it. This Tyranitar was me and I am him...nothing can change that. The image of Victor’s smiling face shot through my mind,

_ What’s going on?  _ Images started to appear in my mind. Like when we made our promise together when we were kids,  _ “We will always be by each other's side!  _ The next image was when we took the Gym Challenge together, our first time going out on the pitch, the time Vic and I confessed our feelings for each other...obtaining the last Gym Badge and being one of the only four to make it to the cup, all those loving moments I had with Victor... all the faces I’ve seen and met. I felt a warm feeling in my heart as these memories made me...happy.  _ No, I’m not going down now! There’s so much in this world I love and I want to protect! _ I opened my eyes as the rusted sword began to glow and fly towards me, it reformed to its original state and I slashed away the Tyranitar.

“What’s this?” I pointed the sword at him and stood before him. I felt angry at him, but it felt more righteous to me.

“You were right about everything. I do hate Lee for setting the bar so impossibly high for me, I do hate Victor for taking the rug out from under me and taking my dreams away. I hate the situation that society has forced me into. I do want to hurt people. But I know that’s not the way it should be. I’ve done so much and have accomplished so much in the past months. I’m not gonna follow a path to darkness. But I’m not gonna bottle it up either! You and I are the same person. I may not be good enough for what society expects me to be, but you know what? That’s enough for me! We are apart of each other whether we like it or not!” I ran forward with the blade in hand.

The Tyranitar roared and shot another Dark Pulse at me, but I dodged it and slashed its arm. It lurched back in pain and tried to punch me but I deflected the punch and thrust the sword through his chest. It fell back in pain as it started to reform back into the Shadow version of myself. He pulled out the blade and threw it towards me, I picked it up and walked towards him

“How could this be? I was supposed to be the one who came out on top! I was supposed to drive you into the ground! I’m your darkness! You do realize that if you destroy me you’ll be lost yourself? I-” I walked up to him, threw the sword down and hugged him tightly, he flinched and suddenly started to cry.

“You...you’re sparing me?” I nodded, 

“I have no reason to kill you...after all you are me.” I heard him laugh,

“Heh, it looks like you’ve found your light after all. Well done, but when there’s light there’s always shadow. Neither can exist without the other.”

“I understand that now. Even when Vic’s light causes a shadow on me, I’ve got my own to show me the way. I understand everything because I am you and you are me.” I stepped back and smiled,

“ And you have a special place in my heart. But I am more than just a monster who just wants to destroy and hurt things. I want to use my strength to protect what I love. I can still feel the anger and I know it’s not gonna ever go away. But now I feel like I can control it now…” I held up Victor’s bracelet and smiled,  _ You helped me realize that Vic… _ The shadow laughed and smiled,

“You’ve done well...I’ll be seeing you later then...Mr. Hero!” He dissipated and flowed back into me. The fog cleared and I saw the figure of Zacian approach me.

“Young Hop, you’ve done well. You have honed your inner demons and have refined yourself into a man of steel. A sword is both a tool and a weapon. Used to protect but also to destroy. You have realized the potential risk with the darkness within you but you've accepted it as a part of you. You truly are the blade that will protect the present of Galar and carve a path towards a brighter future. You have earned the right to claim me as your blade.” Zacian howled as the sword flew towards it. Changing it to its Crowned form. A light glowed from my chest and It became a Pokeball. I held it and looked at it. It had the same blue and gold patterns as Zacian. With the sword symbol in the middle of it. I looked at Zacian who nodded, I threw it towards Zacian who went inside the ball. The ball only shook once and stopped,

“I caught Zacian!” I picked it up and smiled and looked around, “Okay, It’s time to find Victor, but how?” Zacian’s Pokeball shined and the light cut through the fog. “Okay Zacian, point me the way!” I ran towards the fog, after a few minutes I came into another clearing, it looked like the same as the one I was in but it was much brighter. So bright it hurt my eyes. I looked over and saw a figure crouched down. “Victor!” I ran towards him but stopped and my face darkened, Victor was crowded around by Phantump...he had a blank stare on his face. “Vic!” I tried to move him but he was rooted to the ground by some powerful force.

“I’m all alone again….” He whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank a really good friend of mine scorpionyx9621 (his Tumblr account) for helping me with these past two chapters. I can't truly thank him enough for being a good fan and a good friend.

“Goodbye Hop...I had fun for the time we had.” I took off running and I didn’t look back...my heart was broken...I ran towards a clearing and sunk to my knees and cried. The tears never stopped, my chest tightened, I fell to the ground punched the ground. I suddenly heard movement and looked up,    
“W..who’s there?” I looked around the fog and saw a silhouette. I walked up to them and reached out, “Hello?” The figure came into focus and it was a Haxorus. My body started to freeze up, “No...I shouldn’t be afraid...I got over you!” My throat became dry, as it stomped towards me, I roared in my face and I hid my face….But nothing happened, I looked up and it was gone.

I took a few deep breaths and steadied myself... _ If Hop were here I’d be okay easily...but...Hop...no I can do just fine without him. _ I continued walking around as the shield still floated near me. I got angry and turned towards it, “Get away from me! You’ve guys have caused me so much grief! I didn’t ask for any of this!” I turned around bumped into something. “Ow..” I looked up and I saw another figure, they turned around and I saw my father.

“Dad? H...How are you alive?” I was confused but he smiled and grabbed my shirt...his eyes were glowing red, “What are you doing?” I was panicking,  _ why was he here _ ? My heart was racing and I had a hard time breathing,

“Fulfill your destiny Victor...take the path given to you!” I opened my eyes and weakly uttered,

“No...I don’t want,” I saw Eternatus appear and, snake around my father and glared at me. I flew through me and I closed my eyes again...I fell to the ground and started to pant heavily. I hugged myself, “No, no, no this can’t be happening...I’m the Galar Champion...I have to be stronger than this…everyone wants me to be strong...I have to!” I was shaking too much...I slowly stood up and walked more...just then I saw two figures out in the distance, they walked forward and I came face to face with the Sword and Shield brothers. I stepped back in fear as they extended their hands at me

“Just follow our orders Victor...do our bidding for us, just follow them, and no one gets hurt…” They laughed at me and I held my head,

“NO! I won’t do that again...no!” I ran back and bumped into someone, “Ow...wait...Hop?” I ran into Hop who faced away from me. For a moment I was kind of happy, I hugged him and teared up, “Hop, you found me! I’m so glad you’re here I-” Just then he grabbed my neck, and lifted me up, “Hop…what are you doing? Please,” He glared at me and frowned,

“I can’t believe someone like you made it through the Gym Challenge, you were weak and alone until I came along.” He pulled me closer and laughed, “You only did this challenge so you could follow me around, like some lost child, if it weren’t for you, I’d be Champion.” I started to cry,

“Hop..it’s not like that…please, just let me go…” His grip tightened more, and I started to lose consciousness,

“Goodbye, Victor…” He threw me back and I fell through a portal of some sort. I fell to the ground and hugged my arms,

“ _ Hop...I’m sorry, I didn’t want this… _ ” I sat up and looked around, but all I saw was empty white space, I couldn’t see anything in front or around me, just...white...I felt empty... _ Am I trapped? Where am I? I have to find a way out of here!  _ I felt my heart, but it wasn’t beating... _ am I dead? No...that’s impossible, I’m still awake and breathing…. _ I felt around my body for any signs of a way to break free….nothing...nothing but myself.  _ Hop, Sonia, Mom...you were always there...but now...I’m all alone...just like when I was a kid... _ suddenly I felt myself shrinking. I felt around my face and pulled out my phone; it was low, but I managed to see my own face...I had regressed back when I was a kid...I sat there and wanted to cry, but I felt nothing...nothing but emptiness. 

I sat there for what felt like an eternity, flashes of my Father, Eternatus, and the brothers clouded my mind, “Follow along Victor...just like you are born to be!” I covered my ears,  _ No I don’t want to! I didn’t want any of this! I...am...weak… I’m supposed to be Galar’s shield but I can’t even stand up for myself without Hop coming to save me...I’ve been used my entire life...I’ve always relied on Hop, Leon, Sonia and my Pokemon...no wonder why Hop hated me...I’m just a leech, feeding off the strength of others...I can’t even stand up for myself.  _ I laid on the ground and looked at the supposed sky. Just staring waiting for my demise.

_ I’m alone now...like before...just what am I now…. _ I held my hand up and saw the scar that lined my arm,  _ what reason do I have to continue on and fight?  _ I kept staring at the empty space...time felt useless here... _ how long has it been since I’ve been here? A mere minutes? Hours? I don’t know,  _ I didn’t care...I’m gonna be stuck here waiting for my demise anyways...

Suddenly, I heard a light humming sound, I looked and saw some orbs of light. Even in the white space...I could still feel their presence somehow, one slowly approached me, I heard a familiar voice,

“Don’t worry, we made a promise to always be by each other's side! I will always protect you when you need me!”

_ Hop? Is that you?  _ Another orb flew towards me, I saw Pokemon happily playing in the fields and enjoying each other. I started to smile a bit. A few more orbs flew by me.

“You’ve been in pain for so long...but hurting other’s who haven’t wronged you is not the way!” I saw myself and my Haxorus, I saw my Pokemon and felt their hearts connecting with my own. We stood by each other and helped each other grow!

I saw the faces of everyone I’ve met, my friends, my fans, my family and they were smiling and calling my name. I stood up and smiled, my heart started to beat again…”It’s so warm right now.” I held my hands up as I was able to speak. I clutched my chest and smiled as I felt everyone’s hearts and souls connecting with mine. “I understand, now...I know why I fight. I’ve felt the love in everyone's hearts, humans and pokemon, good or evil.” I saw a tiny orb fly towards me, I held it up and felt Hop’s heart, I saw his smiling face, felt his warmth, optimism, his willingness to succeed and infectious energy. But the further I looked towards the middle, I saw our first fight,

“Hop, I don’t want to battle you! I just want to talk!”

“Shut up! I don’t want to speak to you, I just want to battle!” I held it close to my heart, 

“That was the first time I felt your darkness Hop, but because of it. I wanted to stand for myself and help you. Even if you and I can’t be together, I want to fight and defend this world to survive! I don’t want to be led on a string anymore! I don’t want to do things just cause I’ve been ordered to” I started to revert to my older self, and the walls began to crack around me, “I want to fight for my own reasons-- and that reason is,” I took a deep breath and shouted, “I LOVE EVERYTHING IN THIS WORLD! FROM THE EVERY BLADE OF GRASS, TO EVERY POKEMON AND HUMAN BEING! AND I DON’T CARE HOW MUCH I’VE SUFFERED I’M GONNA PROTECT EVERYONE!” I saw the rusted shield rise up and reform into its original state. It released a brilliant light that shot out in the distance...I heard footsteps and saw Zamazenta, approach me,

“Young Victor, you have done well to conquer your inner traumas and your own animosity towards yourself...you’ve truly strengthened oneself as the indestructible wall that is the shield. But you child, have been used your whole life, from your father to those twins. The nature of the shield is to be yielded, to protect the user. Are you sure you are ready to be used again.” I placed my hand on my chest,

“Yes it’s true I’ve been used, but those were for bad and misguided reasons. This time I’m gonna be used for righteous reasons. I want to protect all that I love and hold dearly, I’m not gonna be something that will be tossed aside! I’m better than that! I’m strong in my own way!” Zamazenta nodded and smiled,

“You have grown so much when I first saw you in the Slumber Weald, you’ve faced many hardships, pain and suffering but you still stood your ground and faced everything head-on. You are truly worthy of becoming the Shield of Galar. You have earned the right to wield me as your shield.” Zamazenta howled and the rusted shield shined and flew towards it. As the light shined around it. Zamazenta became its Crowned Form. It howled again and a ball of light came out of my chest. It was a Pokeball that had the gold and red colors like Zamazenta with a shield motif in the middle of it. I threw it towards Zamazenta who nodded at me. The Pokeball absorbed it and fell to the ground. It only shook once and I walked over and picked it up.

“I caught Zamazenta! Now how do I get out of here?” Suddenly Zamazenta’s Pokeball shined and shot a light beam out in the distance. It cracked the white space and destroyed the area… I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a new area that had a glass floor that seemed to be in outer space. It was vast, black, and filled with nothing but the light of millions of distant stars in every direction. 

“Where am I?” I heard a voice in the distance, I looked over and teared up,

“Hop?”


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again thanks again to my good friend scorpionyx9621for helping give me ideas to this portion of the chapter. I appreciate him so much!

“Hop!” I called out to him and ran towards him, but then I stopped and walked slowly towards him, 

“Hey, Hop,” I was a bit hesitant to talk to him, after all, I walked out on him. He looked at me and scratched the back of his head,

“Vic! Oh, I mean Victor….you’re okay.” He reached towards me but dropped his hands, “I found you surrounded by Phantump, you looked so lifeless, I wanted to help you but Zacian told me to leave you since it was part of your trial…but it looks like you passed!” He smiled at me, “I passed as well, and I caught Zacian look!” He brought out a special looking Pokeball,

“Wow, Hop that’s so cool!” I brought out Zamazenta’s Pokeball and showed it to him,

“Nicely done Victor! I knew you could do it!” We laughed a bit, but the air felt so awkward, “So where are we anyway?” We looked around and gazed at the passing stars,

“I’m not sure actually after I broke free from my trial I was transported here.”

“Yeah, after waiting for something to happen, you started to shine brightly and when I opened my eyes we were here.” 

“Listen, Hop...I wanted to tell you something,” I fidgeted a bit and took a deep breath, “I’m sorry for leeching off of you for so long. I get it now, I took your dreams from you. And I can never take that back. You had so much more at stake than I did....” I could sense the hurt in my own voice but I couldn’t bear to look Hop in the eyes as I said it. But I worked up the courage to look at him. I was taken aback by the look in his eyes, they were sharper, more adamant, but at the same time, warm. This was the same type of warmth I had always known from Hop. The type that seemed like it could outshine the sun. Hop laughed and ruffled my black hair,

“Vic, thank you so much for telling me that.” Hop moved his head down for a quick kiss on my lips... I was stunned briefly, not because of the kiss, but by Hop himself. I immediately felt the lingering presence of the darkness in Hop’s heart. But it was strange, it felt restrained, controlled, like Hop accepted all his sadness and anger that was bottled up inside him and was in control of his emotions. He caressed my face and looked me in the eye.

“I need to tell you the truth myself Vic when you won, I put on a brave face for you because I love you. But deep down, I was full of nothing but resentment towards you. I was so angry that you took my dreams from me.” Hop began to get choked up a bit, “I.. I only wanted to live up to my family’s expectations of me... I wanted to beat Lee so I could make Lee and my family proud... I hated it all so much...I just wanted to be normal, I wanted to be the best so no one could doubt me anymore.” Hop took a deep breath and wiped his eye, “But I learned through you that I have value and worth beyond just being the shadow of my brother. I have the power and the ability to do what I want and shape my future, however, my heart desires. And it’s because of you I found that fact out!” Hop pulled me in and hugged me tightly. I started to blush as he embraced me. It was the best hug I had ever received from him. I hugged him back, he felt warm and happy again,

“So I need you to know, I forgive you for everything Victor. I love you, I love you, more than all of these stars in the sky around us!” He waved his hand around and motioned below us, I giggled and took Hop’s hands. Hop gazed into my eyes, and I stared back, I started to blush, my heart was racing, like it was excited to be alive again. 

“And I...I...love you too Hop. And in a thousand years from now, this fact will never change.” Hop started to laugh,

“Vic, that’s so cheesy, we’d be dead before that happens,” I pouted and pulled him into a desperate kiss. The instant my lips touched his, time screeched to a halt. My being meshed with his, I could feel all the emotions, all the negativity, all the sadness, that we both experienced, fade away into nothingness. There was no one else. Only me, Hop, and the vastness of the cosmos watching us as our beings merged and we became one through a union of love. I pulled away from him and blushed,

“Wow, Vic...that was amazing, c...could we do that again?” I looked up at him and he was a blushing mess, I giggled and rested my head on his chest, I was soothed by the sound of his beating heart.

“We can...but first…” I looked around aimlessly, “How do we get out of here?” Hop and I walked around the glass floor. I realized that we were really high up and I latched onto Hop.

“You okay there, Vic?” I hid my face into his slightly muscled arm, he hugged me tight and patted my head, “Right, I almost forgot you’re afraid of heights, it’s okay Vic, I’m here for you.” He picked me up and carried me like a bride, “Better?” 

“NO I’M NOT! WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS!” I hide my face in my hands as he laughed,

“Oh come on Victor, you know you love it when I lift you up!” He kissed my red cheeks and I couldn’t do anything but suffer from his affection. In the middle of his fun, we saw two light shine from our bags. We opened them and Zacian and Zamazenta appeared before us.

“Young Victor, Young Hop...you have conquered your inner demons and now wield the sword and shield...we have but one last test for you both...battle each other, show us your true strength and all that you’ve gained on your journey!” They bowed to us, Hop let me down and faced me, he gave me back my bracelet and cape.

“You’re not the champion without these Vic…” He smiled as I put back on my stuff,

“Thanks for holding onto them for me, Hop.” I blushed and hugged the cape around me as it had a bit of Hop’s scent on it. I looked up and Hop blushed at me and coughed to compose himself.

“What do you say, Vic? Will you do me the honors of battle me again? Show me the power of the shield!” Hop’s overall aura felt more determined than ever. The Hop I knew when I started the journey was long gone. And in his place was a new version of Hop. He was more confident, and more in control of his emotions, this was sort of the same feeling back when we faced each other in the semis, but it was stronger than ever. I looked over at Zamazenta who nodded at me,

“Alright, Hop I’ll battle you! Show me the power of the sword!” Zacian and Zamazneta roared as comets flew across the sky around us.


	38. Chapter 38

I felt Zamazenta’s heart and spirit connecting with mine,  _ So this is the true power of the Legendary Pokemon? This feels exhilarating!  _ I looked over at Hop who put his hand on his chest and formed a fist and pointed it at me,

“No holding back Vic, this battle is one I don’t want to ever forget!” He crossed his arms and smiled, “Let’s go Zacian!” I felt that Zacian and Hop were in complete sync with each other.

“Hehe, you know I never hold back, even if you are my boyfriend! I motioned my hand forward, “Let’s go Zamazenta!” Our Pokemon’s cries shook the stadium. I felt a bit uneasy, as it’s been a while since I last battled Hop, but that unease quickly turned into excitement,

“Zacian, use Slash!” Hop took the initiative and attacked first, Zacian took it’s blade out and ran towards us,

“Zamazenta, use Iron Defense!” Zamazenta took a step forward and it shimmered, Zacian’s attack clanged off of Zamazenta, “Good luck breaking through Zamazenta’s defenses Hop!” I grinned brightly, “Now, Zamazenta, use Metal Claw!” Zamazenta’s claws sparkled and shined silver, and slashed Zacian away, “Now, let’s go for another Iron Defense!”  _ I’ll wear him out and then strike when the time is right!  _ I looked at Hop who looked unmoved, at my tactics,

“Zacian, use Sacred sword!” Zacian’s blade shined brightly and slashed through Zamazenta, who flew back a bit, I suddenly winced and dropped to a knee,  _ What was that? It felt so powerful...is it because we are in sync? No... _ I looked up and felt Hop’s aura...it felt so strong and overwhelming, this felt like back when I fought Lee… I started to laugh, “What’s so funny Vic?”

I slowly stood up, “Oh nothing, just reminiscing, Zamazenta, use, Moon blast!” The moon near us shined as it gave its energy to Zamazenta,

“Oh no you don’t, Zacian, let’s go for our own Moon Blast!” The area around us began to sparkle as the two attacks collided, I covered my face as the dust flew across my face, I barely had time to react when I heard Hop shout, “Zacian, go for Sacred Sword again!”

“Zamazenta, use Iron Defense!” 

“Hehe, don’t you know Sacred Sword ignores defenses!” Hop smiled,

“That’s what I’m hoping for Hip Hop,” I smirked, as Zamazenta got slashed, but it stood its ground, “Zamazenta use Metal Burst!” It began to glow and blasted a silver beam at Zacian sending it flying back, 

“Wow, Vic...that was kind of hot...I mean, uh” Hop hid his face with his arm, “Why are you calling me...c...cute nicknames while we are in battle…” I laughed,

“You always had a cute nickname for me, so I think this is fair! Zamazenta, use Close Combat!” Zamazenta ran towards Zacian,

“We aren’t backing down yet Vic! Zacian, use Close Combat too!” The two Legendary Pokemon clashed and sent shockwaves throughout the area, it shook me to my core but I stood my ground. The Pokemon relentlessly attacked each other, not giving up a moment of weakness. The sound of claws and metal clashing against each other. Hop and I faced each other, pouring our hearts and soul into this battle. Both of us hungry to defeat the other,

“This is just like our last battle in Wyndon huh Vic?” Hop crossed his arms, and smirked at me,

“Yeah, but the question is will the outcome be the same?” I stuck my fist out, “Keep it up Zamazenta!” Suddenly I felt a small dark force coming from Hop, but it was malicious, more like power. My heart skipped a beat as I felt Hop’s own controlled aura start to overcome me. Zamazenta slipped and got assaulted by Zacian,

“Zamazenta!” I cried out as it was being attacked ruthlessly,  _ This power...Hop, you’re truly something else now...more like you’ve grown much more confident in your own strength, but me….I believe in my own as well. _

“Time to finish this! Zacian, use Sacred Sword!” I took a deep breath as Zacian charged towards Zamazenta, time started to feel like it slowed down, to the rhythm of my breathing,  _ Zamazenta, wait for my signal... _ just as Zacian’s blade was about to connect, I called out

“Zamazenta, use Protect!” Zamazenta’s mane shined and blocked the sword, “Now Metal Burst!” All the damage done by Zacian was blasted back at it, dealing massive damage. Zacian and Zamazenta were panting, a lot of their strength was used for this battle of the best.

“Wow Vic, you’re pretty good as always, hehe that’s expected of the person who defeated Lee, the undefeated Champion.” There were no false words to his praise he sung at me. Hearing him laugh and smile again made my heart flutter wildly.

“Don’t sell yourself out just yet Hip Hop, you were the only one I truly called my rival...you went above and beyond to save me, and that was something truly amazing. But like before, there can only be one winner! Zamazenta, use Behemoth Bash!” Zamazenta’s mane clicked together to form a shield and it eye’s began to glow red. My Dynamax band began to shine as it’s energy flowed into Zamazenta.  _ This power, I can feel it coursing through my body...this is the true power of Galar’s shield! _

Hop closed his eyes and smiled, “Always full of surprises, but we have some of our own! Zacian, use Behemoth Blade!” Zacian’s sword shined a bright blue and extended, “You can feel it too, don’t you Victor? The true power of the sword and shield Pokemon? We were chosen to wield this kind of power, to protect and carve the future of Galar! I’ve been thinking about what I wanted to do for the longest time Vic, but for now, we have to finish this one way or another!” Hop shot his fist out right when I did, and the two Pokemon charged at each other. 

For a moment I felt Hop’s heart sync up with mine...we saw images of all our adventures, our highs, our lows. To our wins, to our losses. Our anger, to our love. We cherished everything we had together, learned from our experiences. I could feel Hop shed a tear along with me as our Pokemon’s attacks connected, a wave of energy shot out and shook the area, causing it to crack, but Hop and I didn’t falter in the slightest, as the arena broke around us and light shined brightly around us…

As the light dissipated we were back at the grotto in the Slumber Weald, back to where it all began, our Pokemon still standing but very weak. We both stood with still breath, eagerly waiting like always during our battles...Hop slowly closed his eyes and smiled as Zacian fell, defeated. He opened them slowly and looked to the sky. “That’s our Champion Victor for ya! You were really strong! But getting beat this time, felt different. I may have lost but I feel great!” He smiled brightly at me and walked up to Zacian, “You did amazing Zacian! Thank you for allowing me to wield you!” He returned back to its Pokeball and walked up to me, 

“You did amazing Zamazenta, but you need some rest.” We walked towards the altar and face each other, 

“You know, Victor? After thinking about it for a while, I may have found a new dream of my own.” He crossed his arms and smiled, “After finding out about there’s so much stuff out there I don’t even know about, teaching the new generation of trainers, saving people and Pokemon! I want to learn it all Vic!” He closed his eyes and opened them slowly, the air was still and tranquil as he held his head up, “Which is why I want to become a Pokemon Professor!”

I smiled wide and hugged him, Hop, the boy who followed the path of his brother, but had it snatched away from his best friend, found something he wanted to do, it felt like the single small pillar he stood on formed a new way for him to step up to the light, “Hop! I’m so happy for you! You found your path!” I cried in on him and he patted my head,

“Hey now, don’t you get all sappy on me Vic, but yeah, after thinking about it for a while, I’ve just been following the path of Lee and eventually you, but that didn’t feel right to me. That’s why this is the path I want to carve for myself! I know it’s going to be tough, but I know I can do it if I set my mind to it!” I looked up at him and smiled,

“Hop, you are amazing! I’m so glad to be your rival, your best friend, and your lover!” I started to tear up, as Hop lifted my chin up and brushed my tears away,

“Victor, you make me so happy being with you! We may be rivals but we will always be lovers, no matter what. Nothing will ever tear us apart again!” I then felt a sharp pain on the back of my head and pulled away, “You okay Victor?” Hop looked at me with a worried expression but I shook my head and smiled wide and got out my bag,

“Yeah I’m fine, I just remembered one last important thing.” I brought out a Pokeball and gave it to Hop, “So I planned on giving you this before I lost my memories...I hope you aren't too upset.” I popped it open and a green Applin appeared, Hop held it up and was stunned,

“Vic, is this?” I nodded,

“I called in a favor from Mr. Raihan, and he looked for it for me...but I wanted to tell you for so long, my true feelings for you. Hop you and I went through so much together, and we stuck by each other for so much through thick and thin, I felt so happy that day you came into my life. So I’m returning your question, I know we are still young but I want to know this now.” I held his hands up and looked into his golden eyes, the shiny Applin in the middle of us, “Hop, will you do me the honor for being together with me forever and ever?” Hop stood there and smiled and started to laugh, I got a little sad, “Is that a no?” Hop shook his head and got out another Pokeball,

“No no, I’m just surprised that’s all, cause,” He opened it and out came another shiny Applin,

“Hop?” I was stunned that my surprise wasn’t so surprising as I hoped,

“I was gonna give this to you too, the same day you lost your memory,” He chuckled and scratched his face, “Yeah, I was gonna do the same thing for you as well, so I asked Raihan, I guess he knew. That kind of ruins my surprise for you though” he pouted as I giggled at him. We both laughed and stared at each other lovingly, “Victor Dominic Williams, I- Hop Astralis Eudios*...hereby accept your declaration! That is if you do the same for me!” I teared up and was overcome with emotion. I jumped towards him and hugged him tightly,

“Of course, you big dummy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Credit to pokemon-trainer-myth (Tumblr) for letting me use it with their permission  
> ! Their Ao3 account is mythical-song-wolf, for letting me use Hop's Fanon name she came up with


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! I wanted to take a day off from writing to collect my thoughts!

“I love you so much, Hop!” I hugged him tightly as we fell to the ground, I laid on top of him and we were giggling like crazy.

“I love you too Victor!” He ruffled my hair and we kissed, “I’m glad that you returned my love, Vic…” I rested my head on his chest as he played with my hair, “Hey Vic, can I take you on a date tomorrow?” 

“Do you even need to ask me?” I laughed, “Of course I’d love to go, but where to?” 

“Hmmm, it’s a secret…” He grinned and I pouted at him, “Well now that we are together again, there’s something I wanted to do….” His voice trailed off and he pulled me into another kiss surprising me. His lips felt hungry, wanting every ounce of my being to be with him, he pushed me towards the ground and hovered over me,

“Hop….” I whimpered as he smiled and licked his lips over me, I was a blushing mess, but he obviously loved watching me like this,

“You’re so cute Victor,” His voice was sultry and seductive, it sent sparks up my body, He lowered himself and started to peck me gently with kisses around my chin, slowly going down towards my neck, he growled slightly sending my blood rushing to my ears. “Hehe, Victor, you seem to like this a lot don’t you,” I opened my mouth to speak but all that came out were just my heavy breathing, I turned my face away and nodded slightly,

“A...little...bit…” I felt his hand creep up inside my shirt, his bare hands touching my stomach, sending me shivers up my body, “Ho...Hop...I,” I whined as Hop placed his forehead on mine, I closed my eyes as he inched closer and closer to my face.

Suddenly we heard a loud crash in the nearby bushes, Hop immediately got up and left me hanging, I was relieved slightly but kind of annoyed at the thing that ruined our special moment, “Hey, who’s there?” Hop shouted and Lee popped out blushing like crazy with Sonia, giggling happily at us.

“Sonia, and Leon?” I sat up and pulled down my shirt and blushed, “W.w.what are you doing here??” Leon hid his face while he and Sonia walked up to us,

“I’m sorry Vic, but I brought Leon with me after you went in the fog, but we saw that it opened up and we rushed over here and saw you guys battle out in what it looked like space, but we hid when you two came back,” Sonia was also red in the face, 

“How much did you see….” Hop glared annoyingly at them,

“A...a little bit of everything Hops…” Leon couldn’t even look us in the eye, 

“I’m sorry boys, but you two were so cute with the Applin thing I just couldn’t resist watching! You two are like my favorite couple after all! Poor Lee here was a blushing mess watching you two confess!” Sonia smiled wide and slapped Leon’s back causing him to stumble,

“Sonia! I wanted to leave them to have their moment at least!” He turned towards us and bowed, “Sorry for ruining your moment!” 

“Whatever, it’s okay... Just don’t watch us or something, you’ll make Vic die of embarrassment….besides...that’s my job to do that…” I gasped and laid on his back,

“Hop! Don’t say things like that!” He grinned and stuck his hand out and helped me up, “Anyways...so you saw everything then….how Hop and I have the sword and shield Pokemon right?” Leon coughed and smiled,

“That was an amazing feat! I was very impressed with your battle too! Being able to tame and use the Legendary Pokemon is something short of amazing!” Hop grinned and slapped my back,

“Well no duh! Vic is the Champion after all! He can tame any Pokemon!” Leon shook his head.

“I’m not talking about Victor,” He walked up to Hop and hugged him, “I’m talking about you! I’m so proud of you Hop! You did something even I couldn’t do! I’m so jealous, and a Pokemon Professor? That’s so amazing! You’ll make us proud right!” He lifted Hop up and spun him around hugging him tightly, causing Hop to laugh a bit,

“Wow! Th..thanks Lee, that means so much coming from you!” He teared up and hugged Leon back, I stood and smiled and watched as Hop was happy and smiling again. But a sudden feeling of loneliness hit me. It was a little odd, since I have Hop, but something about seeing Hop and Leon happy together like that made me a bit envious. I gripped the bottom of my polo and bit my lip slightly. Just then I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind and hug me.

“Feeling lonely, don’t you? You’re so easy to read Vic, I bet you feel left out that Hop has someone other than his mother to look up to?” Sonia ruffled my hair and I looked down on the ground,

“You always seem to know what I’m feeling huh?” I sheepishly laughed as she smiled and hugged me, 

“You’ve been through so much, you didn’t have anyone to look out for you other than your mother. Well I know we aren’t blood-related, so I hope this will mean something to you.” She crouched down and kissed my cheek, and hugged me tightly, “I’m so proud of you Victor! You did some amazing things, you’ve grown so much since I first saw you! Thank you for entering my life!” I didn’t know what to say, Sonia has looked out for me since day one of meeting her, she was something I didn’t know I wanted so much in my life...

“Sonia, t..t..thanks so much….I’m sorry,” I crouched down and started to cry loudly, I was overcome with happiness, as Sonia too was someone I cared about, she helped me when I was at my lowest points, I couldn’t ask for someone to call a sister! “I’m sorry guys...but the tears won’t stop….I’m just so happy….” I tried to wipe my tears with my hands but my tears kept flowing. 

“Sonia! Why you’d make my Victor cry like that!” Hop jumped off of Leon and ran over to hug me and started to pat my head, “Shh, it’s okay Vic, Hip Hop is here!” 

“Hip Hop?” Leon chuckled and walked over to us,

“Yeah, it’s a new thing Victor made up for me! So he’s the only one that can call me that!” Sonia and Leon laughed as they hugged us in a loving embrace. 

“Hey, Sonia...Lee, you’re kind of crushing me…” I winced as they squeezed me a bit too tightly, I felt Hop’s cheeks touch mine and I smiled,  _ I guess this is okay at least!  _ Leon and Sonia backed off and we stood up,

“Hop, I want to thank you for helping us by saving our Champion and saving Galar again!” Sonia ruffled his purple hair, “We have to repay you for your hard work...how about I take you on as my assistant!” Hop’s jaw dropped and he threw his hands back,

“You mean it, Sonia? Are you sure?” She smiled and nodded her head,

“I’ve got all the books and resources you could ever want,” She put her hands on her hips, “I’ll be sure to oversee your studies, but it’s gonna be tough, you think you can handle it?” I looked over at him and without missing a beat he grinned,

“Of course I will! You have my back too right Vic?” I nodded and hugged him,

“I always do Hop!” The four of us walked out of the Slumbering Weald, I looked back at the shrine and back at Zamazenta’s Pokeball,  _ We’ve been through so much….I can’t believe all this has happened… _

“So you two, what’s your plans next!” Leon slapped our backs and laughed,

“Well I need to check back in with Ms. Oleana in the office, but Hop apparently has a date for me tomorrow!” I looked over at him and he giggled,

“It’s gonna be great Vic! I can’t wait to spend some alone time with you tomorrow!” He was really excited this time but sighed and took my hand, “But I’m so beat, let’s go home and sleep…” He started to lean on me as we headed out of the forest.

As we all made it out my mother was waiting for me. “Oh Vic, Hop! It’s so good to see you two again!” She hugged us both and kissed my cheek,

“Hi mom! You’ll never guess what happened!” I showed her Zamazenta’s Pokeball and her eyes glimmered! 

“That’s my little Champion!” She hugged me and I blushed,

“MOM!! Not in front of Hop!” Hop started to giggle a bit as I was being smothered, 

“Sorry dear, but I’m glad you guys made it, I wouldn’t know what I did if I lost you...right Leon, Sonia?” She looked up at them and they stood straight up.

“Y..Ye..Yes, ma’am!”

“They are safe as you can see!” I looked over at them and they started to sweat a bit,

“You guys okay?” The nodded,

“Of course Victor! Come on Leon, let’s go leave these two boys we have some work to do! I’ll see you in the lab Hop!” She took Leon’s arm and they ran off in a hurry,

“What’s with them?” Hop looked at me and I shrugged,

“Oh don’t worry about them, guys! When I found out that Sonia let you both go off into the dangerous forest by yourselves, I had a little chat with her and Leon to get you both here safely!” Suddenly Hop started to shudder and hid behind me a bit,

“Hop, you okay?” He nodded and whispered in my ear,

“Vic, I don’t know why but your mum’s giving off this very creepy vibe! Don’t you feel it too?” I tilted my head and looked at my mom,

“You guys are funny, she’s a strong trainer but she’s not that bad!” I hugged her and she giggled,

“Oh thanks, Vic! Anyways I’m sure you two are very tired! Hop dear, why don’t you stay over! I know Vic doesn’t have an extra bed but you two can always share like you always do!” I started to blush again,

“MOM!” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll leave your dinner at your door too! I’ll even leave you two alone for the night!” Hop started to bust out laughing as my entire face turned beet red.

“MOM PLEASE! YOU’RE GONNA KILL ME OUT OF EMBARRASSMENT!” I took Hop’s hand and we went inside,

That night after dinner and a nice hot shower, Hop and I laid on my bed, although it was a bit smaller than normal, I didn’t mind much, Hop hugged me from behind as we laid close to each other, his hands interlocking with mine, “I’ve missed this so much Vic,” He kissed the back of my neck and whispered in my ear, “I love you very much, Victor…”

“I love you too Hop, you always made me feel wanted,” I clutched his hand, “I’ve been used so much all my life, I almost lost my whole self-worth, but thanks to you...I found myself again.” I turned around and looked him deep in the eyes, I brought my face closer to his and pulled him close to another passionate embrace, our lips meshing together. Hop’s hands wandered around my body, causing me to giggle in the middle of our kiss,

“It’s so good to hear you laugh again Victor,” He hovered me and looked me up and down his eyes hungry with affection, in the light of my room his eyes shined brighter, something felt different about him, something that made my heart skip a few beats as he spoke in that lovely voice of his, “I’ve been waiting for this for so long…” I gulped as he turned out the lights, and brought himself closer to me. 


	40. Chapter 40

The sound of nearby Rookidee’s call echoed outside my window, causing me to slowly rise up and stretch, I yawned and scratched my back, I quickly noticed my shirt was gone, “Oh…right,” I blushed and turned towards Hop, “Good morning...Hop?” I looked over and he was gone...I looked around and saw that my clothes from last night were folded up nicely on my chair. I stood up and went to go change, I sighed and stood in front of my closet to figure out what I wanted to wear, 

“I guess I’ll go with my original clothes! They feel comfy anyways!” I pulled up my pants and looked myself in the mirror, I stared at my scar that ran up from my heart to my right arm. Flashes of Eternatus appeared in my mind and I gripped my arm,

“Vic! You awake honey?” My Mom’s voice snapped me back and I felt my heart race, 

“Yeah Mom, I’ll be out in a moment!” I finished changing and put on my beanie, I stared at my black hair and pouted,  _ Maybe I should dye this back to normal...I kind of liked my brown hair... _ I sighed and grabbed my things and headed out the door. I went to wash up and headed out the bathroom where Mom’s Gallade bowed at me and handed me a towel, “Oh, thanks Gallade!” I took the towel and dried up. He bowed at me and headed off to clean the furniture. I smiled and headed towards the kitchen where Mom and her Drapion were cooking.

“What do you think Drapion? Too much salt? Yeah, maybe it needs more sugar.” They turned towards me and smiled, “Oh good morning Victor? Did you sleep well?” I nodded,

“I did, but have you seen Hop?” 

“Yes he woke up early and left to take care of something, I think he’s planning out your date right now! He said to go ahead and take care of your office business first then call him!” I laughed as I sat down and ate the plate of food Mom set out for me. It’s been so long since I had her cooking, I was too engrossed in the taste that I noticed that the food was gone in an instant,

“My my isn’t my little Champion hungry!” She laughed as Drapion set out another plate for me,

“Mom, I told you to stop calling me your little Champion…” She squeezed my cheek and smiled,

“Well no matter what I call you, you’ll still be my little Champ...I’m so proud of you Victor, you’ve gone through so much...I’m sorry for not being able to give you the normal life you’ve wanted,” She hugged my head and I put my fork down,

“No, don’t say that Mom…” I hugged her back and held her tightly, “Because you saved me from dad, and we moved to Galar, I got to meet Hop, and take the Gym Challenge, and I became Champion! Normal would’ve been too boring! All the choices I’ve made to get this far, I don’t regret anything at all!” She ruffled my hair and kissed my head,

“You’ve grown up Vic, but don’t forget to have fun too!” She brushed my hair back and laughed, “I still can’t get over your new hair color, we should really change it back if you want.” 

“I think I’ll be okay for a while, who knows maybe my hair will grow back!” I stood up and kissed her on the cheek, “I’ll be going now! I’ll be sure to take pictures!” 

“Have fun, Victor! And if you both come home late, I won’t bother you!”

“MOM!” I blushed and walked out the door, but I smiled wide and called the taxi to head to Wyndon.

I walked inside the office and Ms. Oleana was tidying up the area, “Oh good morning Mr. Victor, I’m glad you are well again. I’ve taken the liberty of setting up your appointments for the next few days.” I smiled at her as she set a few papers on the table, “All the Gym Leaders have reported that their gyms are back to normal and will resume operations soon.

“That’s good Ms. Oleana, thank you.” I walked up and sat in the chair, “Is there anything that needs to be done that I must do?” She handed me a small stack,

“If you could read over and sign these papers saying that Marnie and Bede will be the new Gym Leaders of Spikemuth and Ballonea respectively, we can get them ready for the next Gym Challenge.” I nodded and started to read over the papers. I thought about how much they’ve grown during this challenge, Marnie, Bede, and even Hop...took on different paths because of….me, 

“Mr. Victor are you okay?” I noticed that my pen dropped and a tear fell from my eye,

“Huh? Oh, I’m sorry, I guess I was thinking about how my rivals took different paths because of me...like I’m kind of happy that they found something that suits them. But also sad that I took their dream from them.”

“That’s normal, Mr. Leon felt the same way; him, Ms. Sonia, and Mr. Raihan were like you guys when they were younger, but they all found the paths that were right for them!” She placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled, I was kind of surprised seeing her smile. A woman who always had a blank stare, cold, scary...now had a new presence of warmth, comfort, and care.

“Yeah, you’re right! I’ll be sure to make it so that the future generation will find their way as well! Just like Mr. Leon...speaking of, where is he anyway? He told me he wanted to speak to you about something?” I handed her the signed documents and she smiled,

“He wanted to use the Rose Tower, well now Battle Tower, to do something fun for all strong trainers to enjoy! Think of it as a gauntlet, you should try it out sometime!” 

“Wow, it looks like he’s been busy! I’m glad that he’s enjoying himself at least!” I sat the pen down and smiled, “Hey Ms. Oleana, I-” Suddenly we heard a loud crash through the entrance. We walked outside my office and saw the League Board members again, I gripped my shirt and hid behind Ms. Oleana who stuck her arm in front of me, “What are you doing here!”

They all looked disheveled and beat up, and they glared at us, “YOU!” Their voices scared me and I gripped Oleana’s coat tightly, “We knew you two would come back here!” They walked up to us and pointed at me, “It’s all your fault! If you’d be obedient like you should’ve then we wouldn't be in this mess!”

“I’m just a kid! I’m not gonna follow orders from creeps like you!” The leader grabbed my shirt and looked me in the eye,

“Don’t you get it? Without us, you’ll have to take on the duties of both Chairman and Champion? You’ll be broken before you even reach fifteen!” I started to laugh,

“Oh man, that’s rich! Why do you think I have Ms. Oleana here? Or should I say the new Chairwoman!” I smiled at Ms. Oleana who looked surprised at my statement. “She’s done so much more from me than all of you guys done! She’s an amazing person! I can feel it in my heart! I’m gonna have to ask you lot to leave this premise!” The leader scoffed,

“And what if we don't?” Just then I felt something shake from my bag, and Zamazenta appeared and roared loudly at them.

_ “YOU LEAVE MY MASTER ALONE!”  _ I felt Zamazenta’s anger and determination to protect me. Zamazenta growled at them and shook the building, causing them to drop me.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE LEGENDARY POKEMON??” The leader fell down in fear as Zamazenta was ready to kill them, 

“My, my aren’t you full of surprises Victor,” Ms. Oleana laughed as she reached under the desk and pushed a button, “Thankfully I have a few surprises of my own.” Just then a group of police officers appeared and surrounded them. “By orders of the Chairwoman, you lot are under arrest for endangering a child, breaking and entering, threatening a child, and conspiring against all of Galar!” The constables nodded and took the League Board away from me for good,

“Ms. Oleana, Mr. Victor! We are sorry for the trouble they have caused you!” The constables saluted us and they were on their way out. Zamazenta ran up to me and licked my face, wagging its tail in the process.

“Thanks, Zamazenta! Aren't you just the cutest thing!” I went to pet it and gasped, “Oh my goodness you’re so fluffy too!” I hugged Zamazenta who smiled happily. 

“Are you alright Victor?” I nodded,

“Yeah, I’m okay now! I’m sorry for dropping such a bomb on you so suddenly, but yeah I want you to take over as Chairman; you’ve already proven yourself to me and you have much more experience than I do...after all, I’m just a fourteen-year-old kid!” I smiled brightly at her and she started to tear up.

“Thank you, Victor, I will make you proud!” She suddenly hugged me and I grinned and hugged her back!

“You’ve already have! Now go have the rest of the day off, I’m gonna go see Hop now!” She nodded,

“Give the Professor in training my best! I will see you later! We have a lot of work to do!” I smiled back and pulled out my phone to text Hop.

  
  


_ ‘Hey, Hop!’ _

_ ‘Oh, Vic! Hey’ _

_ ‘I’m done with my Champion business! Where should I meet you?’ _

_ ‘Meet me outside Turffield!’ _

_ ‘Okay! I can’t wait! I love you!’ _

_ ‘I love you too! _


	41. Chapter 41

I walked out of the train and headed towards the flower fields where Hop was waiting for me, “Hey Hop!” Hop smiled wide and opened his arms to me,

“Vic it’s good to see-” I hit his head mid-sentence and pouted,

“Why’d you leave me this morning! If you planned on leaving early you could’ve told me, Hop!” He put his hands on my arms and hugged me,

“I’m sorry Vic, but I had to prepare our date! I wanted it to be perfect for both of us!” I sighed and hugged him back, but my hands tightened around him,

“Just don’t leave me like that again...I thought I did something wrong to upset you. Thankfully my Mom told me,” I put my face into his chest and hugged him for a while,

“Vic...I’m sorry, I promise I won’t leave you again…” I looked up at him and he smiled gently at me. “You just looked so cute sleeping like that, how are you after last night? Did you sleep well?” I blushed a bit and nodded, 

“Yeah...but it would’ve been nicer if I woke up to you like always…” He chuckled and kissed me on the cheek,

“Well, good for me, I get to have you all I want for the entire rest of the day. I hope you’re ready to be spoiled, Vic.” He took my hand and stood behind me and covered my eyes, “Okay I’ll lead you, Vic, are you ready for your first surprise?” I nodded, “Okay” He released his hands and I saw that he set up a little picnic for us by the flower field, “This is one of my favorite spots to see Victor, why don’t we lay down by the blanket?”

“Sure,” I smiled as he laid on the blanket and I laid next to him, the wind slowly wafting in the breeze, I saw some blue petals floating around, “Hey Hop look! There are some Forget-me-nots! Aren’t they pretty?" I brought a few petals to him and smiled, "Did you know the language of flowers, they mean memories?” Hop sighed,

“Yeah, but I remember when you lost your memories, you found one...I was so sad though like the universe was taunting us,” He held my hand and I chuckled,

“Well did you know it also means true love?” I laid over him and pushed back his hair, “I don’t think the universe was tricking us, more like it was trying to remind us that our love is real!” I brought his lips to my own and we embraced in a passionate kiss, his hands danced around my back down to my hips. We broke away to gather our breaths, 

“I know we’ve kissed so many times Victor, but every time we do, I always feel my heart flutter.” He caressed my face and smiled, I slowly sat up and took some flowers and arranged them into a crown, 

“Here Hop!” I placed it on his head and grinned, “Just as I thought, so cute!” He rested his chin on his hand and blushed, “I can take it off if you want?”

“No, I’m keeping it, you made it after all! I wish I had your talent of flower arranging, where’d you learn all this stuff anyways?” I giggled,

“I don’t know much other than a few things...Mom had a few books about them,” I rested my head on his shoulder and watched as some Pokemon played around. Just then Zacian and Zamazeta in their old forms popped out and ran around us and laid on top of us, and proceeded to lick our faces, “Whoa Zama, aren’t you extra cuddly today!” I sat up and hugged it tightly,

“Zaci, whoa down!” I looked over and laughed as Hop was being smothered by Zacian who wagged its tail gleefully,

“I guess they haven’t had a chance to roam around a bunch after sleeping so long!” Hop laughed as I pulled him away from Zacian, “Oh how about we take a picture with all our Pokemon! I smiled wide

“Yeah let’s!” I sent out my Pokemon and they all looked at me, “Hey guys! Did you miss me-oof” I got tackled by them and they cried on me, “Whoa guys…”

“I guess they really missed you Vic...you haven’t seen them since you lost your memories.” Hop laughed as he sent out his Pokemon and got them together for the picture. He was right! I’ve been dealing with other things that I didn’t get a chance to see them.

“I’m sorry for making you guys suffer so much! I missed you guys too!” I started to cry as I looked at each of my team, Chandelure, Inteleon, Butterfree, Lucario, Mimikyu, Haxorus, and finally Zamazenta! We all gathered around and waited for our Rotom phones to take the picture. I looked over at Hop’s team, which had; Dubwool, Corvknight, Snorlax, Cinderace, Pinchurchin, and Zacian. It’s amazing how much we’ve grown together!

“So what’s next Hop?” We got up after the picture and returned our Pokemon,

“Our next stop, is lunch at the best restaurant ever, in Hulbury!” I remembered that we never got to eat there. That was the day I passed out due to sickness...Hop was so upset but now we get to enjoy eating there! “Sonia said she’d treat us too! Come on Vic, let’s don’t keep her waiting!” I smiled and held his hand as we headed towards the train.

“Hop, Victor! Over here!” Sonia waved to us and we saw that she and Leon were waiting for us! Sonia was dressed in her usual lab coat and Leon was dressed in a red suit, and he even had his snapback again!

“Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait! Vic and I wanted to share a good moment together out in the flower fields!” Hop smiled as he pulled the chair for me.

“Ah, young love! I’m so jealous of you two! Don’t worry about ordering we took care of it!” Sonia smiled as we sat down,

“So Lee, I heard from Ms. Oleana that you’re opening up a battle tower in Wyndon? Congrats!” He smiled at me,

“Yep, it’s something that I’ve always wanted to do! I never got much free time, but thanks to you I’m able to spend more time with Hop and do my own thing!” He reached into his pocket and handed me a flyer, “We are having a party to commemorate the occasion tonight! Naturally, the Champion should attend! It’s a formal event after all! But don’t worry Ms. Oleana and I planned out everything! She even arranged suits for you and Hops!”

“Wow thanks, Lee!” I took the flyer and looked at the artfully crafted piece of paper that said ‘ _ Grand party for the opening of the new Battle Tower! All are welcome!’  _ “Sounds fun! I mean I guess I have to go, but I don’t have anyone to take with me…” I heard Hop sigh and place his head on the table. I laughed and kissed his head, “I’m only kidding...Hop Eudios, would you do me the pleasure of coming with me to this special occasion?” He lifted his head straight up and smiled,

“OF COURSE, I mean, yes I would be delighted to…” We both started to bust out in laughter,

“So Hop, you ready to learn at the lab after all this?” Sonia rested her chin in her hands as we waited on our food, 

“Of course! I’m so excited! I want to learn everything about Pokemon!”

“Such spunk! I like it! I hope you’ll be ready cause there’s a lot to learn!” She laughed and we saw that our food came by, “Oh man I’m starving! We ordered plenty so don’t be afraid to gorge on the seafood guys!” Just then Hop and Leon stared each other intensely,

“Lee,” Hop smirked at his brother, who did the same

“Hops,” the air around our table suddenly got tense.

“Uh, guys?” I looked at them as they got their forks ready, then I remembered...they were gonna have an eating contest, “Guys come on! Have a little class!” I sighed and turned towards Hop,

“I’m sorry Vic, but I have to do this!” Hop’s aura became intense and I relented as I watched him and Leon pig out. The battle was intense as Hop and Leon showed no signs of slowing down as they stuffed their faces, I sat next to Hop and silently cheered him on. In the end, Hop narrowly won,

“I did it!” Hop raised his fist in the air as Lee laid down defeated, I clapped loudly and kissed Hop on the cheek,

“Yay Hop! I knew you could do it!” I giggled as he smiled back at me!

“I won because I had you by my side, Vic!” He kissed me on the cheek as Lee groaned, and slowly lifted his head up and smirked

“Well, at least I still can beat you in battle!” Hop quickly stood up and laughed,

“We can battle now Lee!” Leon smiled as they took out their Pokeballs, “I’ve been itching to use my new team member on you!” I suddenly slammed the table causing everyone to flinch. I looked at both of them and smiled,

“Guys...I appreciate that you want to have fun, but as Champion, I can’t allow any roughhousing in a public place!” They both gulped and sat down,

“We’re sorry Victor…” They both looked at the ground dejected, Sonia was a bit stunned and winced as I sat back down.

“Well, you sure take after your mother! I’m gonna go pay...Hop, Victor I will see you both later tonight!” Sonia stood up and went to get the bill.

“Okay Victor, one more spot until the big party tonight! I’m sure you’re gonna love it!” Hop took my hand and we headed out towards the Air Taxi.

“Oh, where are we going?” I giggled as we went inside the car;

“Circhester! The place where we first confessed our love to each other!”


	42. Chapter 42

I put on my jacket as the air became colder in Circhester. I remember when Hop gave me this jacket, it was red; my favorite color, and it had the same look and design as Hop’s. I smiled as I saw my breath in the chill air, “I’ve forgotten how wild the weather in Galar is...it makes sense since it’s so late in February! But here it feels much colder!” I tried to warm my hands by breathing on them but to no avail,

“Here, Vic, you can hold my hand!” Hop extended his hand and I took it and pulled up close to him, I pressed my cheek to his and felt his face warm up.

“Ahhh, much better! Thanks, Hop!” I reached up and kissed him on the cheek, “This place brings me back such good memories,” I remembered that Hop and I won our badges together, and how we confessed to each other, “So Hop, why’d you bring us here?” He took us to the Heroes bath and took off his shoes and socks,

“Come on Vic let’s go rest in the springs until we have to go to the party!” He dipped his legs in the water and sighed, I smiled and took my shoes and sock off and dipped my feet in the water. 

“This does feel nice!” I felt the water relieve all my stress, I rested my head on Hop’s shoulder and held his hand, “I just love Circhester in the winter!”

“Oh yeah, why’s that Vic?” I kissed Hop’s cheek and he blushed and looked at me with hearts in his eyes,

“Cause I get to be closer to you Hop!” I giggled as he turned his face away from me. “You know Hop, I was so scared that I lost you when you went off on your own...I’m glad that I was able to get to you…” I twirled my thumb around his hand and he squeezed mine a bit,

“Victor, I’m glad that you confessed to me...I wasn’t too sure that you liked me like that. I always had feelings for you, but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship, I’m glad that you quelled my doubts, Victor!” He kissed my head and we took a picture together. “Hey Vic, let’s go get ready for the party! We should head to your office!” I nodded as we got out of the water and called the taxi towards Wyndon.

The sun started to set as we landed near my office, the wide lights of Wyndon brighten the sky as we heard the sounds of music near the Battle Tower, “I’m so excited Victor!” Hop was literally bouncing up and down as he held my hand and took me to my office, as we walked through we saw Leon, Sonia, and Ms. Oleana overseeing the final preparations, Leon was dressed in his red suit and wore his snapback. He looked different, well more like he felt happier now. Ms. Oleana was dressed in her normal attire, but she felt happier about her new position. 

“Oh, good evening boys!” Sonia waved to us, she was dressed in a seafoam green dress, her hair was down 

“Wow, Sonia! You look so pretty!” I looked at her in amazement as she blushed,

“Oh, you’re too kind Vic! Thank you! But you two should get dressed as well!” She grabbed Hop’s arm and took him to a nearby dressing room, “We want you to be both surprised! Ms. Oleana went all out with your outfits!” Leon took my arm and went with Ms. Oleana to another dressing room.

“I’ll see you later then Vic!” I waved back at Hop and the door closed behind me.

“Now, I’m sure you’ll like this outfit that Leon picked out for you Victor.” Ms. Oleana pushed up her glasses and showed me a red suit that looked kind of like Leon’s; the six gold buttons that were sewn on the waist, shined brightly as the light hit them. The long back flaps of the suit had my signature green plaid on them.

“Wow, this is nice!” I dressed in my suit and slowly fitted it to my liking, I stood in front of the mirror and admired the outfit. Ms. Oleana brought out a little box and started to comb my hair a bit,

“You seem to like it! I can see it in your face…but it looks like your little hair swirl cannot be fixed, at least at the given time.” 

“No it’s okay, Hop likes it so I’ll keep it!” She smiled in the mirror and placed her hands on my shoulders,

“You’ve changed so many lives since you took this challenge...I never would’ve guessed a kid like you were capable of so much!” I looked up at Leon who gave me a thumbs up.

“You did amazing Victor! You’ve changed so many of our lives, and your own as well! We can’t thank you enough!” We heard a knock on the door,

“Leon? Is Victor ready? It’s almost time for the party!” Sonia opened the door and gasped as she saw me, “OH MY GOSH VIC! You look so cute!” I blushed and stood up as she admired me, “Hop is gonna love this,”

“Is Hops ready?” Leon smiled as she nodded her head,

“Yep, he’s all set! Victor, I’m sorry to spring this on you but you, Leon, and Ms. Oleana need to do the ceremony!”

“What? I never agreed to this?” I blushed and fidgeted a bit, “I’m not very good at public speaking..” 

“That’s okay Victor, I will be doing most of the talking, after all, I’m the new Chairwoman!” Ms. Oleana smiled at me and we all walked out towards the banquet hall. 

The hall was decorated with beautiful red and gold linens that were strewn across the floor, each table had a bounty of delicious food for the partygoers, soft orchestrated music played in the background soothing everyone’s hearts with their elegant tunes. I was greeted with a bunch of cheers as Leon, Ms. Oleana and I walked towards the podium, Ms. Oleana cleared her throat as the crowd gathered around and listened to her. “Good evening, Galar, as you may all know. I Ms. Oleana, am the new Chairwoman; thanks to the wonderful efforts of our Champion, Victor. We are safe once again from the threat that plagued us.” I smiled and waved as the crowd cheered for me. “We cannot thank him enough for all he’s done for us, but for now; we must remember why we are here! This old tower was used by the previous Chairman who used his misguided agenda to endanger everyone in Galar, but thanks to the efforts of our two heroes; Victor and Hop. He was stopped and now the Rose Tower lays barren. That is until today!” She pointed towards Leon who walked up,

“Thank you Galar, I can’t thank you enough for supporting me when I became Champion. After my defeat by the hands of Victor, I felt a great weight lift from my shoulders, but I felt lost, that is until I asked myself, “What do I want to do?” Thanks to the collaborative efforts of Ms. Oleana and the Macro Cosmos I’m able to open up the Battle Tower to bring in all strong trainers alike!” The crowd cheered as he spread his arms out, “Now everyone let’s have a grand time!” Piers walked up to the podium and started to sing.

I walked down and watched as the partygoers dance, Bea and Alister were dancing together having a good time. Milo and Nessa were chatting with fans. Gordie and Ms. Melony and her kids were enjoying the food. Mr. Kabu was drinking with Ms. Opal, watching the youngins have fun.

“Care to dance?” I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Sonia who offered her hand. I smiled and took her hand, “Still looking for Hop huh?” I nodded,

“Yeah, I’m sure he’s around here somewhere!” She smiled and spun me around and threw me towards, someone,

“I gotcha mate!” I looked up and Raihan grinned at me, “You did amazing out there Mr. Champion! I’m a little envious of you two!” I saw Raihan look up at Leon who was dancing with the guest.

“You should go for it Mr. Raihan!” I smiled as he started to blush a bit,

“Hehe, you're a funny kid...let’s go take you to Hop!” He threw me around and I landed off to the side, I looked up and saw Bede and Marnie standing around,

“Oh hey, guys! I'm glad you were able to make it!” Bede smirked,

“Of course! We are Gym Leaders after all...but just letting you know, I didn’t come for you...I came to show off my glamours precedence,

“Bede, actually really missed you so he was a bit excited to see you back to normal.” Marnie coughed as she pet her Morepeko who was wearing a bowtie.

“Marnie! You missed him too you know!” Marnie blushed and they glared at each other,

“No, I did not! It was you that missed him!” I laughed as they were arguing, and I went to hug them,

“I missed you guys too! I’m looking forward to working with you both!” They both pushed me away and blushed,

“Stop it, Victor! We are your rivals! We don’t need your affection!” Bede pouted but smiled, “it’s good to have you back though…”

“Yeah, it was boring without you around. But enough talk you should go see yer boyfriend.” They both pushed me towards the middle where Hop was waiting for me. I blushed as he was in a blue suit that matched my own, but instead of the green plaid on the back, it was purple. His hair was slick back from the hair gel.

“Hey, Victor...wow you look so handsome!” He smiled as he took my hand,

“You too Hop, Ms. Oleana, went all out! So would you do me the honors to dance with me?” Hop blushed and took my hand with one, and placed the other on my hip. I rested my head on his shoulder and swayed with him, “I’m sorry if I’m not much of a good dancer Hop.” He laughed a bit,

“Me too Vic...hey can we head outside for a bit? There’s something I want to talk to you about.” He took my hand and we headed out towards the balcony. I looked up at the moon and smiled as it shined on our faces. Hop leaned over and smiled,

“Do you know what today is Victor?”

“Yeah it’s February twenty-seventh...the day...we first.” Hop nodded,

“Yeah, it’s the day we first met! You even had it sewn on your Gym uniform. I remember that day immensely, you brought light into my world!” 

“And you’ve changed mine Hop! If you didn’t save me at that time, then I wouldn’t be talking to you at this very moment!” I rested my head on his shoulder and he sighed,

“You know, we’ve gone through so much together...who would’ve thought that we’d do more than just the Gym Challenge! I mean we saved all of Galar! We have legendary Pokemon! We even went above and beyond for each other!” I smiled as he took my hand, “Tomorrow starts the day of my new journey! It’s gonna be tough but with you and Sonia at my side I know I will become an amazing Professor! You’re gonna visit me when you’re free, right?” I nodded and smiled, 

“Of course I will! We made a promise to be by each other's sides!” He shook his head and turned away,

“I know, but sometimes words aren’t just enough...listen, Victor, I love you so so much, and I want to be with you as long as I live! Which is why I want to ask you something,” He got down on one knee and brought out a box. He opened it and two rings that had a sword and shield on them shined in the moonlight, “We are still young so these are promise rings…but Victor Dominic Willaims, when we get older, would you...marry me?”

I started to tear up, I was overcome with intense joy, the final promise that we made was going to be the biggest one ever, but I managed to work up the courage to give him my answer, I jumped towards him and kissed him passionately on the lips.

“Of course I do! Hop!” I held out my hand as he slipped on the blue sword ring, and held out his hand so I could put on the red shield ring. We held hands and cuddled together in the moonlight, with our new paths opening up wider for the both of us. What lies ahead was unknown to us, but as long as we had each other, nothing can stand in our way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for loving and supporting my work! I can't thank you guys enough! This series may have ended temporarily, but I will continue working on other small fanfics until the dlc rolls around! So please look forward to more of my stuff! Thank you for enjoying my work!


End file.
